Claiming Of Fifty Shades
by lilithblood
Summary: Anastasia Steele, 21, a virginal masochist. Enter Christian Grey, 28, an arrogant billionaire whose sadistic tendencies are inspired by Anastasia. She's The Muse of his beast and he's the beast she had always craved could subdue her. Whips fly when a hardcore sadist meets a defiant masochist. This will be a battle of wills, passion and subjugation; who will win this game?
1. Musing Anastasia

**Disclaimer: Fifty ****Shades trilogy belongs to its rightful owner, I am just playing around with the characters!  
**

**A/N: This chapter is beta'ed and edited by The Awesome LaLa Loopsie 11, Thank you Girl! what would I do without you? You are a life saver and a total Doll! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What the hell?! Every employee in this place, and I mean every one of them, down to the secretaries, assistants, and security guards are wearing outfits that I'm sure cost more than I make in a month. The building looks like it belongs in an architecture journal, and the furnishings and decorations are just…awe-inspiring. It's just very well appointed.

What really gets me, though, is that I showed up to a professional company to interview a successful businessman, and every female employee I see here looks like a fake-titted blonde. That quirk is starting to freak me out! Isn't this a professional business affair or is it a undercover Barbie factory!? Ugh…I am so over this extravagance, my limbs feel numb as I've been sitting duck in this waiting room for hours, expecting to be summoned by his lordship.

I surreptitiously peek inside my Black handbag and take out my phone while keeping my ears open for my long awaited call as my eyes attach to the shameful indulgence. I click and enter the code, the phone screen pops open. _Time to indulge myself in my guilty pleasure_. I look around surreptitiously hoping no one peeks on my phone's screen and then have a good laugh at my expense. They'd probably think I'm a pervert. Maybe I am - kind of. I just love to read smut, the more erotic, hot, and horny, the better. I have a bad habit of reading smut all the time, whenever I have an extra few minutes on my hands, whether I am at university, work, home, cooking, masturbating; the smut stays locked away - ready to be unleashed if given a chance - in the hidden folders on my phone.

I kind of shock myself - or more like scare myself too. I'm not a nymphomaniac; I mean, can a virgin even be a sex addict? Yes, in fact, I am still a virgin. And no, I am obviously not a prude or freak either; it's just that I have spent all my teen years with my step-dad, Ray, who loved me like his own daughter. He was ex-army and a mother-of-all-things-holy tough father! He didn't even allow me to have a boyfriend until I was eighteen years old. All those angsty teen years while my friends were getting fucked and finding ways to reduce chances of pregnancy, I passed those years reading dirty stories and getting myself off with a rabbit Clit Stimulator, that my friend gifted me. I don't really feel bad for myself though because now I am an accomplished multi-orgasmic chick! Because of the deprivation of a good meat, my kitty was and still is on fire all the damn time!

The disadvantage of this whole scenario is that I eventually became too eclectic for my own good and wanted a real man who could give me some real dicking, I've always known what I want. I heard all of these stories from my girlfriends about the wimpy high-school and college boys, and my years of reading smut has definitely raised my expectations of a good fuck, I don't wanna be with a boy who doesn't know what he is doing and fucks with a speed that will surely make me fall asleep. So, fast forward, and at the age of twenty one, I am still a damned virgin!

It's not that I am unattractive. Not to sound conceited, but I might be one hell of a looker if my friends - male and females alike - aren't lying; they have always played a great part in building my confidence! I have too much of an alabaster skin than I'd like but the smoothness of it makes up for the lack of tan. The best feature that my friends say they envy and adore are my midnight blue eyes and long shiny thick mahogany locks. My girlfriends keep saying that I am exotic looking because 'The number of guys I can arouse with wiggling my ass', There words not mine.

I am by no means skinny, though. I know some people prefer to be thin, but my grandma Steele - God bless her soul - always preached that it's a blessing to look like a woman. I am voluptuous with curves, a bubble butt with tapered waist and some serious double D's - maybe a little too serious, but I got them from my mom.

I'd always wanted a man who can dominate me, not like those scripted contracts but the real deal. I've read in all of my smut novels about these so-called dominants who play the role in the playroom, then outside the playroom, they are a totally different person. _No!_ I'd always craved a man who knows how to claim what he wants, someone who is extremely dominant by nature! I hate fake BDSM scenes, I want the real deal…a stud who can dominate me and claim my pussy like a real man; not some wannabe dominant! Someone who does not have to ask me for my submission but instead demands it of me, someone who will make me submit and kneel genuinely and literally, but that's all in my head when I pleasure myself and no one knows what a freak I'm! I shudder at the prospect of anyone ever finding out what turns me on.

My attention diverts back to my bookmarked smut page…I get engrossed in how Sean teared away his bindings and jumped on Claudia and punished her by fucking the living daylights out of her. Then, when he pinned her down daring her to say a word or suffer his wrath... This part never fails to get my pussy juices running. Fuck! Now, I desperately need a change of panties and some alpha dick!

"Excuse me, miss." I jerk my head up when some Barbie addresses me. She seems hesitant to interrupt me. Ha! If she only knew what I was reading! I feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment, shame and excitement, Maybe I've a voyeur/exhibitioner streak too. Seriously Steele? That's a very low stoop, even for you!

"Yes?" I respond, an innocent smile playing on my lips but inside I'm panicking. I always wonder if someday I'm going to get caught red-handed while reading smutty goodness.

"Mr. Grey would like to see you now." She efficiently gestures toward his office.

Damn you, Kavanagh, for roping me into interviewing some old douchebag who may have more money than brains and who hires fake-titted blonds with business suits! You owe me big, girlfriend, and I will collect, trust me! I guess I can always make you do a relaxing back rub or maybe a pedicure?

"Uh, Miss Steele? I said that Mr. Grey would like to see you now, if you would please follow me." She looks perplexed. What?

I continue to play polite. "Oh, I am extremely sorry, I just zoned out. Thank you, Miss...?"

"Steve. My name is Olivia Steve," She says, taken aback. What, does nobody ask the help what their name is anymore? Lord!

I smile warmly at her. "Well, Miss Steve, thank you for showing me the way." As I follow Olivia, I assess her. Judging by her age, she's probably an intern, though she's in business attire. Well, at least I've also donned one of my good wears. I might not exactly be looking professional but I am still a student with less money and more expenses! I'd wore my snake-skin printed black caprice tights with black wedges that wrap around my ankle up to the middle of my calves, and a blush colored lacy top. Not too shabby, Steele.

Well, Mr. Grey, fasten your seat belt…here I come!

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Musing Christian

**Disclaimer: Fifty shades trilogy belongs to its rightful owner!**

**A/N: This chapter is beta'ed by the sweet LaLa Loopsie 11, Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, golf this week Grey?"

Bastille grins and questions me, expecting to be kicking my butt again in golf this week, I feel certain. I pay the man well as my personal trainer. He is a cocky bastard and a former Olympic contender, but I can still give him a run for his money.

I take out all my pent-up energy and aggression on Bastille during our sessions, and you better believe I will show him what I am made of this time! I don't show all of my cards though, of course, so I make a simple reply.

"Yeah sure, Bastille." I grant him with my own cocky ass smirk. "You can show yourself out now, as I have another appointment."

Sitting behind my desk, I look out of my floor-to-ceiling windows and scowl. Seattle's unpredictable weather is affecting my mood. Nothing excites me anymore; my life feels like a one big monotonous string of events. Elena says I need to acquire a new submissive, which usually would be the perfect solution, but the repetitiveness of it all is wearing me down. I haven't had sex in six months, women or submissives have stopped arousing me. I don't know what will satisfy me anymore, but I'm sure about one thing: I feel discontent.

I am not stupid. I know Elena still has that spark of hope somewhere buried deep inside her heart that we will get back together and resume our old ways. Honestly speaking, she is a good friend, but the woman has fucked more men than several people could go through in one lifetime! Not that it would change my mind if she hadn't fucked as many people but that's besides the point, I don't want to go down the same road twice. She was a good fuck, I agree, albeit a loose one. But she taught me how to fuck, and she taught me well. Not to forget she lent me some money which I have returned ten times already. To be honest I am getting tired of her sooner rather than later!

After I was with Elena for six years, I have had fifteen subs and then some, but now they don't satisfy me. Nothing truly satisfies me anymore. Their petty attitudes and always wanting _'more'_ have sent me into fits of rage. I don't understand. They have always known what they are getting themselves into, even signed contracts to that effect, so why cry about it later?

I don't seek the subs. They seek me out - with the help of an agent or sometimes Elena - and I choose the most suited one amongst them. Women are over-rated anyway, so who needs them? Certainly not me. The only women I have in my life who I respect and need are my mother, Grace, and my sister, Mia.

It's almost laughable when my submissives attempt to fix me or get _'more'_. Come on, woman, your job here is to submit to my every whim, please me in every way possible, and get fucked, not try to take over my life. When they get too much out of hand? Well, a man's got to do what a man's got to do. I sweep them out of my life like a bug out of butter. Women had always been _expendable_ and only a source of release for me and sometimes not even that.

My phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I bark a little unnecessarily at Andrea, my assistant.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Anastasia Steele is here, for Miss Katherine Kavanagh." She stutters.

What? First, this Katherine Kavanagh annoys the hell out of me for months until I agree to give her an interview for WSU magazine, and then she sends a replacement? Then again, why do I care? I only agreed because of her family background and her father's business relations to me.

"Fine. Send her in." I grumble petulantly rubbing my eyes.

Let's just get this over with, shall we. I start to look over some important documents while waiting for a certain Miss Steele. A few seconds later, the door opens and clicks shut. I hear some rustling noise and then a "Humph!" So I look up. The first thing I encounter is a crown of shiny mahogany locks whose possessor is picking up a messenger bag. She seems to have stumbled over the threshold, and she is now in a bending position. Sweet Jesus, her ass looks mouth-watering, perfectly round and tight. Suddenly my pants start feeling tight and a little too snug. I'd love to warm a plump ass like this one!

She raises herself from her bent position and turns around, fixing her luscious hair. Mother of fuck! I feel like I am struck by lightning! I notice her considerably full, perky breasts first, down to her tiny waist, wide round hips, and endless legs. I survey back upwards, and I can certainly appreciate her baby smooth, peaches and cream skin and the wildest blue doe eyes I have ever seen. Those full, pouty lips - Grant me some Mercy! - encased in her teeth, seemingly unbeknownst to her. If this woman is that beautiful from afar, I wonder…

"Hello sir, my name is Anastasia Steele. Miss Kavanagh is indisposed. Um…she sent me. Unfortunately, she is sick, so I apologize for the last-minute change, Mr. Grey." She finishes fidgeting as she meets my eyes nervously. Our eyes clash and a jolt of electricity halts me in my tracks. I feel like those magnetic orbs are digging into my soul, unnerving me, almost making me kneel in front of her like a tongue-tied fool. Thank God I am sitting in a chair and not standing up. I need to control my reactions and compose myself, lest I make a fool out of myself in front of Miss Delectable Anastasia Steele.

I inhale deeply, trying to smoothen up my nerves as she's busy gazing up admiringly at the paintings in my office.

"A local artist." I explain. "Trouton."

"Lovely." She whispers thoughtfully in a quiet manner. "Raising the ordinary to extraordinary."

Those were my thoughts exactly while I purchased them, and she voiced them so elegantly and effortlessly. I feel like she has compelled me - well, more like compelled my grouchy cock - but right now all she has to do is command me and I will follow her, wiggling my tail like a domesticated puppy. But we can't let her know that now, can we?

What the solid fuck!? I am a billionaire Control-freak Christian Grey. The thoughts swelling inside of me with the combination of lust and her celestial beauty are starting to freak me out. I feel like I am in the presence of a goddess and would like to do nothing but worship at her feet. It escapes my notice that while I was busy thinking, I was staring at her delicate feet. Speaking of which, I would like to have a foot job by these dainty cute toes and…

I imperceptibly shake my head as I realize that I've spaced out again. I look back at her and clock her looking between me and her feet like I am some sort of a creep. Hell, I am sounding like a creep even to myself. Get a grip, Grey.

I compose myself and respond. "Yes, very intellectual approach you have." Then, I flash her my _'cum for me'_ smile. Her breath hitches and her eyes glaze over. Good. That was exactly the reaction I was looking for. Glad to know I still own my balls.

Then, it is a split second decision after gaining the control of my lost bearings, I determine that Miss Anastasia Steele _will be_ writhing beneath me soon enough, pleading for mercy and asking me to let her cum! Oh, but I won't let her, will I? Of course not, I will punish her, make her pay. I will fuck her raw, and I will spank the shit out of that sweet, round ass. I am going to make those huge titties bounce with some powerful jerks.

Suddenly, I am giddy with the prospect of a new challenge and a fresh pussy. I always get what I want. I might sound spoiled, but that's the way things have always been and always will be until the end of my days! At least I will find some enjoyment in this new turn of events and get rid of this tragic boredom.

But, for now, I need to stop spacing out and collect my wayward thoughts, lest little Miss Steele thinks of me as a salivating stalker. With that, I gesture toward the white leather couch, indicating she should be seated, and I give her yet another panty-dropping smirk.

Well, Miss Steele, get ready for the ride. You won't even know what's going to hit you!

* * *

**Review!**


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: To whom it may concern, Fifty Shades trilogy belongs to its rightful author. **

**A/N: This looks more readable now that LaLa Loopsie 11 has edited it! Thanks a lot Girl!**

* * *

I see the door to the Billionaire's office open. Here goes nothing! As I stand and prepare to go through Mr. Grey's office door, an African-American stud exits, and I can't help but wonder how he'll look without his clothes.

My conscience raises her prim brow, he looks built up, you know? Fuck, I am seriously depraved; I need to stop this. Don't want to give big Ole Mr. Grey a heart attack or the wrong impression. Sugar Daddy Grey, ha!

"So, golf this week, Grey?" The stud asks while exiting through the office door. I strain to hear the answer but it is too low. Well, let's get this over with already. My ass already feels like it gained a pound because of how restless I was sitting there!

I stroll towards the door, and as I pass through it my messenger bag gets caught on the handle, slips off my shoulder, and falls down. Damn it, Steele! Can't survive ten seconds without embarrassing yourself, can you? I bend toward the lushly carpeted floor and start picking up my messenger bag along with its contents. Did I just hear a groan? Surely not.

When I manage to stand on my feet, I turn around, and _Holy mother of all the sweet cocks in the world_, I see a supermodel. No, not a supermodel…a fucking God, yes definitely…an Adonis. He is sitting behind a grand office desk, looking at me intently. He must have seen my dazed expression, because he pretty much looks dumbfounded himself. For a few seconds, I don't even remember how to react. When Kate asked me to interview him, I just thought about the task, the interview; I didn't think about the man. I never expected him to be so...ruggedly Male. Yes. Definitely Male, The Alpha Male. I inhale sharply as the realization hits me with a crashing force. God, he looks positively delicious and my cooch has now started raining cats and dogs. Oh, damn!

Is it just me, or is His Royal Highness checking me out? Wait, but that can't be. Kate told me he is probably gay. It's a shame if that's the case. According to my opinion, this man would be the perfect specimen for dipping into some honey pots, but according to the common wisdom, he prefers poop holes. Wouldn't I just love to show him the joys of a woman and make an honest cunt-loving man out of him?! Grandma Steele must be rolling in her grave right now.

Shit! On the other hand, if he's not gay, then he might not be checking me out, meaning the dude's probably offended by my lack of professional wear. Well, you know what? Curse you Grey! We're not all born with a silver spoon in their mouth.

I decide to compose myself before I get a charge for sexually harassing the poor guy. I mean he wouldn't even know how fucked-up horny I actually am, not even my friends suspect anything and they've known me for a _long_, _long_ time. Okay Steele, seriously, get your game face on!

"Hello sir, my name is Anastasia Steele. Miss Kavanagh is indisposed. Um…so she sent me. Unfortunately, she is sick, so I apologize for the last-minute change, Mr. Grey." Deep breaths. There, I said it. I think I got my marbles back in time.

My wayward gaze flickers to the paintings displayed on his wall, which are amazingly artistic and aesthetically stimulating. After a sharp intake of breath, he explains as he catches my gaze. "A local artist…Trouton."

"Lovely." I reply candidly. "Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." I fill my lungs with the soothing air which contains a hint of mint and an appealing masculine cologne.

After gazing at the picture for a few more seconds, I turn back towards him. What the hell? I notice Mr. Grey as he looks at my feet, bewildered. I love to pamper them, but the way Mr. Grey is staring at them is very...intense. What? I look at my feet and then back at him. _'Foot fetish much, Mr. Grey? Men!'_ I think to myself, feeling giddy inside.

The way the guy is regarding me, I am not so sure he can be a gay...call it women's intuition.

"Yes, very intellectual approach you have." He says in an absolute manner and gives me a pussy flooding smile. My breath hitches, and he looks amused. The smug bastard! He knows what he's doing. So you wanna play? I am deadset, that by the time I leave for Portland, I will have determined if the infamous Mr. Grey is gay or straight, or swings both ways! It'll be like a little challenge for myself.

He gives me a welcome smirk to assure me that he is ready for the interview to be taken and gestures towards the luxurious white office couch. I take out the tape recorder Kate has given me. Good God, she couldn't have given me more embarrassing shit to display in front of Mr. Grey!

"I hope you don't mind me recording your answers, Mr. Grey." I smile sheepishly looking at him as my cheeks flood with a flush, abashed to display the battered tape recorder in-front of the most eligible - screw eligible - the most sexy man in the state of Washington.

"Oh, no not at all, Miss Steele." He replies, seeming to be suppressing an amused smile. _Dog!_ Hmmm, I wonder if his dick knots like a pure canine too? Steele, you are one horny little shit! Only you would derive a fucked up visualization just from thinking _'dog'_ and I inwardly groan and roll my eyes at myself.

"Well, I have some questions for you, Mr. Grey." I deadpan.

"I thought you might." He replies trying to hide his amusement. Well, I am glad I amuse you Mr. Grey, if you want some more amusement I can jump on the table, spread my legs, and bury your face in my cooch whilst holding those hair in my fist. Yes, that would definitely amuse you…not, I think bitterly. I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

"You have amassed your empire at such a young age. To what do you owe your success?" I ask him. Jesus Kate, what a lame question. He also looks vaguely disappointed. _Great_.

"Business is all about people Miss Steele, I pride myself on judging people. I know what makes them tick, what makes them flourish, what inspires them. I like people who know how to strive their way towards the top and enjoy rewarding the ones who prove themselves worthy."

Why do I have the feeling that he is not just talking about his business?

He fixes me with his intense stare and continues. "My belief is that to achieve success in any scheme, one has to make himself master of said scheme, having the upper hand…always staying one step ahead, taking what you want by any means necessary, knowing it inside and out, every single little detail. I can work very, very _h__ard_ to attain _anything_ that I desire." I notice that his voice has turned husky by the time he finishes his last sentence, and I cannot help but feel affected by his subtle innuendos. Were those even innuendos or is my cooch doing the thinking again?

Successful though he may be but he's snobbish! "Well, maybe you are just lucky." I say in a mild petulant manner. I cannot help but goad and try to ease him down his high horse, his eyes flare up in anger while I sit here wondering why the hell my mouth won't stay shut.

"Miss Steele, I don't subscribe to luck or chance. As I told you, I believe in acquiring what I want by _any_ means necessary. I acquire the right people, direct their energies accordingly, and I just seem to get lucky. The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership." He replies, trying to suppress his rising irritation.

I cannot help but feel amused, I think he has noticed. "Well, I don't know Mr. Grey, to me you sound like a control freak." _Woah_, never knew I had that in me.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things Miss Steele, you should perhaps keep that in mind." I look at him, raising my brow, and he glares back bitingly. I seize my lower lip with my teeth to suppress my smile that threatens to pop out and my face flushes. He looks torn, his silver gray eyes blazing like two metal orbs, and he strokes his index finger against his lower lip and looks at my mouth. Then, he snaps his eyes shut, pinches the bridge of his nose, and breathes deeply in an effort to calm himself down. Vain effort if I must say.

When he looks back at me, he seems impassive. Hmmm, was that Mr. Grey leering at my...umm...mouth? Huh? I can't help but feel a little giddy inside. Deciding to test my theory, I bite my lower lip deliberately, slowly, pouring enticement in that little nip. He appears perplexed, brief awareness flashes on his face as he looks intently in my eyes but just after flicking his eyes back to my lips and slowly licking his own scrumptious looking ones, trying to suppress I don't know what.

An odd flicker passes his eyes. "Besides Miss Steele, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries, and believing in yourself, that you were born to _control_." He says confidently, his eyes still glued to my mouth.

I simper idly. "Hmn Mr. Grey. Do you feel you have immense power and control?" I ask, my voice laced with unintended innuendos. I inwardly blanch at the incorrigible flap that is my tongue.

A flare of anger passes his eyes before he suppresses it. "Miss Steele." He grinds out. "I employ over forty thousand people. That is power. I can wreck people's lives if I decide I am no longer interested in the telecommunication business and sell it off. Do we understand each other?" His eyes glowering.

My throat suddenly goes dry and my mouth drops open, as I am staggered by his lack of compassion and humility. I gulp because I think I have detected a hint of a threat in his words. I have to remind myself that here I am talking to an immensely powerful man who has the power to crush me without batting his gorgeous eyelashes. I should try and control my fucking uncontrollable mouth. Yeah Steele, you're doing a good job digging your own grave! Well, never show fear, I always say, and if one can't brawl their way out of it, fucking smooth talk their way out of it. And I can also think of a thousand more ways to reduce his anger, and all of them included me flashing my tits! I have to get back on track though before I do something I'd later come to regret!

"But _sir_, don't you have a board to answer to?" I ask in a relatively tame voice. I mean, no need to anger an already raging bull, right?

"I am the sole owner of everything I own and will own in the possible future because I don't like to answer to anyone. Never have, never will." He looks at me, then drags his eyes lazily to my breasts then back to my face. He seems to be well aware that he has tamed me for the time being, the bloody fucking nut-case!

Huh! You don't know who you are messing with, Grey! You'd be surprised, and I would love to surprise you. Game on. I straighten myself and flick my hair to the one side of my shoulder, baring my neck, and continue with the interview questions Kate has prepared. "Do you have any other _interests_, Mr. Grey?" I ask innocently, imitating a little girl's voice, crossing my legs and peeking up at him shyly through my lashes. He gulps with wide eyes, I think he bought it, but I hope I emphasized on '_interests_' correctly.

He takes a shuddering breath. Ha! "I have varied interests, Miss Steele." He says before gulping again. I smile my shy smile up at him, and he stresses. "Very varied" In a whisper, his eyes alight with some wicked thought.

I continue, undeterred. "From what I have gathered, you work very _hard_, sir. What do you do to relax, if I may ask please?" I keep up the façade. Men!

"I...I...ahem. I sail, I fly, and I indulge in…various physical pursuits." He responds rather enigmatically.

"Might I ask, what would those physical pursuits be sir, if it doesn't displeases you to discuss this further?"

He shifts in his chair and leans forward. "Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Steele?" I try to act confused, as he leans back and collects his bearings. "I am a very wealthy man Miss Steele. I have some very absorbing hobbies and likewise physical activities."

"Would your friends say you are easy to get to know?"

"I am a very private person, Miss Steele. I go a long way to protect my privacy, and I usually don't give interviews." He trails off.

"Why did you agree to do this one then?"

"First, I am the benefactor of WSU, so it makes sense to give an interview for the student paper. Second, for all intents and purposes, I could not get Miss Kavanagh to relent. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I have to admit I admire that kind of tenacity in a person, as I can be very persuasive and relentless myself when set my sight on something." He replies throatily. Huh, is that so, Mr. Grey? I can eat you for lunch and spit you out - I guess.

"Well Mr. Grey, do you have a philosophy of life? If so, what is it?"

"No not a philosophy, maybe a principle. A man who can acquire full possession of his own mind can take possession of anything or anyone else. I am a very singularly driven man. I like control…of myself and those around me." I would very much like you to control me…and my orgasms, Mr. Grey.

"So you like to possess things?"

"Yes, you got the picture. Bottom line, I do." For real? God, he is so arrogant, but I swear, I must be ruining his seat with my open floodgates.

"You sound like the ultimate consumer." I reply, and I am breathless at this point, wondering if his cock is as big as his ego.

"I am." He replies assuredly. _Sweet baby Jesus_, I need to control myself before I attack him in his own office. Is it just me or has the temperature arose significantly in this room? This guy's various vibes are giving me a whiplash.

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" The question was out of my mouth before I could filter through my brain what I was reading and blabbering. What the fuck, Kate? I know she was curious about his sexuality, but you don't ask the fucker to his face! I bet she added that question once she knew she wasn't going to have to be the one to ask it, the bitch! O shit, now he is surely gonna kick my ass straight to homelessness, as he is studying me like I'm an alien from another planet. Study away Mr. Grey, and when you figure it out please let me in on it, Because hell even I don't understand what the hell my problem is!

But, I can tell…this guy is not a gay, definitely not gay! No sir! No way.

Silence ensues, then he inhales crisply, grinds his teeth, leans forward while running his hand through his hair and smoothing them back down, trying to suppress his temper again. Through clenched teeth, he responds. "No Anastasia, I am not gay. If you haven't figured that out by now, I would love to demonstrate." Oh. My. God, can a person die because of visual stimulation? I can't believe he just said that! Does he really mean it? I'm in Mr. Grey, oh please I'm in for a _long_ demonstration.

I think he is just frustrated with me. This guy is so easy to goad that it's not even funny, though I am thoroughly enjoying pushing his buttons. I tuck my loosened strand of hair behind my ear nervously, and he cocks his head to one side, daring me to say something equally outrageous.

Before I can reply him, a knock resounds on the door and in comes yet another blonde. For the love of all things holy, this guy must have some weird fetish revolving around blondes. Wonder if I can turn the tide with my mahogany mane? Dream-on Steele.

"Mr. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting starts in two minutes." Oh thank you blondie, this was turning too weird for my own good, not to mention immensely intense.

"Cancel it!" He immediately orders, taking in my shirt that is straining against my breasts, staring openly, not even acknowledging the platinum blonde Barbie or granting her a single glance. _Yeah! That's my double fucking D's for ya!_ My inner goddess says fanning herself, _fucking_ _hooter! _Platinum Barbie looks lost, gaping at him while he is staring at my tits. _Well, hello there Mr. Grey, would you like to milk us? _This is getting awkward.

"Very well, Mr. Grey." She stammers, catching his line of gaze. She leaves the office in a flurry of shaking head and fidgeting limbs, obviously not wanting to stick around.

"So what was I saying, Miss Steele?" He stands up, treating me to my first full view of his body. Oh shit! I thought he was just messing with me, but he had been serious all this time. This guy looks positively yummy, but very, _very_ dangerous. Yes, _dangerous_…like a coiled viper ready to attack, My pores start to sweat and my body blushes, I feel like I'm barely able to breathe.

I stand up, ready to leave, but he starts. "I want to know about you Miss Steele. I think it's only fair." He comes near, and the closer he gets the more I have to crane my neck to maintain eye contact with him. Jesus, he is a tall guy, almost 6'3", and Oh. My. Lord…very, very muscular, with bulging biceps and a well-built chest straining against his shirt and suit jacket. He towers over me with my 5'5" petite frame. He leans in, all the while keeping eye contact.

My lungs constrict. "What would you like to know?" I whisper all of a sudden feeling intimidated, my numb body feels like it's being compelled to stay immobile and is slowly getting electrocuted.

"What are your plans after graduation?" He recedes back a little, giving me some room to come out of my daze, and I respond. "I haven't done much planning. Mr. Grey. My friend, Kate, and I are moving to Seattle after we graduate. I will then apply for some jobs." I start collecting my things.

"Oh I can give you a job, Miss Steele! A job that will be very well suited for you." I look at him sharply and he adds defensively. "We have an excellent internship program here." I just raise my eyebrows and ignore him, resuming my task of collecting my stuff.

"Yeah sure." I huff and reply mockingly. There goes my filter again. "You want me to work for you?"

"Yes."

"Uh hmn, by the way, what would my job description entail Mr. Grey, other than, 'Oh good Sir!?' And, you might want to add this clause to my contract: Anastasia Steele's body is not up for the gropes." I raise both of my eyebrows almost all the way up to my hairline in anticipation of his response. Fuck filter, It's over rated anyways, besides I already have that interview recorded.

Mr. Grey opens his mouth, then closes it like a fish out of water. "What?" He questions, horrified.

"It's a territorial habit that I picked up, Mr. Grey, you shouldn't have a problem with that." Man, I am feeling rather bold, all of a sudden. _Bye-bye good career._

"Are you insane? Don't flatter yourself!" He practically hisses at me and looks like a wild beast trying to break out of its cage because of my accusation. "I don't know what gave you that idea, woman, but I think you need to leave. You seem to be delusional!" He sneers. _Hello homeless people, are you in for a new street-mate?_

"Why Mr. Grey, you seem _excited!_" I did _not_ just say that... Where the fuck is my filter? _Somebody drown me please._

"What the fuck?" He literally bellows and looks flustered like he doesn't know what else to say. Yeah, baby. Bet I'm the first one to stump you!

"Pure curiosity. Although it explains your grumpiness. Well, I think I'm ready to leave now." I add, then quickly collect my things in the effort to leave unscathed.

"I _can_ silence that smart _mouth_." He seems to have recovered somewhat. Fine. Let's play then shall we.

"Oh, can you, now?" I intone.

"I don't react well to threats Miss. Steele. Next time find a ground to stand on before you decide to threaten me." Comes his roaring response. Fuck drowning, somebody fucking shoot me before the lion's jaw descends on me.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at him, and in a hot minute, he is behind me, looming over my petite physique. "Now what?" I hiss defensively. Damn if he hasn't rubbed me the wrong way.

"Just wanted to ensure you made it through the door in one piece." He looks positively irritated right now…and the credit goes to me and my big mouth!

We are in the foyer outside of his office. "Did Miss Steele have a coat?" He roars at the receptionist. Poor blondie, I kind of feel bad for her.

"Yes." She hurriedly says and retrieves my jacket. Before she can hand it over to me, Grey snatches it out of her hand, and holds it up for me to wear it, mocking me with his eyes. I shrug it on. He places his fingers on the back of my neck while helping me put on my jacket. I close my eyes, thinking about those sinfully large hands and deliciously long fingers.

I bet if he finger fucked me, those fingers could stretch my insides really wide given the fact that his hands are colossal sized. Damn! Now I want to lick his hands, that stupid man. I whimper intractably. I think he has heard me, because of the way he's looking at me with an intent in mind, his index finger presses the button to summon the elevator.

I am clenching my thighs, his hand still on my back, but there is no way he hasn't clocked my reactions. The elevator doors open, and I hurriedly walk in, desperate to escape this sinful man. Ugh, the bastard, he is doing it all on purpose, and when I turn around, he is leaning against the doorway besides the elevator with one hand on the wall looking at me like I am the eighth wonder of the world. The doors start to close and I breathe a small sigh of relief. But at the last second, his foot keeps the door from closing, and he enters the elevator, monitoring my shocked expression.

What the fuck? The elevator doors close, and we are left alone. He is looking at me like he is a panther ready to pounce, and I am the prey. This guy is seriously menacing and controlling, but I feel frustrated and annoyed because he's only torturing himself over the fact that he couldn't get his way. Here I am creaming my panties all over again, and I think I should sue this guy for he's a major cause of underwear destruction. How many panties can a girl change before she runs out of them? And they're expensive damnit!

"So Miss Steele? Care to explain what were you saying back in my office?"

"Um…nothing." I squeak and bite my lip before my filter dies down again.

He looks at my mouth again and seems ready to murder someone. "You were teasing me back in my office, on purpose I must add, and you still are in this elevator too."

I feel laughter bubbling out of my throat. "I don't know what you are talking about." I reply him with amusement, giving him a sweet smile. He might get a taste of his own medicine. The sexy fucker, he must have conquered a lot of pussies!

He looks at me menacingly and delivers intensely. "I usually don't do this, but I can't deny myself anymore. I'll just deal with the consequences later Miss Steele. You have left me with no choice. You should know better than to play with fire, little girl." He snarls. I look at him questioningly and he adds sensing my confusion. "I hope you won't mind...much." With that he lunges at me as the elevator walls support my back, grabbing my face and kissing me full on my mouth, tasting my lips with his tongue, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, growling like a wild animal. At first I'm not sure how to react, but then it registers that I'm being _kissed_. I am being kissed by _Mr. Grey_. _I'm being kissed by Christian fucking Grey!_

I kiss him back and feel my hand grab him by the hair on the back of his head as he presses his masculine body to mine. _Oh shit!_ I can feel his erection poking at my belly. _O my God, the Glory!_ This guy is insanely huge in the cock department. Not that I have anything to compare him to, but I can tell even through our clothes that there is no way this could be normal. I moan suggestively as he kisses me harder.

Think Steele! I want to leave him panting and horny and speechless. An idea forms in my head. I yank his head back. He growls and pushes me back to the elevator wall by my shoulders, taking long breaths and licking and kissing my neck like it is a cure for a depraved dying man.

Then, when he comes back for a kiss on the mouth, forcibly grabbing my hips and squeezing them, I groan and insert my fingers into my pants and inside my underwear flicking my nub and rubbing it hard. He notices the movement between our bodies and pulls back for a minute to survey the action, his eyes grows into saucers. Mission accomplished! "Oh hell no, you fucking vixen. You infuriating woman." He growls out of frustration.

"You want a taste, Mr. Grey?" I ask him moaning.

"Yes..." He swallows and answers with a mesmerized face, eyes still wide open. I place two of my fingers at the entrance of my pussy, pumping a little bit and gathering moisture from that secret passage. Grey watches intently as my hand moves inside my pants. He gulps audibly, with a huge boner that's bulging against his slacks.

"Open your mouth." I order him in my sexiest voice.

He doesn't know what to do at first, but then slowly, tentatively, he opens his mouth. I take my fingers out of my pussy and pants, they are absolutely soaking wet with my arousal. "You want a taste, Mr. Grey?" I ask teasingly, wiggling my fingers.

Mr. Grey is still speechless. I don't know how I'm able to pull this stunt off but I'll ponder on it later. Without waiting for his answer or consent, I add in a more bossy tone. "Taste this."

I insert my index and middle finger laced with my juices into his mouth, and his mouth immediately starts to suck on them as though his life depends on it, at the same time he grabs my hand with both of his. He groans out loud, in an almost pained way. That's more like it Mr. Grey! Be a good little puppy and lick them clean!

The elevator stops and just before the doors start to open again, I take my fingers out of his mouth. Never breaking eye contact with him, I wipe my fingers clean on the shoulder of his suit jacket. I add the final icing on the cake, softly and seductively. "Well, Mr. Grey. I am glad you had a taste. You are a **_very_**, _very lucky man_. You might not get another chance though, so I hope you made the most out of it. Farewell."

I sashay out of the elevator, head held high, swaying my hips. I turn back to look at Grey, and he is still standing in the elevator, looking dumbfounded, licking his lips with a prominent boner in his pants. I smirk and then wink at him. I turn around and start searching for my car in the parking lot, ready to leave for Portland.

I see I mastered my own challenge for myself. I determined that Christian Fucking Grey is not a gay. Always leave them wanting more!

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Christian's Inner Monologue

**A/N: Awesome LaLa Loopsie 11, thank you for beta'ing my chapters!**

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_ I made a fool out of myself in front of Miss Steele. It was the one thing I was trying to avoid all along, but I couldn't help myself in the end and I don't know what to do anymore. What the _solid fuck_? How can she just leave like that after she got me all worked up. I am still here, standing in the elevator, with a fucking _boner_ that can't seem to go down because of the taste that's left in my mouth.

That girl...no, not a girl, she is a woman. Maybe a vixen, a fucking siren, a she-devil sent from The God Himself to punish me, but she is definitely not a girl. Anastasia Steele is anything but a girl; she is a woman who can bring men to their knees with nothing but her eyes.

But why did she leave me high and dry? How can any woman leave me when I show the slightest of interest in them? This is a first. I have spent all my life watching women fall at my feet craving for my attention. And here I am, for the sake of a woman, some mere nobody at that, and I am dumbfounded and speechless, not to forget aroused.

For Miss Steele's attention, I went against my usual rules, for that fucking infuriating woman. And, what did she do? She threw all of that back at my face. I have never - and I mean never, ever - pursued anyone before, never wanted to, never needed to. I accept my intentions were less than honorable with her, but now I am at my lowest as far as honor is concerned. But did that give her the right to insult me?

Fuck! I can still taste her in my mouth. She looked so innocent when I first saw her. How could I have read her so wrong? How can she be so brazen? Now I realize that was all a façade for me, she was making fun of me all along, pulling my strings whilst I let her play me like she was a marionette and I a puppet. She was goading me on purpose. Was she even attracted to me or was she only making fun of me, later to share with her friends and laugh about.

'_How did you lose control, Grey?_'

'_Why did you put your reputation on the line for a woman who was probably playing you?_'

Miss Steele knew my intentions all along! She knew the effect she had on me. Jesus, the mother fucking temptress bitch! It's not my fault that she was so irresistible, and it's a good thing I didn't have the key to that elevator. _Thank goodness for that!_ I can't imagine what would have happened if we would have been in a truly confined place, where she couldn't have escaped, hid, or run from me. Maybe I would have taken the girl without her consent.

That's what truly alarmed me; I abhor non-consensual activities but with a certain Miss Steele, I am no longer sure exactly what I am capable of doing. That's how intoxicated I was by her presence, her scent, her taste. Sweet fuck, that taste...I can still taste her. I can still taste her pussy, and I groan aloud, tugging my hair due to frustration.

I have always been in control of everything in my life, that is the reason I am a dominant but my paranoia and distrust towards others has also turned me into a recluse. She shook the carefully constructed dam around my control, being in her presence, seeing her, it was like the beast I had caged in my body for so long has been freed. I thought I have seen the worst of myself being a dominant and getting off of sadism, but apparently not.

The things I have done to my submissives and the things Elena has done to me are nothing compared to the things I want to do to one Anastasia Steele. The monster that used to live inside me is nothing compared to the animal that she has brought out in me, she has taken my feelings of sadism and owning a possession to a whole new level. She should have known better than to play with fire. She should have known she would get burned, but she kept tempting me.

I don't know what to do, and this is not me. How am I supposed to get in touch with her? Sure, I can get her background check or stalk her, but would she even talk to me? Would she even give me a chance?

Yeah, Grey, a chance for what? A chance for her to submit herself to my torture? I accepted myself that I don't know for sure what I'm capable of doing if left alone with her. Why take the chance? Just forget her. I can feel myself calming somewhat. Yes, she has a smart mouth, but she is just an innocent girl, who hasn't even graduated yet. What business do I have with such a young girl? What business, indeed?

Try as I might, I cannot forget what she did to me. Damn it, now I'm getting riled up again! Was she insane? She doesn't know how powerful I really am, what I am capable of doing if provoked, how I can crush everything she has ever known in a matter of mere seconds. Do I want to crush her, Destroy her spirit? No, of course not - at least I hope not...but...do I? I know damn well I want another taste. she teased me just to deny me.

I can always try to pursue her, give her the illusion of a relationship, and then mold her into what I want her to be. I can lavish her with gifts, buy her whatever her heart's desire, anything…absolutely anything she wants. All of my submissives used to get positively enthused when I spent money on them, their faces practically glowed over the prospect of a new car or any other extravagance. It's not that difficult to make a woman happy. Yes, Anastasia would surely be happy too. All she has to do is be mine. I just need to fuck her and get her out of my system. Then, I can send her on her way.

Anastasia Steele will learn to submit to her superiors, and I will damn well be the one to teach her.

I don't even notice when I get back to my office, because I am so lost in my thoughts. I sit down in my office chair and deliberate. Do I even want to be alone with her? I know I am a sick and depraved individual, but for the love of fuck, I want her. I want to see her helpless and bound at my whim, with her pink pussy on display, ready for me to eat and nibble on. I want to taste her again. She practically made me taste her, and now I want more. I am feeling like an addict. I want to fuck her, use her body for my pleasure. If she ever found out about my thoughts, she would probably run for the hills.

I take a deep breath in resignation and settle my mind on a decision. I need to see her. Should I follow her to where she lives and try to contact her? No, I need to play it cool or she will get suspicious. After all, aren't I meeting her at the graduation ceremony already. Yes, I will meet her there, but I can text her before so she will know that I am interested, to keep me fresh on her mind.

I don't want her to give up hope and allow herself to be pursued by any other guys. Who am I kidding, She must have guys falling all over her. She is probably a player, a man eater, or else she couldn't have fooled me like that.

The thought of her with someone else gives me a gut wrenching and nauseated feeling, one with which I am not at all familiar. Obviously, I need to get this out of my system. I have to fuck her as soon as possible, and after I am done, she can go do whoever she wants.

I damn well wasn't kidding when I said I'd like to shut her mouth. Nobody has ever dared to ask me such questions, not my family, my employees, or even the press. Yet, the tone she used with me, I could tell she was mocking me. I will get to you Anastasia Steele, and I will have my was.

She was so sinfully delicious. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, and with a smart mouth no less.

I pick up my blackberry and make a call. "Welch."

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?" He answers nervously.

"I need you to run a background check on a Miss Anastasia Steele, student of WSU university, fellow student and friend of Katherine Kavanagh." I order him.

"Got it, Mr. Grey. I will contact you as soon as I collect all the information."

"Make it fast." I end the call and stand up. I go in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, looking outside, once again watching Seattle's weather, standing in the same place where I'd been before I met a certain Miss Steele.

I shake my head. What a difference an hour makes!

* * *

**Review Everyone!**


	5. Ana and Kate

**A/N: All thanks to the dearest LaLa Loopsie, it's now beta'ed!**

* * *

I head toward my car, sashaying with confidence. Once I am sure I am out of his line of sight, I slump my shoulders a little and take a deep refreshing breath. Woaahhh, I still can't believe what I did with Christian Arrogant Grey. Ha! More like what I did to Christian Puppy Grey, I giggle somewhat uncertainly.

He must be cursing me in his head right now. My mind is blown, because no man has ever affected me the way Christian Grey just did. I cannot fathom why. I am glad I didn't beg him to take me in the elevator like a hussy, but I was so hot for him, I'm not sure why I didn't beg him, it was once in a lifetime chance, damnit!

Mr. Grey has has a fine ass, and holy shit, the boss of all the monster cocks on the planet. I felt it poking me on my belly through our clothes, but what the hell was that? That tool was not normal, it was badass. I'm pretty sure he would've ripped me into half if things had escalated, considering I am a virgin. Of course, but that's not the issue…I would rather bear the pain and give it up to some real man rather than losing it to some jerk-off college boy who hasn't even started growing pubes yet.

I feel embarrassed. Lord, he must think of me as a nymphomaniac. I roll my eyes at myself…that would be because you _are_ a nympho, Steele, albeit a virgin one. I still don't know if a virgin can be a sex addict, so that is still up for debate in my fucked up mind. I shake my head at my own thoughts.

Now that I'm in my car, I feel dejected. I might never get a chance again in my life to be with The Christian Grey. I should've made the most out of it. He seemed interested, considering he kept giving me those hungry looks and compared with that predatory persona; if his boner was any indication then _yes_ he was definitely interested. Here I go and cream myself again. Jesus, at this point, I just need a shower, and this shit is starting to piss me off. I settle for patting my cooch lovingly, and saying. "Don't worry baby! You will get some soon. I think we will wait for my exams to be over and maybe wait until graduation day. Then, maybe we will lose that cherry. No, not maybe! This time we will definitely lose it as soon as possible."

I do seem to have a lot of men after me. I have dated a few, but I couldn't go far from second base due to my own high standards. Maybe I am living in a delusional world, and I just need to get over it. Oh, _thank the fuck_ I didn't go too far with Christian Grey. I really do think he was on the verge of opening his zipper and fucking me right there in the elevator of GEH. If things had escalated, it would've been inevitable for him to know my status as a virgin, resulting in me being far too embarrassed, what with my traitor blush giving me away and all.

I'm sure his high and might smug self would've laughed his ass off, and then told me to run along and find myself some tiny dicked co-ed. I've always admitted of wanting a man who can take charge of his partner sexually, with a no-nonsense attitude and a smirk that says. '_Yeah, I have a huge cock, but I am not sure you will be able to handle it, so run along._' Seems like Mr. Grey fits the bill, I think to myself and sigh wistfully.

Snap out of it, Anastasia!

You realize that this might be a daily occurrence in his life, you showed him what you are made of. Now, just drive your car, and go home before you get yourself in an accident. Kate is sick, she needs you. Ooooh, my little Katie, I love that girl to death. I need to get home as soon as possible to make her some light food. Being a best friend comes with some privileges for her inquisitive ass. We both take care of each other and are ready to hide a body if the need ever arose. I laugh to myself again.

Yeah, I remind myself, don't forget you need to tell her about Christian Yummy Grey too. Knowing Kate she'll laugh her ass off, and then high five me while coughing with her fever.

As I leave the city limits of Seattle behind, I begin to replay the interview in my mind and suddenly I am awash with embarrassment. I understand he was cold and calculating and arrogant, not to mention a total tyrant, but I did embarrass the guy, but it's not like I am gonna meet him ever again. I mean, seriously. Rich ass, hot ass, arrogant ass and all around ass guys like Christian Grey, if they do want a girl, it's just to be an arm candy and for providing an all time accessible pussy. It's not like he is gonna contact me or come after me. Jesus, Steele, get your fucking head out of the clouds and back to reality.

I'm sure Mr. Grey just wanted a thrilling tryst with the interviewing student. Turns out, he got a little taste of my special sauce, but so what? That's all it was to him. What else do you expect from a guy who talks to you suggestively while you interview him. That Pervert!

An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. He may be arrogant, but then he has a right to be. He is successful, insanely rich, and seems to be a total fuck machine. Who wouldn't like for him to dig them - literally. I check the speedometer. I am driving more cautiously than I normally would because of the insane weather. Hmmm Mr. Grey, I'd like to feel that pole again...

Stop it Anastasia, _just forget it_. I drive my car whilst scolding myself - for the love of God. I decide that all in all, it's been a very interesting experience, but I shouldn't dwell on it. It was fun, but I'll put it behind me. I will probably never have to see him again. I am immediately cheered by the direction of my practical thoughts, and I switch on the mp3 player. I turn the volume up loud, sit back, and listen to the thumping Backstreet boys as I press down on the accelerator. I love my Boys.

As I pull up outside our home, I know Kate will want a blow-by-blow account of everything. She is nothing if not tenacious, and she will be giving me the Kavanagh Inquisition in T minus three minutes, I'm sure. Kate is from a very affluent family, and her parents bought this place for her. I have lived here with her for four years now, paying peanuts for rent, and I can truly say it's been home. Kate has been my friend since the first day of college, as we just seemed to hit it off. She is the reason I am finally confident in my skin now, after having grown up under the wing of my step-dad.

"Ana, you are back!" I hear an excited call, Kate is sitting in our living room surrounded by books, clearly studying for finals. "I was beginning to worry. I expected you back sooner. Oh my God! Thank you so much for doing this; I really owe you babe, and I promise I will make it up to you. Tell me: how was it? What was he like? Hey, don't give me that look! Have you seen the guy?! Good-looking bastard!"

And here we go! Now that she's let me get a word in edge-wise, I say smugly. "You won't believe what happened Kate; I still can't believe it myself!"

"What?! What happened? Tell me!" Kate is getting restless, I see. Ha ha. I'll keep her in suspense. Serves her right for the '_gay_' question! Gah!

"Well, let's just say I gave Christian Grey a taste." I raise my brow.

"A taste?" Oh yes, my dear little Kate is confused. "Ana?"

I tell Kate everything that has happened today at the interview with me and Christian Grey, bit by bit. I let her know I'm irritated about her damn question regarding Grey's sexuality and she has the sense to look embarrassed - a little. She looks devious, though, and pointed out it may have helped me in my challenge to find out which team he played for. Despite her fever, she is on the edge of her seat, and by the time I am nearing the end, her eyes are bugging out from her sockets from the excitement of it all.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, tell me that was all a made-up story and not a reality?" Comes Kate's snickering question.

"Oh, it was real, all right! You better believe it, honey!" I shake my head, smirking.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD._" Kate shouts like a banshee. "You made out with Christian Grey, and you felt his dick, and you actually made him lick your pussy juice off of your fingers? Wow, way to go, Steele. You did me proud. Ha! Never knew you were that kinky." Kate says giving her own smart ass smirk while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing Kavanagh, stop looking at me like that! It was nothing, just a thrill. You know how guys like Grey are." I say with exasperation.

"Hmmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you were sad, but maybe you're right. At least you showed him some guts, and besides, how many girls can claim that they made out with Christian Grey?" she asks giving me a high five.

"Seriously Kate, you should have seen his face…Priceless!"

"I can imagine." She laughs. "Too bad I can't include that part in my article for the paper. Imagine, imagine Ana…Christian Grey making out with the interviewing student!" We both look at each other and start to laugh our asses off.

"Kate?" I say cautiously.

"Yup?" She says popping the p.

"I am thinking that I should lose my virginity soon. It's starting to get embarrassing!" I whisper as my face reddens.

I hear an excited squeal. "_Oh my God, yes!_ Finally Ana! You know, I told you ages ago just get rid of it and enjoy your life sweetie. Who do you think would be up for the job?" Kate says with a contemplative sounding voice.

"I don't know; any suggestions?" I ask, mulling over my situation.

"Well, you know that Ethan likes you, right?" she asks carefully, gauging my reaction.

"_Kate_." I say with a whine. Ethan is Kate's brother, and it would get too weird besides I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Kate if things doesn't work out.

"Okay, okay! How about Sebastian?" Is she serious? I raise my eyebrow.

"Seriously Kate? I am not touching him with a ten feet pole. No exes!" No way, I can't do this to him.

"He was pretty hot, Ana." I agree. But please don't even go there, Kate.

"Next, please." I change the topic.

"Victor?" Puh-lease!

"Try again! He looks like a diseased chicken!" We laugh at Victor's expense but then I immediately feel bad about that. He's so twitchy it's irritating.

"Oh, what about that senior with a hot body? James, who has been asking you out for a while now?" Ewwww.

"_Creep Alert._" I shudder.

"Fuck Ana, you are being a choosy ass again!" Kate retorts angrily.

"Kate..." I feel silly and unnecessarily fussy.

"You know what? Let's just concentrate on our exams, and after that, we will find someone. Oh, how about Jose? You know he loves you Ana."

"Hmmm, Jose? Not bad, but I don't want the line between our friendship to blur because of sex. You know he would probably get his hopes up, and I'd hate to disappoint him later." Jose was one of my good friends, and I didn't want to lose his friendship over some lame ass fuck session.

"You know he will take you any way he can. For you to give him your virginity would be a dream come true for him. Come on Ana We are all youngsters, he will cope. We ought to do that shit!" I couldn't disagree with Kate there but still that's not me.

"Give me some time, and I'll think about it. But, I'm sure of one thing: I won't be a virgin for long now." I say with conviction, my mind already made up!

After having a short debate with Kate, I go to my room, take my clothes off, and pamper myself with a warm shower. After moisturizing my face and body thoroughly with strawberry butter cream, I wearily fall onto my bed trying to sleep in my body hugging pj's.

I am feeling very restless, and I wonder why?

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Graduation

**A/N: All the previous chapters of Claiming of fifty shades has been edited and beta'd, I would like you to check that out once again!**

**I dedicate this chapter to sweet LaLa Loopsie 11, babe, Thank you so much for helping me out and beta'ing my chapters.**

**To whom it may concern if you are easily offended, don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

DOB: September 10, 1991, Montesano, WA

Address: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888

Mobile number: 360 959 4352

Social Security Number: 987-65-4320

Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888

Acct Number: 309361

Occupation: Undergraduate Student, WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts - English Major

GPA: 4.0

Prior Education: Montesano JR-Sr High School

SAT score: 2150

Employment: Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)

Father: Franklin A. Lambert, DOB: September 1 1969, Deceased: April 11 1991

Mother: Carla May Wilkes Adams, DOB: July 18 1970

Mother's Marital Status: Franklin A. Lambert: Deceased and Widowed, Raymond Steele: Divorced, Stephen M. Morton: Divorced, Robin (Bob) Adams: Present

Political Affiliations: None Found

Religious Affiliations: None Found

Sexual Orientation: Not Known

Relationships: None Indicated at Present

Hmmm Miss Steele…she is obviously bright, based on her GPA. She is a little mouthy though. Ah, that mouth, and what I'd like to do to it! No boyfriend or relationships, huh? That's unexpected, and I'm not sure I believe it. Given her charm and the fact that she simply oozes sexuality, I thought she would have herd of men chasing her around. That Miss Steele is an enigma who is confusing the hell out of my brain, a puzzle that I'd love to solve piece by piece!

I pore over the executive summary for the hundredth time since I received it, looking for any additional insight into the arousing Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. I cannot get the damned woman out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. Who is this woman? And who does she think she is? I have found myself replaying the interview in my head during meetings: her dainty fingers on the recorder; the way she tucked her hair behind her ear; her blushing cheeks; the lip biting. Fuck me…the lip biting gets me every time, not to mention the elevator ride, the kiss, her unforgettable taste. What she did left me panting!

Now I have to wait, and I particularly hate waiting. I. Do. Not. Do. Waiting! This is new to me, because I am about to lose it. But, I have to find out more about her. I have never tried to pursue a woman before, definitely a first...

Christ! What if she's not single? Is she a player? What if she is hiding a relationship? She wouldn't do that to another man, would she? She very actively participated in our kissing session, but fuck! The thought never even occurred to me, but what if she was just playing with me, messing with my brain, when she already has a relationship?

If that is the case, I am going to ruin that relationship. In fact, I will tell him rather vividly exactly what transpired in that elevator! She has no idea what she has unleashed, doing what she did to me in the elevator.

Did Miss Steele seriously think she could tease me like THAT, and then get away so easily without giving me a piece of her. She must not know that Persistent is my middle name. Miss Anastasia Steele… welcome! Welcome to the world of Christian Persistent Grey!

I will get her one way or another, by hook or by crook, she's mine! That is, until I tire of her.

Think, Grey, think. What to do next. Text her, call, or just wait until graduation? I could call, and engage her in some small talk. Oh, wonderful idea, Grey, why don't you give her a front row seat so she can see how fucked up you are in glorious Technicolor. Besides, she's an intelligent woman, she would realize that you have stalked her and meddled with her personal information, and I'm betting she would not be impressed. She'd be pissed, which most likely would delay me being buried balls deep in that sweet pussy of hers!

No, we cannot have that. No more delays, so I suppose I should not contact her for now. I will have to wait for her graduation ceremony. I hope she doesn't know yet that I am handing over the degrees; I want to catch her by surprise.

I reached Portland last night for the graduation ceremony, and after a restless night full of the usual nightmares, I am ready to start my day. I will see Anastasia, so I have a ridiculous grin on my face. I've had a few days to cool down since the elevator incident, so I'm not feeling as out-of-control as I was before. I feel like I must look goofy as hell, staring into space and grinning like a mad man. I feel like I find myself with more resolution in the morning. Anastasia Steele is going to be my best fight today. If I want something, I can always be sure that I will obtain the object of my desire. Right now, Anastasia Steele is the only thing I have in my sights. I know that with my natural dominant nature, I can bring her to heel, at the same time as I control the irrational thoughts I was having a few days ago. I feel like I've tamed the monster, at least.

I get out of my bed in the Heathman suite, order a big breakfast, and take a shower, after which I put on my gray suit, accessorizing with my silver tie. I am feeling like I am feeding off of caffeine, my blood is buzzing with adrenaline and excitement with a hint of nervousness. I call Taylor and tell him I am ready to leave.

Taylor drives me to the university. As I make my way to the Chancellor's office, I square my shoulders and feel powerful again, and I start to feel much more like myself. The Chancellor makes small talk with me, and I could care less about what he is saying. He then offers to introduce me to some other university faculty and staff. Not interested! So, I answer, "Perhaps I should go to the stage. I would like to go through my speech." I am very comfortable with public speaking, so I didn't really need to review; besides, I already have the speech memorized. One of the staff members shows me the way back stage.

"Who is giving the valedictorian speech?" I inquire of the staff member, who is clearly intimidated. Breathe buddy, I am just a man.

"Miss Katherine Kavanagh is going to give the valedictorian speech." Aha! Miss Steele's friend – this must be my lucky day! The man adds, "Let me see if she is around; she may be able to guide you through the process, sir."

My response is clipped, because I want to get this show on the road, "Yes, do that."

"I'll return shortly with her," he replies stuttering. A few minutes later, he comes back with a tall blonde, with a stern, no-nonsense, sure-of-herself, domineering attitude.

"Ah, the tenacious Miss Kavanagh. How do you do?" I say while shaking her hand as I thank my lucky stars that it was Anastasia that came for the interview and not Miss Kavanagh. She's attractive enough, obviously, but I wouldn't like her one bit, especially given the fact that I am particularly into brunettes.

"Mr. Grey," she says in a very self-assured manner, nodding her head. Her handshake is surprisingly strong. "Nice to meet you."

"Miss Kavanagh, would you please walk Mr. Grey through the motions of the ceremony and show him where the two of you will be processing?" the staff member asks her. He seems awed by her confidence, and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Hood," she replies, while giving me a sly, all-knowing smile. Shit! What has Miss Steele told her? As she seems to be sizing me up discreetly, I'm betting that Miss Kavanagh knows more than I'd care for her to know.

Once we are left alone, I cut to the chase and ask her, "Does your friend, Miss Steele, happen to be here?" There is no point in beating around the bush. Since Anastasia Steele did not sign an NDA, obviously she would share our little 'adventure' with her friend. Just thinking about it makes me feel bitter.

"She is graduating today, so of course she is here," she replies briskly. I am already annoyed with this creature.

"I would like for you to arrange it so that I can meet with her before the ceremony," I order her in my CEO voice, trying to intimidate her.

"Why?" she asks raising her right eyebrow, not intimidated at all. Yes, very annoying…I pegged that one right.

"I'm not going to answer that question, Miss Kavanagh, simply because I. Don't. Have. To. You are a student here, and I have come to give the commencement address. You would do well to remember that. My business with Miss Steele, or anyone else for that matter, is none of your concern." My reply is cold, and she stares at me with an open mouth for just a moment, at a loss for words. I do not suffer fools gladly, and I do not tolerate annoying attitudes. I would normally eviscerate anyone who dared, as I just did with little Miss Kavanagh. I have a reputation to keep. Only Anastasia has been an exception, having the liberty of bad mouthing and coping an attitude in front of me.

"Mr. Grey, I remember my place very well, thank you very much. Anastasia is my friend, so naturally her business is my business." This one is tough as nails, I'll give her that. I rarely see a person recover their wits so swiftly after I have snapped at them. She continues in her no-nonsense manner, "Regarding a meeting with Anastasia, I think I can help you. However, it will have to wait until after the ceremony is over. You see, I am rather busy right now, as is Anastasia." She raises both eyebrows, daring me to question her logic.

"Very well, Miss Kavanagh. Approach me after the commencement." I intentionally soften both my tone and my facial expression, because now that I think about it, shouldn't I be more welcoming towards Miss Kavanagh, given that she is Miss Steele's best friend?

"I'll do that Mr. Grey," she replies, to the point. She pauses, before continuing, "I will get her to you. I am not sure about your intentions, but if you hurt her, it's your balls," she finishes in a sweet tone with a darling smile that belies the threat she has just made. What is it with both of these females insulting me? My anger level rises, but I cannot do anything about it because others are approaching.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the Chancellor, faculty, and staff, along with Miss Kavanagh and myself, process in and take our seats. The students take their seats as well, with their families and friends filling the auditorium. As the obligatory applause subsides, the Chancellor approaches the podium. He drones on, and all the while, my eyes are slowly, discreetly searching for one Anastasia Steele among the herds of students. I'll be damned if they don't all look the same to me in their monochromatic caps and gowns. I attempt to casually scan the faces of the students, methodically, row by row, and I am becoming more disappointed by the minute. Where the fuck is she? I feel agitated.

Finally! There she is…looking at me. Our gazes lock for what feels like forever. I seem to have forgotten just how beautiful she is, and now I feel like I am being hit by a tornado. I have to fight the urge to ditch the ceremony, walk up to her, and drag her out of this facility. Wishful thinking there, Grey.

I continue to look at her intently, and I notice that she is squirming in her seat. Is she trying to hide from me? Our eyes still locked, I keep my face impassive. I try to keep the longing and expected creepiness out of my gaze. Still, she certainly looks uncomfortable, and I have to admit it amuses me. Not so confident now, are we, Miss Steele? Christ, I can see the blush on her face even from this distance. I am only able to see her face, as her body is hidden under that hideous graduation gown. Still, she manages to look adorable, though there are many other students in front of her, sometimes eclipsing my view of her. I want to beat them out of the way.

Let's play, shall we? Let's make her squirm. I keep staring at her, my index finger flicking on my lips. Anastasia obligingly squirms some more, trying to cross her legs. For fuck's sake, this little "game" has backfired, because now I am getting an erection. I try to suppress my growing problem by diverting my gaze from her and picturing Elliot in a tutu. Now, there's a good way to put a damper on my rising boner. I certainly don't want to give my speech with a tent poking out of my pants.

I am pulled away from my thoughts after hearing Miss Kavanagh's name being called for the Valedictorian speech. She charms the audience with her quick wit and confidence. I admit that I am impressed with the delivery of her lines. Once she's finished, the audience gives her a big round of applause, with Anastasia and her other friends and family cheering at her.

Next, I hear my name being called, and the Chancellor introduces me saying, "I now would like to introduce you to a young entrepreneur who has managed to find his place not only in the State of Washington, but in the entire U.S. as well on as the international stage. He is also a major benefactor of Washington State University. Please welcome Mr. Christian Grey." With that, it's my turn to give my speech. The audience gives a polite but subdued applause, as I take my place at the podium.

I survey the crowd for a moment, and then start my speech. "I am profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the University. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in Sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry…"

I go on and on in front of all the students, and I close my speech, saying, "This is a very personal journey for me..." while quietly looking at Anastasia. I smile at the audience, and even Miss Kavanagh is applauding for me with enthusiasm.

Finally when it's time to hand out the diplomas, I feel giddy. But, for God's sake, there are four hundred students queuing up for a diploma, and Miss Steele's last name starts with 'S'. For fuck's sake.

After what seems like hours later, Miss Steele's name is being called. My heart is beating as fast as a hummingbird's. She walks up to me, all nervous and red, while I manage to maintain my composed exterior. Her diploma is in my hand. Once she is near me, I gaze down at her. I pass her the diploma, and our hands touch for the handshake. I feel like electricity is running between both of our bodies.

"Congratulations, Miss Anastasia Steele," I say as I take her hand, squeezing her small, smooth hand maybe a little too enthusiastically. I hold it for a while, as I don't want to let it go anytime soon. I give her a smirk, and she glares daggers at me, trying to free her hand. Nonetheless, I keep holding it, feeling the charge of her flesh against mine and lean a little towards her, "So, we meet again Anastasia." I free her hand reluctantly. "I will see you soon…get ready."

She's looking at me like I have lost my mind. No, Miss Steele, I haven't lost my mind…yet!

Seeing that the line is backed up behind her, she gives a coy smile and says, "Later." She moves along the line. Did she just shrug me off? Another hour of handing out the diplomas, and quite a few gawking female students later, I am finally free. Once I am all done, I make sure to look around the hall for Miss Steele. I am Christian Grey, and I will have her begging for me by the end of the night.

After the ceremony, I shake hands with the Chancellor and excuse myself to speak to Miss Kavanagh.

"Where is Miss Steele? I would like to see her now." Miss Kavanagh looks at me disapprovingly, but nods and moves to get her. Miss Kavanagh comes back after a little while, and she says, "She is outside the men's locker room. You can go see her. By the way, Mr. Grey, I knew you were coming to hand out the degrees, but I didn't tell her. She never knew you were to be here." I look at her askance.  
"Is this supposed to concern me, Miss Kavanagh?"

"I simply thought you should be aware," she replies nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I murmur to the vice chancellor and other staff members, before leaving in search of Miss Steele near the men's locker room.

It is a private place and the door to the locker room is open, so I walk and stand at the threshold.

There she is, all creamy-skinned, with long hair. She is busy removing her graduation gown and cap and fixing herself up, wearing a plum-colored sheath dress. It's demure and vaguely business like, with plum colored stilettos that match the dress. I'd like to continue with the undressing she has started, and leave her with nothing on. My cock twitches slightly at the image in my mind.

Her hair falls on her lower back in luscious shiny waves. Her dress looks like it is painted on, it hugs her curves in all the right places, her breasts are heavy against the fabric. Her dainty ankles are encased in those high heels making her luscious legs look miles long, and she is a sight for sore eyes. I feel myself getting out of control again, the beast emerging. I don't know what to do, I want to lick her creamy skin and give her hickies all over her body. What would her skin taste like? That reminds me of the taste she gave me the other day. I want that again, damn it!

"I'd never thought I'd ever consider cannibalism before you." I mumble. The words come tumbling out of my mouth before I can filter my own thoughts. Fuck, Grey! Seriously…_CANNIBALISM?_ That's really what you say to a girl you are trying to woo? You are doing a pretty good job scaring the shit out of her. Keep that up, and you will soon get charges for harassment and who knows what else?

Startled at my brash statement, Anastasia spins around and looks at me, her midnight blue eyes wide and disbelieving, cheeks blushing like a nun!

"M…Mr. Grey." She replies stuttering.

Oh yes, baby! That's right! It's Mr. Grey to you.

"Anastasia" I say acknowledgingly. "You just left me in the elevator that day, and I admit that I was rather embarrassed. What do you have to say for yourself?" I ask her in my Dom voice. I try but fail to keep my voice level. I'm getting angry with her all over again.

"N…Nothing, M…Mr. Grey." I see, stuttering are we now, sweetheart? She looks at me demurely, and I wonder why? Then, she bites her lip again. Look at her, looking all delicious and Fuckable. Honestly, it's her fault, not mine: she fucking dared to mess with me and now she wants to be modest?

"God, you smell so good!" I am enjoying this game a little too much. I like her scared and unsure, and just like that, I realize the monster in me is loose again. Damn! I want to whip her hard and fuck her into submission, I hope she wouldn't mind much, but I would do it even if she did mind I slowly realize. I will try to make it enjoyable for her too, but my pleasure comes first of course.

"Am I scaring you? Hmmm, Anastasia?" I say raising her chin with my index finger, and I notice that her skin is hot to the touch. She does not respond, but only stares at me. What can I say? The beast is on the loose. You were the one to set it free, but who will save you now?

"Why would I be scared of you?" She snaps looking a little unsure. She looks like a bird about to be captured by a snake. How apt.

"Yes, I wonder why indeed, Miss Steele," I reply coldly. Fuck her raw, Grey. Take her against the wall. She deserves it, my inner beast is bellowing at me.

"What do you want from me?" She asks softly, taking a step back from me.

"Everything," I growl, taking a step towards her.

She is trying to get away I realize. No chance baby. We continue this dance for a time, with her taking a step back and me taking a step forward. She seems intimidated, and her face and neck are red from the blush. I can feel the heat coming off of her in waves even from this far.

Her back hits the wall behind her. She looks startled, as she didn't even realize she was literally backing herself into a corner. All the better for me. I place one of my hands beside her head on the wall and lean forward. "Do you have to say something for yourself, Miss Steele?"

"I…I'm s-sorry if I offended you, Mr. Grey. It was not my intention, sir." She seems breathless, but I can't tell if she is frightened or aroused. Or both.

"What if I don't want to accept your apology? Come to think of it, you actually threatened me. Are you ready to back that up now, Miss Steele?" I ask her raising my eyebrow arrogantly. Now, I see the fury rising in her eyes, as she clenches her fist and looks me in the eye defiantly.

"Are you threatening me now?" She asks with a louder voice. Oh, now her claws are out trying to act like a tigress. Feisty! It's kind of cute, but she ends up looking like a baby cub.

"Oh yes, I believe I am," I reply nonchalantly.

"You are one sick mother fucker, Grey." Ha! Now that's more like it. I actually laugh out loud, because she looks so adorable trying to put me in my place.

"I am already aware of that, Anastasia." Enough of the cat and mouse games. I am getting agitated. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Nope," she says popping the 'p'.

We will just see about that. "May I ask why not?"

"Not that I have to tell you, Mr. Grey, but I am going to a club with my friends." I look at her questioningly. "To celebrate graduation," she explains.

"You can have fun with your friends, then I will pick you up from there." See, I can play nice.

"Excuse me? But, who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? I don't remember agreeing to do anything with you. I will not be free tonight. In fact, I plan to be very, very busy...umm…celebrating." Her eyes are alight with some wicked thought.

"And pray tell, how do you plan to celebrate all night long?" I ask suspiciously, because it almost seems as though she wants to communicate something important to me.

She blushes scarlet and looks down, but she has enough sense to answer me. "Iwillbehavingsex," she blurts out so fast that I can barely hear. I do understand her, though…I understand perfectly well.

"You will be what?" I ask menacingly.

"Hav-having s-sex?" she replies uncertainly, almost in the form of a question at this point.

"I will ruin the man who dares to touch you!" As I bellow, she looks at me, eyes large and lost. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Why does it concern you? Why would I not let anybody touch me?" She asks, clearly getting irritated, again emboldened.

"Because I said so," I reply.

"You expect me to roll around and do whatever you say, don't you?" She asks mockingly.

"Yes, I do," I answer honestly.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," she says, tapping her finger on her forehead thoughtfully "I think you can screw yourself!" She spits out the last bit mockingly and tries to walk past me. I halt her from fleeing, however, by capturing her wrist and pulling her towards me, her back toward my chest.

"Oh, no you don't, Miss Steele." I flick her hair to one side of her neck and say, "You know you want me." I am breathing on her neck. I couldn't resist dragging my tongue from her collar bone to her jaw. Shit! She tastes like strawberries and cream!

"I may want you, but you are a douche bag. I don't even like you!" she declares, while she is hopelessly trying to control her staggered breathing.

"Can I have another taste, Miss Steele?"

She looks back at me, and her lips are so close to mine, I cannot resist. I capture her lower lip between my lips and start to suck on it, tasting it like a drug. She groans and moves her hand to the nape of my neck and tugs my hair.

I start trailing wet kisses from the corner of her mouth toward her cleavage. Fuck if I don't want to tear her dress right off, but I somehow refrain from doing it. I want to give her a reason to return to me, I could feel her shiver from my touch.

"I'd always wanted to taste your lips," I say, while continuing to nibble on the back of her neck.

"Okay," she replies totally intoxicated, and I can tell she is starting to submit. She leans back to give me access to her mouth again.

"Not those lips, Miss Steele," I smirk, tracing my hand downwards, lightly pressing her breasts, skimming over her luscious curves, down towards her upper thighs all the while lightly pressing wherever I pass. Grabbing her mound, suddenly pulling up, just shy of forcefully. "Now you know which lips I'm talking about?"

"You want to...?" she gasps unknowingly.

"With pleasure." I whisper.

My hand slides under her dress trailing feather like touches on her thighs, then up towards her underwear dragging the hem of her dress with it. Her breathing gets more and more erratic. Fuck! She is wearing a black thong. I move her panties aside and rub my hand over her soft pussy, which is completely bare. I ask. "You waxed?"

She nods, unable to communicate, still caught up in my spell. That's right, baby. That's the effect I'm going for.

I turn her around to face me, and push her back against the wall, sliding roughly down her body and securing her one leg onto my shoulder, looking up at her face.

I push her dress up towards her waist and slide her thong aside baring her beautiful pussy. Sweet Jesus, it is small, pink, swollen and fresh. I bury my nose in her mound and take a deep breath. Watch it, Grey, or you will lose control right here. I groan. I look back at her face, and her eyes are closed, her head tilted back.

"Look at me." I command sharply. Her head snaps to position, and she looks me in the eye, her face flushed.

I start to kiss her sweet pussy lips and then part them with my index and middle finger. She makes a weak and unsuccessful attempt at closing her legs. Taking a look at her cute nub, I dive in and start flicking it with my tongue, slurping and lapping with vigor. Ambrosia! I feel like a fucking addict, I have never enjoyed eating out so much! This is exactly what I have been waiting for over the last several days. This taste!

I take her clit in my mouth and suck it. She squirms and grasps the hair on the top of my head, riding my face while moving her hips rhythmically. I think she is ready for more, so I reach up to touch her, to dip my fingers in and explore her.

Fuck, she is tight. Is she refusing me and squeezing me out? I wonder, because I cannot insert my finger in far.

I try inserting my tongue, facing equal difficulty. All the while, I have her moaning with my oral skills, but when I try with my finger again, this time more forcefully, she hisses. I'm Christian Grey, and I will not be shut out, so I try once more. I part her lips with my fingers and take a look at her entrance while kissing, lapping and trying to insert my finger simultaneously.

But, this time when I look up at Anastasia, she looks like a deer caught in headlights, like she just remembered something of great importance. My world comes to a screeching halt. I feel like all the wind is knocked out of my lungs.

"Anastasia, is that your hymen?"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Orgasm And Aftermath

**Hey Everyone I am here with a new chapter, LaLa loopsie 11 Thank you so much for beta'ing my chapters.**

**She wanted me to post her own thoughts for you guys to read.  
**

**"Beta Reader Note: What's up lovelies? I just wanted to ask you all to consider leaving some feedback for this story. After I started to beta for this story, I could easily see how rewarding it is when someone takes the time to share their thoughts, and this story is not even my baby! Anyway, we'd love to hear from you! Lala Loopsie 11" Thanks LaLa babe!  
**

**If any of you are offended by crass language or steamy Christian and Ana, then please, as I always say, heed my warning! :D  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Anastasia, is that your hymen?" Oh hey, I'm Anastasia Steele, and I'll just be dying of mortification right about now, thank you very much. I was heading towards a great orgasm, an Adonis between my thighs with his face buried in my cooch, but now he has a confused and horrified expression on his face. Why won't the ground open up and swallow me whole?

Great Steele, you just couldn't resist, could you? Just had to throw those legs wide open, huh? At least you could have waited until you lost your virginity, and then let him between your legs. I'm sure he is not used to inexperienced little girls. Ugh! Me and my fucking virginity!

I take the innocent and unaffected tack. "Umm...what?" Maybe if I act like I don't know what he is talking about, he will stop inspecting my pussy like a fucking FBI officer and let me get the hell out of here, preferably at least with a shred of dignity intact. "I really don't know what you are talking about!"

Gah! Way to make a fool out of yourself. He already thinks you are a freak, and now he probably thinks you have multiple personalities as well. I mean, who tries to deny their virgin status when the evidence is on full display for the man's scrutinizing, obviously experienced eyes?

He quirks an eyebrow at me, disbelief giving way to mirth. "Oh, you don't know, hmm?" He casually pinches my nub while eying me, making me jump.

"Owww!" What the hell?

"No, I don't know. And frankly, I think this has been going on for far too long; I should get going." I go for calm and collected, while trying to take my leg off of his shoulder. I seriously need to get the hell out of here. This guy would eat me alive – literally! – and not think twice. I remember his word vomit about Cannibalism. Who says that? Is that the new pickup line for billionaires?

"Where do you think you are going?" His voice is a low growl realizing I am trying to leave, he grips my thigh, thus preventing my escape.

"Home?" It comes out like a question. Jesus, I am truly pathetic!

"Did I give you permission to leave, Miss Steele?" he asks in a cold, detached voice. The fuck is that about?

"I was unaware I needed your permission, you, you dou-douche bag." I start out fiercely, but end up faltering as I see the fire in his eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

"So. A virgin? I never knew you of all people would be a virgin Miss Steele, and I must say, I am surprised. Given your little stunt in the elevator just after our interview, I'd have thought you were a very experienced sexual Goddess." He begins rubbing me up and down, around my clit, claiming it as though he's known me forever, knows just how to touch me, just what I need. It's all I can do to hold back a low moan, but I'll be damned if I'll give him that satisfaction right now! "Now, you've surprised me again, and I must say, this is a pleasant surprise indeed. You may have misrepresented yourself, Miss Steele. You are a sheep in wolf's clothing."

His fingers are working some kind of hot magic on me, and I rock my hips toward his hand ever so slightly. "Your pussy is so unbelievably small, pink, and cute, not to mention that it's untouched. Oh, I will enjoy this, Jiggles!" Did he just say 'Jiggles?'

Like a startled fawn I am frozen by the wall, realization dawning on me that I am staring a predator in the eye! Oh fuuuccck! I am getting all hot and bothered! He notices my pussy excreting more juices and probably wonders what's on my mind. I have to gather my wits, so I try to distract him. "My sexual status is of no consequence to you, Mr. Grey. Like I said: my body, my territory."

He fingers the seam of my sex. "No, it's 'your body, my territory,' considering the way I can play it like a well-tuned instrument." Christian squeezes my clit between two of his fingers, sending a shock wave through my body, which is now alight with excitement. I am shuddering with anticipation, which does not escape his notice. "I rest my case, Miss Steele." Arrogant prick.

"Quit that!" I squeak indignantly, my fingers clenching my bundled up plum dress. He doesn't quit, though he spares me a quick glance and a non-committal grunt. I grab at his hair, tugging, with my hand and say, "Are you hearing a thing I'm trying to say?"

Christian growls and gives me a reprimanding bite on the inside of my thigh, causing me to yelp. Now determined, he reaches around my behind and grabs hold of my bottom with both hands, lifting me up effortlessly, placing my other leg on his shoulders.

I shriek, trying unsuccessfully to grasp something for support. I almost want to cry out of frustration, because of how easily my traitorous body is responding to his ministrations. But there is no denying it, I want him...fucking badly. I want this man's cock!

Knowing I am supported by his shoulder, Christian moves in and gives my pussy a long, drawn-out lick, all the while groaning.

My back is being supported by the wall, his hands are free to roam my body, my pussy at the mercy of his tongue.

Before I even register that one of his hands has left my body, I hear a SLAP! I can feel the tingling, burning sensation on my ass, but it takes my brain a few more seconds to register that the man currently eating me out has also slapped me on my ass. Cheeky fucking bastard!

"Owww," I yelp. "What was that for?"

"Just to let you know who's boss around here, Jiggles." Again, seriously?

"My name is not jiggles." May I just say it is nearly impossible to sound pissed off and irritated about someone calling you a ridiculous name while you are trying to control your moans. He draws his calloused hand back and spanks my already reddened butt once again, HARD. This time, I am almost expecting it. "Ahhh!"

He dives into my pussy, licking with a new vigor. "You didn't tell me you were a virgin, and you are going to pay for that now." He says in his no-nonsense voice while going at it.

Was I supposed to tell him that? I really don't know, because I cannot think. My mind is clouded by the onslaught of his mouth. I'm certain he's not a mere mortal but a spawn of Satan, seducing me with his expertise in order to possess me. Using his allure against the weakness of my body. The untamed primal starvation that he's using over my dripping pussy is making me lose my inhibitions to his wicked romps.

That enthusiastic long rough tongue of his is almost painful as it's trying to dig deep into my tight virginal pussy stretching the barrier and my vaginal entrance, ignoring my quivering voice begging him to go slow…or fast…I don't even know what I want anymore. Oh fuck it, I surrender! I surrender, okay?!

The intensity chokes me on my breath as he devours my sex savagely. I can feel myself heading for a great crescendo, spasms burst out as his vigorous efforts double. He artfully gulps down my pleasure cream.

I whimper as he flicks his tongue with precise experienced strokes. My balance loses any sense of gravity, his open mouth glued to my pussy being the only thing supporting my limp body. I feel dizzy.

I look down at the mop of bronze hair still buried between my thighs. Realization dawns on me. The Christian Grey has just given me my first male-induced orgasm with his ruthless, demanding tongue. And, what a tongue it was - ruthless indeed!

A shudder passes my body, the after shocks make me buck my hips shamelessly on his face, moaning like an A-class tramp as his mouth continues to wreak unmerciful havoc on the over sensitive flesh of my still trembling body. Oh no I shouldn't give into him again.

The satisfied groan indicates like he's sampling a vintage wine not a mere girl, the sounds that erupts from the back of his throat reverberate through my sex intimately and I close my eyes tightly whilst my teeth drags on my lips drawing blood.

He catches my gaze and slowly withdraws his tongue teasingly, Idly lacing the apex of my thighs with the essence of his uncivilized and prodding tongue. We stay like this for few minutes or a few hours – I honestly don't know. He reluctantly moves back almost refusing to part with the fruits of his labor.

After making certain that he has cleaned every last drop gushing from my aroused body, he removes my thighs off of his shoulders with fake gentility and sets me back on my feet. I pant heavily and sway like an unsteady newborn filly, my knees giving out under the pressure, my body shaking in a pitiful manner.

I glance up at him and see the smug look on his face. He is watching me like a hawk, and I'm sure he's clocked my shaking knees and unsteady breath. He grins up at me, looking utterly satisfied. Huh! Why should he look so satisfied when I'm the one who just had one of the most earth-shattering orgasm of my existence? Smug bastard!

"So, a virgin huh?" He is still teasing me, though I can't tell what he makes of it. He is enjoying this, I can tell.

"Got a problem with that?" I know I am being overly defensive now that I'm coming down off of my high, but what's a girl to do in this situation?

"For a virgin, you certainly have a dirty mouth…and a dirty mind, too!" The fucker is going to get it from me now, no matter how amazing his mouth is! Ooh, his mouth…I could get distracted by those lips…and that tongue...Better not think about them right now, though.

"Just so you know, Mr. Grey," I start condescendingly, with my chin up. Yeah, that's right; remember I'm confident? "I'm planning to have my first fuck today." Take that!

"Very eager, aren't you Jiggles? But I doubt you'd be able to take me today. You barely stretch around my finger and tongue, and I don't want you to rip into half when I impale you. Tempting, but no…not today, anyway. I'll have to prepare you properly first," he says in a matter-of-fact tone. Okay, wait a minute. What did he just say? O no he did not just say that!

"What makes you think I'm going to let YOU have the pleasure of being my first fuck?" Oh shit, he looks positively pissed! I can't help but continue, as I am seething with indignation. "You give yourself too much credit, Grey. After all, I have my pick of men. And what is the deal with calling me Jiggles?" I am going to hit you where it hurts.

"Miss Steele, you must have been dazzled and distracted when I mentioned it before, so I'll repeat myself: I. Will. Ruin. any man who dares to touch you! I staked my claim today, and it would be in your best interest to simply accept it." He really is a piece of work, isn't he? His face softens fractionally, then he smiles. "As for calling you Jiggles, well...use your imagination." He looks at my tits, and the fucker actually purrs his words at me.

"You don't get to call me that, Grey." He named me after my tits?

"I do as I wish," he replies in the most nonchalant manner possible. "So how about that dinner?"

"Just because you went down on me does not mean that you have earned the privilege to take me to dinner." I am being overly cocky. I know he will probably retaliate somehow. True to form, he leans in and his voice is quiet, menacing.

"If you truly care for any of those boys out there, you won't let them get anywhere near you or your delectable, little pussy. Now, I will be picking you up; just tell me where." Okay, I am going to flip my shit now any minute. I feel like a ticking time-bomb.

"Just who do you think you are? What the FUCK makes you think you are calling the shots here?" I don't care who he is, how much money is in his bank accounts, or how good his oral talents are, I will stomp all over this mother fucker if he thinks he will make me his bitch like this.

He laughs, the bastard! "Then let me remind you, since your earlier pleasure seems to have scattered any sense you have in that cute head of yours, Jiggles. I am Christian Grey, and I have the power to destroy anybody who dares to fuck with me or what is mine." He looks directly in my eyes and he seems to be daring me to contradict him. Hate to disappoint him, then!

I give him my best bitch glare. "What the fuck ever." I move past him quickly, out of the men's locker room. I really don't want him to catch me now, so I go off in search of Kate. Lord, I need to see my girl, NOW, and get back home to my safe sanctuary. As I look for her, I can't help but reminisce over the past few days.

* * *

Flashback start:

I put my pen down. I have officially completed my last final exam. With all of my requirements now behind me, I feel the Cheshire Cat grin spread across my face. It's probably the first time all week that I've smiled. Christian Grey had been haunting my dreams ever since that fateful day I have interviewed him. I go to home and rest, casually spending my time alternating between doing nothing, enjoying my fingers, reading British literature, drinking tea, most of which is done while tucked cozily in my bed.

Finally, it's graduation day, and we'll definitely be celebrating tonight…really celebrating. I might even get drunk, and I never get drunk. I do have plenty to celebrate! For one thing, this is the end of my academic career. Never again will I have to sit with herds of other students, some anxious, some bored, all isolated. For another thing, I'll finally be trading in my virgin status; good-bye virginity, hello good, stiff cock!

Kate has sponsored quite the preparations for my, ahem, "opening ceremony." She said she owes me for the interview and wanted to give me a graduation present, as well as "V-Card cash-in gift," whatever that is. Only Kate knows.

Here I am, in a spa, with a full-fledge primping package. Jesus, Kate sure did go all out this time. The stylist trimmed my hair; I refused any other cutting as I like my hair long. A full body sugaring, which they said would make my skin extra smooth, seemed to do the trick. The fuckers didn't tell me it would hurt so bad though. And to complete the trifecta: a Brazilian wax. Fuck! That shit hurt like a bitch too!

After a fruity facial, a pedicure and a manicure I was all set to go. If I knew kate would get me pampered like this I would've lost my virginity ages ago! I would love for her to go all "primp my ass" on me again, did I mention that I love her?

When I get back home, Kate has already left. She is thoughtful, though, and has left a dress with matching stilettos laying on the side of my bed. What the hell is she up to? I look at the wall clock; shit, it's getting late.

I hop into the shower quickly getting the sticky sugary residue off my body. I shampoo and condition my hair with my favorite strawberry scented products, and I end up moisturizing myself with some strawberry lotion. What the hell am I doing? Who the hell am I getting ready for? I give myself a pep talk: You are getting ready because it's your graduation day and you also want to get laid tonight, remember? Go get 'em!

I wear my black lingerie, which makes me feel very sexy and kittenish. I put on the plum dress and stilettos. Okay, I hope I don't kiss the ground wearing these death traps.

I blow dry my thick hair and let it fall down my back in natural soft curls!

Hmmm, what's missing? I put on some tinted moisturizer, with some baby pink dewy looking blush; Kate says it's suppose to make me look fresh or some shit.

I apply two coats of mascara, carefully trying not to poke my eyes out. Lipstick? Nah, I'll probably just end up chewing it right off my lips as usual, but I could go for some lip tint. I apply the light pink lip tint, which ends up making them look all pouty.

Huh, who knew that would work so well? I examine myself in the mirror. Hot damn! A little primping goes a long way: I look sophisticated, classy, and dare I say beautiful? Of course I dare. I am hott!

Flashback End.

* * *

I'm disappointed that when I find Kate, I've already missed seeing her family. I guess I was…busy, with Christian Grey, Pussy Licker Extraordinaire!

Though I miss them, in hindsight, I'm glad my parents weren't able to make it to the ceremony today. I'm pretty sure I would not have been able to face either of them after the tongue-lashing I just received. I'm sure I'm flushed.

I Hope Kate doesn't notice! Kate looks askance at me, but sensing my mood, she does not pry for now. On the way back home, she starts talking about our evening plans, telling me how she has the perfect outfit for me and is going to turn me into some sex queen. Blah blah blah, I'm only half listening to her anyway.

My mind drifts back to Grey, I wonder what his motives are, what he really wants. My previous thoughts about him not being interested in me and being out of my league are on the back burner for now, but for how long will he remain interested? I sure in the Sam hell don't want to end up being a lap dog for a certain Christian Grey.

I have realized one thing today though. The man does not seem to be above anything. He will go to any measure just to prove a point to me, and he has the advantage of his wealth to back him up against anything, and me?, not so much!

The interview was all fun and games for me, but he seems to be taking it very seriously. That in mind, I somewhat controlled my mouth today; I didn't want to goad him anymore than strictly necessary. Now that I know he is bat shit crazy.

I'm only a girl after all, and I have to admit that this man is the real deal…a total sex god. He had me dancing on his tongue, literally! The madness I have seen swirling in his eyes, the way he regarded me like he wanted to devour me is something that scares me. Why didn't I notice it before when I was interviewing him or when I was in the elevator with him?

Christian Grey wants me and seems to be hell bent on taking me at any price…that's a given now.

Kate says she has never heard so much as a rumor about him being with someone, other than whispers about him possibly being gay. No girlfriend; nada. That means he leads a pretty private life. Honestly, if he acts the way around other girls that he acts around me, there is no way he could stay out of the magazines and tabloids.

So, what's the deal?

He said he would "ruin" any man who tried to touch me, but he cannot be in love with me. My brow furrows. Can he? I snort at my absurd thought. No, he is only after another conquest, I feel sure.

But the question is will he stop if I refuse him? Do I even want to refuse him? I'm not so sure I do.

Maybe I should give him the satisfaction of having sex with me, so he will leave me alone once and for all.

Geez, he could probably get me kidnapped or something if I piss him off. I shudder and decide to go through a mental checklist:

I want to lose my virginity – check.

I want to lose it to some well hung hunk – check, check (at least based on what I felt pressing into me in the elevator!).

It needs to be a man who can pleasure me – ummm, check.

A man to whom I am attracted – no problem there; Grey is a perfect specimen. check.

He will definitely leave me alone if I give him what he wants – check.

Though I need to keep one thing in my mind. I can't get emotionally attached with Grey; I'm sure he wouldn't allow it anyway.

He better not get emotionally involved either, because I don't think I can handle such an intense scary crazy guy, no matter how well hung or rich he is. This is all just for fun and to get Grey off my back.

Okay, it's settled. Today I will let Grey treat me with a dinner. I will lose my virginity to Grey when I see fit!

However, to put this sweet little plan in motion, I'm determined this will have to go my way. I won't let him know my intentions, and I certainly intend to let him sweat this out – in more ways than one. We will both get what we want, and then I'm out the door, no strings attached!

"Ana, we are home." Kate pulls to a stop, breaking my train of thought. We moved to Seattle a few days back before Graduation, we are now parked in-front of our new apartment in Seattle.

* * *

**I ended up reading a very rude review regarding my previous chapter, saying that Christian is out of control and Ana is Gross!**

**Well I have always remembered to mention to heed my warning, this story might be dark for few people!**

** Kindly no flames, I don't want to end up abandoning this story because of few prudes out there!  
**

**So yeah feed my review monster and tell me where do you guys want this story to go?  
**

**:D  
**


	8. Caught At Club

**To whom it may concern I am just playing around with Fifty Shades trilogy Characters, They belong to Mrs. James.**

**This chapter had been beta'ed and proofread-ed by LaLa Loopsie 11.**

**Warning: Not for prudes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been nearly five minutes since Miss Steele walked out on me, marching out of the men's locker room like she hadn't been a blubbering mess on the tip of my tongue just moments before.

That woman has left me with a raging hard-on poking a tent in my slacks. I feel like a fool...once again.

It is most certainly not helping that my most trusted ally has now stopped obeying me, ever since he set his one-eyed sight on Miss Steele. She has pussy whipped me, along with my 'peen' too. He has lost his mind and finally rebelled!

Now being the notable and respectable man that I am, I can't leave this room in this condition – not with this embarrassing tent in my trousers.

That is, unless I want depictions of my dick all over the Internet in a matter of minutes, thanks to the fucking paparazzi squad that always seems to be hounding me!

So, instead of getting the fuck out of this facility altogether like I want to, I walk towards one of the old benches along the wall and sit down, glaring at my hard-on just willing it to go down. Easy boy, you will dig that pussy soon enough; your time will come too!

I have to admit one thing: I have seen a lot of mouthy, flap-jawed females and males alike in my lifetime, but 'Jiggles' takes the cake!

I have never, and I do mean never ever, met a more insolent, infuriating and arousing-as-hell creature in my 28 years on this planet.

Now that I think about it, she's a study in opposites in some ways. It's almost funny how truly tiny she really is; she hardly comes up to my shoulders. But her stomping and tantrums makes up for her petite frame.

A fucking Virgin? I laugh out loud. Jesus! Anastasia Steele, perky tits and all, is a virgin!

I'll be a Goddamned sonuvabitch! I would never have believed if I haven't seen and felt the evidence myself, nestled right there in her sweet little adorable pussy. Who would've known?

She is The complete package for someone like me!

Oh, I will make a feast out of you Miss Steele; just wait until I get my hands on you in a confined place, where you cannot run away or hide from me. I will show you how such games can get pretty little virgins like you into some serious trouble. I will show you the true difference between a man and a boy.

Shit, my pants are getting tight again just thinking about her, see, that's what she does to me!

Virgins are not usually my thing; far from it actually…No not my thing at all. Girls usually lose their cherries when they reach 14. So Yeah it's very rare to meet a 21 year old virgin nowadays!

And, I have always been with experienced females, all of whom were familiar with my lifestyle. All of them were close to my age or older than me - more experienced as subs, along with a high tolerance for pain.

I have never been with a young girl; have always avoided them because of their flimsy attitudes and fragile minds. Young minds have the tendency to get attached to every jerk they fuck.

I breathe deeply. Thank fuck I can finally leave this room without embarrassing the shit out of myself. I take out my Blackberry and order Taylor to ready the SUV for our departure.

I once again get lost in thoughts of Anastasia Steele while exiting the men's locker room, trying to leave WSU undetected. Walking briskly, I spot my car and security, and instruct Taylor to drive me to the Heathman hotel.

Ahh Anastasia!

I know I cannot take her today. She is extremely tight and small, and even if I do say so myself, I tend to stretch even the most mature and experienced of the pussies. It will definitely hurt her if I am going to be the one to take her virginity, but I will be damned if I will let any other fucker get near that delicacy. That is, until I am done with her, of course! I furrow my brow.

Huh! It sure was a delicacy. I don't particularly enjoy performing cunnilingus. I have been with many females, All of them mature and into heavy shit like fisting, brutal clamps etc. These things never did anything for my satisfaction but my submissives seemed to relish in that harsh pain aimed straight to their cores.

Now where Anastasia is concerned, I cannot even think of fisting that delicate, tight little adorable pussy; It will be a crime of sorts. Her pussy needs to be worshiped by my mouth and fucked thoroughly. I like it just the way it is, a perfectly snug, hot, wet and tight fit ready to be breached by my big cock.

I have always had some ground rules in my mind aside from the usual contract to prevent any sense of intimacy from developing in the context of my contractual relationships.

Rule No 1: I do not have sex with any female without a condom. Most females think I have a severe case of OCD. They can call it whatever they want, but sex without a condom is a no-go for me. When I first started having sex with Elena, she used to make me put on a condom to avoid getting caught by her husband. Of course she was not monogamous and regularly had sex with Lincoln. She couldn't risk him discovering her infidelity by finding my cum leaking out of her pussy. I got so used to wearing condoms that now I cannot insert my dick in anything without wearing one. Maybe because I have never had that high level of trust and comfort with any women to forgo protection, but my opinion is that the barrier had always helped me avoid intimacy.

Rule No 2: I do not perform oral sex on anybody unless I am in a threesome or a group sex. Why? Again, it boils down to avoiding intimacy. Otherwise, cunnilingus can carry too much of a sense of romanticism and intimacy.

Rule No 3: I do not allow any women to sleep in my bed with me, as they feel they have free reign to get clingy and 'touchy-feely'.

Rule No 4: Women do not get to cook for me. For females, cooking is a domestic activity, and the next thing you know, they are trying to arrange romantic dinners and getting themselves cozy in my apartment. And I. Do. Not. Like. That! They only have access to the sub room, their personal bathroom and my play room. That's it!

Rule No 5: Women do not get to meet my family, and they certainly do not get to touch me, anywhere! except my cock of course; and that too if I allow it!

I have to wonder though. Could Anastasia be one of those women - the submissive type? I don't think so.

I barely contain my riotous laughter that threatens to bubble out, as I think of how she would string me up by my balls if I even suggested it to her.

I have come to a conclusion though. All bets are off as far as Anastasia is concerned. I mean, I kneeled in front of her and performed cunnilingus on her, for fuck's sake. And I. Don't. Do. That!

But I did do it, for her, and I enjoyed myself almost as much as if I had been getting sucked off. It was like I was being compelled to taste that pussy. Shit, it looked so delectable, so edible...so fucking tight...Damn! I had to taste her! Again! As soon as possible!

I guess I will be lucky if she lets me get anywhere near that lush body of hers again. Not that I would let that stop me, but I would be grateful if she would just let me fuck her – at least once.

I don't care if she is my submissive or not. Not anymore; not after having a taste and the pleasure of getting a good look at her sweet pussy. Fuck submissives! I want her!

What she lacks in experience she makes up for with enthusiasm. I want to lick that creamy body. Eat that pussy. Fuck that pussy bareback. And watch her choke on my cock. Now that will be a sight to behold!

"Sir." Taylor's voice breaks me out of my reverie. We have reached Heathman Hotel, and Taylor opens my door. We head to my suite, where I ask Taylor to collect my belongings while I have my lunch.

After getting back to Escala, I take out Anastasia Steele's contact number from her background check report. What is a man supposed to do now? Well, by hook or by crook, I guess!

I dial her number and wait for her to pick up. Damn it, she is not picking up. I swear this girl does not get tired of playing games. Well but I am tired of games and bloody fucking pissed! Why the hell is she not picking up my call? I have to ask her when and where to pick her up from for our scheduled dinner.

Several minutes later, I have called her almost 10 times and she never picked up once. Damn it! My anger bubbles over before I know what's happening, I pick up the vase sitting on my table, throwing it on the nearest wall.

I am feeling like an obsessive stalker right now, begging her to give me some of her time. What does she considers me; her fucking Bell boy?

What the hell is she thinking? Why isn't she picking up my call? Does she not want to have dinner with me? I told her we will have dinner tonight! Of course we will have dinner tonight!

Well, if she wants to play dirty, I will show her just how dirty I can really get if I don't get my way.

Fuck! I remember she said that she will be having her first fuck today! Is that the reason she is avoiding me? So some other fucker has the honor of giving her a first fuck?

Huh! No chance, Jiggles. I will be in that club and I will kill their buzz, personally!

Now all I have to do is to prepare myself for tonight's showdown with Little Miss Steele.

It's 7 o'clock in the evening, and I have given Taylor orders to track Miss Steele's mobile number. That way I will be able to determine which club I will have to raid. Thankfully, Taylor is a pro at what he does!

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele has just left her apartment. We are currently tracking her cell phone number."

"Whenever she reaches her destination, get the SUV ready and then let me know," I order, examining myself in the mirror.

I have just taken a shower and dressed myself casually in a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and fur-lined black leather jacket. I cannot exactly go to a club wearing a suit, as I'd look like a freak. I put on my black walking boots to complete the look, spray on some cologne, and style my hair. Now I am all set and ready to go.

Half an hour later I hear a knock on my bedroom door. Taylor opens the door, peeking inside and says "Mr. Grey, we have a location, whenever you are ready to leave."

I get up immediately and head out of my room straight to the elevator. Taylor opens the door to my SUV and I climb in, taking out my blackberry and checking to see if there are any missed calls or messages from Little Miss Steele. I have been calling her since this afternoon and had left several messages telling her that it's Christian Grey here! But she never picked up my call and never replied back, not even once!

I was hoping to play nice, but now she is just asking for it!

When we reach the club, there is a long line of people outside, just waiting for their chance to get in. I never go to clubs; I've never felt the need. I am a high profile man and can't be seen philandering in a club. I think for a minute, take my Blackberry out of my pocket and make a call.

"Hey, Lelliot."

I tell my errant and immature brother the basics of what he needs to know, and ask him to join me. He sounds positively ecstatic at the prospect of club and girls! I roll my eyes at his stupid attitude. Come to that, I myself am running after a new graduate, so I am no better. Yeah Grey! You are doing a good job, ruining your name!

I wait outside the club for Elliot, sitting in my SUV. He drives like a maniac, so I know he will be here in no time. After ten minutes there is a knock on my window. I roll it down and see Elliot's extra-enthusiastic face. Great…just great. This will be fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hey Christian," Elliot says, eagerness dripping from his words, as I climb out of the SUV and approach him.

He searches something on my face and I just raise my eyebrow at him in my defense. "What's up with you? In a club? Really! I hate to burst your bubble, but this club is for straight people."

I instantly feel a pounding in my head and try to remember the reasons why I cannot kill Elliot. He is my brother. He is not annoying; he just loves me. Mother would never talk to me again if something happened to Elliot. I take a deep breath. Nope – can't kill him.

"Lelliot, shut your mouth or I will feed you your own dick, and you don't want that, do you? How would you get laid then?" I reply to him while trying to locate Taylor.

Elliot looks horrified for a minute at the prospect of having no dick. Seems he also thinks with his dick, just like me!

"You wouldn't dare!" He gives me a smirk. "Though I guess you would know more about dicks considering your preferences."

I give him my death glare but he seems to be immune to it. "Hey look, we just met up, and the vein on your forehead is already about to pop. Come on, Christian, you know your big brother loves you!" He looks smug.

I can kill him; Mother would understand, right? I am ready to retaliate when Taylor appears out of nowhere. "Sir, you can go inside now. I have paid the bouncer and told him not to bother you."

I nod at Taylor and move towards the entrance of the club. I pass by the line and hear some whistling and hooting from the girls for me and Elliot. Seriously, where is their self-respect?

Yeah? Where is your self-respect, Grey? I squish the damned voice that I keep hearing in my head.

Me and Elliot enter the club which is pretty packed already. My eyes roam everywhere, trying to locate the vixen that has robbed me of my sleep. Not one skimpy looking girl catches my eye. They are all insignificant to me. My hands clench and my body feels ready to explode any minute. I feel like a man in the desert searching for water. I need to find my oasis, but people are swarming this place and it's not easy to locate someone in this crowd.

Suddenly a crown of thick mahogany catches my eye and I feel my breath hitch and my body hum with pleasure. I am not going to approach her right now. I told her that she could enjoy her time with her friends. I don't want her to kick me in my ball sack for ruining her night, so I sit in a dark corner. Elliot is off somewhere, doing something I probably don't want to know about, so I'm left watching her, observing her, all the while licking my lips.

There is a group that has been blocking me from having a full view of her, but now that the group is moving to different areas of the club. As they slowly dissipate, the view I am left with hits me full force, like a fucking locomotive.

I have full view of her body from behind. I haven't seen her from the front yet, but the back view that I am presented with creates mayhem and rebellion in my pants. I am hard as a fucking rock, and my blood boils with rage at the same time. She turns around to greet some friends who are just arriving, and I am treated to a full frontal. Sweet fucking Lord!

Anastasia is wearing some dark denim booty shorts and a sequined boob tube with a sweetheart neckline. Some of her midriff is bared. SHIT! Aren't those things supposed to be worn only in the bedroom? Is she an idiot coming out of her house wearing this attire? The insolent girl is seriously asking all these fuckers to gang bang her right there on the dance floor.

She is standing with a few of her friends holding a drink in her hand, laughing, oblivious to the attention she is receiving by the male faction in this room. Her perky voluptuous ass blooms down from her tiny waist, and encased in those skimpy shorts, that ass is simply begging to be spanked.

Her outfit is baring some serious womanly curves. Fuck, it suddenly feels too hot in here. She always succeeds in rendering me speechless. I can feel my eyes getting glazed over watching her body. Her beautiful face surrounded by her mahogany mane, like a halo.

Suddenly, some rock song comes on and the crowd goes wild, including Anastasia and her friends. She looks positively happy and seems to be enjoying herself a lot, and I kind of feel lonely. I guess she truly did forget about our dinner, I think darkly.

If she thinks she will get away with this, she is so fucking wrong. I am Christian Grey, and I can fucking do with her whatever I want. It has never been my intention to hurt her, but she has to understand that I want her, beneath me, at any price.

She is doing a very good job of hurting my ego, and it's not a pretty sight when I don't get my way. If I want to use her body then I damn will use it to my heart's content.

She has to come to grips with this fact. And honestly it's not even my fault, it's hers.

If she hadn't been teasing and tempting me within an inch of my life the moment she walked into my office, I wouldn't have been standing here acting like a man who has never before seen a woman in his life.

Ever since I met her, I have turned into some kind of hyper-sexual maniac; and that is saying something for me.

Whenever I think about her, my erection pops out. Jesus Christ, it's humiliating. Am I in junior high again?

And here she is partying with her friends, while I feel like shit because I didn't get to fuck her. How dare she be happy while me and my dick are obviously suffering?

Yeah she is going to pay for that too. There is already a long list of 'Things Anastasia Steele is going to pay for', and the list keeps on getting longer and longer.

They run towards the middle of the dance floor and Anastasia and her friends start dancing and grinding on each other making all the men in the near vicinity go wild.

Back the FUCK off, you fucking goat fuckers! I see red but try to control myself.

No need to make a scene, Grey. How fucking dare she not pick up a single one of my multiple calls earlier. And now she is busy dancing with these low-lives. Giving them her attention! Oh, hell no!

She and her friends are all surrounded by boys who make catcalls at them and make an attempt to join them. I never imagined she had that fun wild side to her. Yes, that list just Keeps. On. Growing.

I gape at her when they start doing shots off of each other and this make the crowd of men go absolutely wild once again. They cannot take their hands off of them. Trying to touch her every chance they get.

Now she is busy licking salt off of the neck of some girl before she downs a shot and sucks on a lemon wedge that some guy had put between his lips and starts making out with him.

Okay so now I'm officially fucking done. I'll be damned if I stand here and watch that shit go down. I suddenly stand up in rage, unable to control my reaction; I am going to beat the shit out of that guy.

Get your lips off of her you low-life, you don't deserve her! I mentally yell at him.

I march towards her determinedly. You seriously asked for this, I hope you're ready for the consequences now, Anastasia!

* * *

**Ohh! Fifty is angry? Poor Anastasia!**

**All of you give me lots of reviews, suggestions and feedback, they energize me!**

**Also If you are looking for a good read, go check out "Fifty shades: Unfinished Love by PurpleAle". **

**Bye!**


	9. Stalking?

**Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it's been a while and you guys probably want to throw tomatoes at me so in order to appease you I wrote a long chapter! And I wouldn't have been able to do it without my precious Beta LaLa Loopsie 11. Thank you so much babe! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kate, you're gonna get us all into trouble!" Kate is driving like a crazy insane person on crack, given the fact that we are not even getting late, at all. It's borderline dopey. But that's Kate for you…nothing she does ever makes sense to me!

"Shut your trap, party pooper," Stacy admonishes me with a shake of her head while fixing her hair with her fingers. "Just enjoy the ruuuuuussshhhhhh!" She squeals when Kate accelerates even more.

"Stace, I don't want to end up in the hospital at the end of the day. Some of us actually enjoy living and breathing." I glare at all of my friends indignantly, raising my chin, especially Stacy. She is a fiery redhead with green eyes and a tall stature.

We are all crammed up in a car. Yes, all eight of us. Don't ask how! My brain still can't get wrapped around how we all managed to squeeze into the car at the same time. And I know perfectly well it's illegal!

"Oh yeah! Work it, baby." Tim groans aloud. Debbie is sitting on his lap, and she giggles.

"Oh, for the love of all things holy, will you guys just stop it for once?" Stacy face palms, raising her voice.

"I can't...She's moving her ass on m-my...Fuckkk."

Seriously?! I have to listen to this? I want to cry. Aloud. Or at least bash my head on the window until it splits open. That would be less torturous than what I'm enduring right now.

"Debbie, stop grinding on his dick. We already don't have enough space to breath or move around and you are making it all the more difficult." Debbie isn't even listening to any of us anymore and Tim keeps on groaning. Great!

"Just a little bit longer, Staaaaace, and I'm done" Tim says.

"Ewwww." I mouth to Stacy and she just shakes her head while rolling her eyes. I am truly appalled.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Benjamin (aka Ben) starts to chant, watching them going at it. Meet Ben ever the horny nerd. Never the groom, always the best man. I'm sure this is more action than he's gotten in…well, maybe ever.

"I'm just going to ignore all of you and pretend that I am not hanging out with lunatics," Sophia states haughtily looking out the window, effectively cutting us all out of her line of sight. Guess what? She is a snob!

And here I am sitting on Jose's lap. Yes lap. We don't have enough space. Wait! Is he touching my ass again? "Jose, you touch my butt one more time and I might have to squish your balls with my Louboutin heels." Jose's hand immediately stops and he starts to look green, his eyes having a faraway look, imagining having his balls squished, I am sure. No wonder he is looking nauseous.

"Jose, were you really touching Ana's ass?" Ben asks Jose, regarding him with hero-worshiping gaze. Ugh, these boys! Horn dogs, every one of them, I tell ya. Including Grey!

"Yes, I was! And may I add, what a mighty...Uhhh!" I elbow his chest looking at him warningly and calling him out by name.

Then, I turn my reprimanding attention to Kate. We are way past the speed limit and there are eight of us bundled up in one car. "Kate, we're gonna get in trouble with your speeding, I can almost feel it."

One of these days Kate and Jose's adventures are gonna put us all behind the bars. I suspect Jose only agreed to this set-up so he would have the convenient excuse to get me to sit on his lap and 'accidentally' touch my ass.

I look at him pointedly clocking his hands that are resting on the sides of my thighs, trying to get too cozy with my ass again. He has the common sense to look sheepish when he realizes I have noticed them.

I hear a police siren in the distance and all of us curse aloud one after another.

"Fuck!"

"Awww man."

"I was afraid this was gonna happen."

"Fuck me!"

"I think I'm gonna shit my pants…"

"Kate I told you, you were gonna get us all into trouble." I look at Kate, and I am very alarmed, feeling like a drowned cat.

"Is that the police officer's car, Ana?" Oh, now she realizes the gravity of the situation. "Listen Ana! Shift yourself to the back. Hurry up, before he sees us! Hurrryyyy!" Kate is almost hysterical.

"Okay, okay."

Kate stops the car and looks out the window. The officer walks towards our car with a fast pace and a determined expression. We are Fucked – big time – with a capital F!

Before the officer reaches her window, Kate says, "Listen guys, just do as I say. Don't fucking ruin anything with your cowardice, just play along and Stace don't forget to play sick. The last thing I need is a ticket or a point on my driver's license." That's what she's worried about right now?! What about jail time?

Kate opens her door and slides out, giving us all a pointed look. Jose and I follow her footsteps to keep her back if the need arises.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Kate asks sweetly, flicking her hair.

"Hello. I'm Officer Glenn. I saw that you were speeding. Can I have a look at your license, please?" The stoic looking young man questions Kate and gives us all 'The Look'.

"I'd love to give it to you, but unfortunately I don't have one." Kate's face morphs into a crazy looking side smirk in a matter of seconds. What the fuck is she up to?

"Washington State law dictates that you must carry your license with you when driving. Are you saying you don't have yours with you, ma'am?" Shit. This is looking bad!

"No, sir! I'm saying I don't have one at all. It was finally revoked after I was convicted of driving drunk a total of four times!" What the solid fuck?

"Your vehicle registration, please?" Officer Glenn says with a stern voice suppressing his anger, and shooting Kate an irate look.

"Don't have it." Kate replies, still smiling a bright smile, all nonchalant. Ummm, what?

"And why not?" He gives an aggravated sigh.

"This car is not mine. I stole it." Uhhh Kate? Excuse me? I guess she wants to see the inside of the county jail this evening instead of the bar we were headed to. Has she forgotten that I was hoping to lose my virgin status tonight?! Traitor!

"You what?" The officer asks looking stunned.

"Yup, and we've all been snorting lines of cocaine actually. We have got an extra supply of it in the trunk if you're interested, just a few kilos. If you want to see, be my guest." Kate gives the poor officer a full on grin, finally giving him her full attention, and gestures invitingly toward the trunk. The officer looks at Kate, slowly backing away towards his car.

"Kate." I whisper, horrified.

"Ana, just trust me and shut up. Stace, you play sick." Kate whisper-yells back.

In the meantime, good old Officer Glenn has already picked up his radio and called for back-up. He has pretty much distanced himself from us. Poor guy.

Within a few minutes, two more police cars arrive. A few officers slowly approach the car, clasping their half drawn guns.

Great, more officers! Bravo, Kate. THAT is exactly what we needed.

"Could all of you step out of your vehicle, please?" One of the older looking officers says, slowly approaching us.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Kate says, playing innocent. I think I'm lost here.

"This officer here has reported to us that you have stolen this car and are in possession of illicit substances?" The police officer asks Kate, regarding us all with a cautious look.

"Oh, my God. What? I don't have so much as a speeding ticket on my record. Drugs? A stolen car? You can't be serious?" Kate has done a 180, and has exchanged the part of Countess Elizabeth Bathory for The Virgin Mary. I think my brain is playing tricks on me...

"Ma'am, we are just following orders. We have a report against you. Please approach your car slowly and open the trunk. We have already called for more help, so please do not force us to take hostile action."

Kate huffs and acts confused, but moves towards the back of the car, opening the trunk. The elderly officer moves towards Kate and cautiously takes a peak at the trunk and sees…nothing, I hope. He certainly looks confused.

"You realize that one of our friends in the car is suffering from an asthma attack right now? She needs oxygen as soon as possible, and all of this…this ridiculousness is delaying her getting medical treatment." As if on cue, Stacy starts breathing deeply like a porn star when the senior officer peeks inside the car. Did I miss something?

I don't know what Kate and Stace are up to now.

"Is this your personal car, ma'am?" He looks inside the car, peeking at Stacy, his face exhibiting concern. I think he bought it!

"Of course. Let me show you the registration papers and my license, officer." Kate takes out the registration papers and her driver's license from the dashboard.

The officers stand stunned. Am I the only one who is not aware of what is happening?

"We are extremely sorry, ma'am. Officer Glenn here is a new officer, and he informed us, incorrectly I suppose, that you did not have a driver's license, that you were driving an unregistered car that was stolen from someone, and were hauling some number of kilos of cocaine around the city in your trunk."

"Oh, my God. Drugs? Me? I'm against even smoking a cigarette, much less snorting cocaine! This is insane. Betcha the bastard told you that I was speeding too?!" Kate is full on indignant. Okay, so maybe now I'm catching the drift but my eyebrows furrow.

"Ma'am, we are ashamed. Please don't report him. It was a mistake. Sorry for bothering you. I hope your sick friend can hurry along and get the proper treatment she needs." Realization dawns on me and I look at Kate. I honestly don't know if I should be happy that we are not in trouble or feel sorry for poor Officer Glenn. Oh God, Kate and her deviousness!

I give him an ashamed and kind look asking for forgiveness through my eyes. He ticks his jaw and looks severely humiliated and wrathful. This is so bad. Everyone sits in the car again like nothing of importance had happened.

"Come on, Ana." Jose calls me. I ignore him. I'm gonna hand them their asses later. Now, even I can sometimes be a major bitch, but this was plain fucking mean and cruel. I refuse to get into the car and I turn back around.

"Umm, excuse me?" I call out.

"Yes, ma'am?" The elderly looking officer takes a break from chewing out Officer Glenn.

"I think it must have been a big mistake. Maybe someone has played a prank on him and given him the wrong information. It's not his fault that it was false, he was just performing his duties." I can't just leave him to the wolves. I hope that it might be enough to placate the poor officer. He did not deserve it!

Glenn grants me with an appreciative and grateful glance, along with a small smile. Thank Goodness!

"Please, you don't have to reprimand him because there was nothing found. He was just doing his job. Would you rather there was a pack of cocaine in the trunk?" I asks. The elderly officer gives me an authoritarian smile while shaking his head and says "No mam"

"I didn't think so. Bye now." I give them a cheeky grin and bundle myself in the back of the car again. Glenn turns away leaving me with an apprising glance.

"I am going to kill all of you." I regard all of my friends, especially Kate and Stace with a murderous glare. But they all ignore my anger and go back to their activities, other than Kate who informs me that she got the idea from a joke that she read on Facebook. What the fuck! Seriously? What are you, Five, Kate?

First, Christian Licker Grey licked the living daylights out of me after the graduation ceremony and now this madness. I wonder what the rest of the day or more like rest of the night is going to entail. Do I even want to know? God I am crossing my fingers that Grey won't kill me or fuck me like a convict fresh out of jail the minute he spots me the next time.

He said that he wanted to have dinner with me! Dinner, huh? What a joke. Does he think I'm that stupid and I don't know about his feverous intentions. FUCKER! Ha! He doesn't know me yet but I guess he got a taste - pun definitely intended - when I didn't answer his calls this evening. I'm not going to have dinner with him, although I want to but no, no dinner for him. I bet my beetle that he'll never find out where I'm off to tonight to save his life!

"Ana if you have finished psychoanalyzing your wet dreams enough, I'm happy to report that we have reached our destination, safe and sound." Kate snaps her fingers in front of my face, effectively stopping my train of thought. I groan annoyed.

"Such dirty tricks, Kate? How very mature of you." I snap back. I am still angry at her for the stunt that she pulled.

"Jeez, Ana. I know you are probably angry that you won't get to slobber Grey's tool but no need to snap and put down everyone." Kate whispers back. She knows damn well what she is doing talking about Grey again. Out, out Grey, get out of my head. Yes that's more like it!

We all enter the night club's blue and electric surroundings. The music blasts in my head tearing my eardrums and my friends immediately cheer up and start dancing, all except for Sophia. Wait until she gets drunk and her inner hyena springs out with a vengeance.

All of us reach the bar and order our drinks while chatting away. Tim and Debbie are making out, as usual, causing Ben to get hornier and hornier by the minute. Jose is grinning at me…I wonder what's that about? Kate and Stacy are checking out any living breathing human being with dangly bits and Sophia? I don't know…I guess she is just standing, looking at everyone with disdain. What's her problem anyway?

"God, look at his mohawk. I so wanna take him home tonight. I'm in the mood for some good kink." Stacy says to Kate. And before Kate can respond I jump in jovially, "Careful Stace. Speaking of kink, the kind of guys you DO someday might end up screwing your cat instead of you and then shit in your kitchen before leaving you restrained near your bedroom window." Stace glares at me before cracking a smirk. I grin back at her and we all break into a laugh. Kate just looks lost and freaked out.

She's stunned into silence…for once.

We all look at her in shock. "Oh, my God!" I say.

"Ana, do you see what I see?"

"Oh yes, please let me savor this properly." It's a once in a lifetime chance.

"Kate is having a blond moment" (No offense to blonds, I absolutely adore them!) Sophia states as a matter of fact. Kate blushes and looks down finally understanding the situation. She is speechless for the first time "Shut-up, idiots. I was just weirded out about fucking a cat and shitting in kitchen and stuff and I can't believe Ana said that!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess." Ben laughs, looking at a blushing Kate.

Debbie and Tim finally leave each other alone and join the party. Debbie starts "Well, what the ruckus is all about? Ana, you've gotta do some shots tonight and shed your alcoholic virginity."

"I am not an alcohol virgin. Just the usual kind of virgin."

"No wonder you're a prude!" Jose says condescendingly.

"I am not!" I reply, my indignation flaring. What's with people and my virginity nowadays?

"Well sugar, let's do some X-rated shots then!" Stacy says, getting all excited and Jose wiggles his eyebrows. I step back. Did I mention Stacy is bi? Nope I totally forgot. I feel being a bi is the new hottest trend of this season.

"Um, X-rated?" I squeak. My inner virgin rears her ugly puritan head. "Just because Kate dressed you like a lush does not mean you're not a prude." Sophia smirks stating the obvious. Hasn't Sophia ever heard of the saying 'If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all'?!

They are teaming up against me now! I look at Kate asking for her help and she immediately turns her head away and looks at the DJ. Traitor!

"Awww, come-on sweet Ana! Shed that naivety or you'll be returned unopened to the heavens. 'Twould be a shame." Tim grates on my nerves and everyone laughs out loud. Okay, okay! Enough of the 'bashing Ana's virginity' for one day!

It's not even funny anymore! My coochie. My business. It should not concern my friends or a certain Mr. Grey!

Hold up! Why am I thinking about him again? Umm, maybe because you want him to molest you, Steele? Shut-up! I scowl at my inner hussy. I swear she has no shame. My body heats-up and I take a shuddering breath as sensual images flashes through my mind of him molesting me in various positions. Good Lord...

Some rock song comes on and Stacy and Kate jump up and down like kids in a candy shop. Freaks! "Ooh, ooh. Let's go guys, come on. Let's dance!"

They drag us all towards the dance floor and we start to dance, grinding on each other and laughing at the boys failed attempts to recreate masculine moves. Stacy and Kate sandwich me in between them and the three of us dance on the rhythm grinding and gyrating on each other's bodies. I am having a lot of fun now. Thank God they dropped the topic of popping my cherry.

All the boys go crazy and start shouting, cheering us up. My cheeks flare up in heat and a blush rises up in my cheeks. I'm not a big fan of attention so I try to slip away but Stace stops me. "Not so fast, party pooper."

Kate and Stace give each other a wicked look and Kate whispers, "We won't let you get away this time Ana, you need to loosen up tonight! For instance, let's start with your attitude, and we'll end it with your Hoo Haa." Stacy laughs out loud.

"Oh Ana, you know if you can't find a man to pop it, I can always help you loosen that thing up sweetheart." Stacy wiggles her fingers and twists her tongue in her mouth making an indention in her cheek.

"Ewww, Stace." I make a face. Are they being serious? They are being less mature than our guy friends, if that's possible.

Do they think I'm so hopeless that I cannot even find myself a man? Grey's face pops in my head immediately. Now that's something to shut them up but I dare not drop his name. Only Kate knows about him. He is a very well-known and famous man. I don't want everyone to make fun of me thinking I'm delusional.

What the fuck are they up to now? I swear they are obsessed with my virgin status. They need to cut the crap and just drop it. "Let me go, you hussies!" I'm practically croaking, trying my best to get away, but they have me good and sandwiched between them, like we're in an orgy. All I end up doing is flailing my arms like a helpless bird. Must get away, I think, panicking. But my determination knows no bounds…they underestimate me.

The bar-man arranges our shots and Stace and Kate drag me towards the bar, both of them holding my arms because they suspect I'll run the second they look away. Well, they've got that about right. They all surround me and look at the shots and then back at me expectantly.

"What?" I blanch while looking at them.

"Drink." Kate says giving me an evil smirk. Fuck!

"Come on, Ana, live a little!" Stace winks at me. That girl…she just loves messing with me.

"Oh what, I'm not living if I'm not a lush like your sorry asses?" I look around at them, amused.

Kate rounds on me again, "Maybe if you get a little drink in you, you'll let a little something else get in you too! Or, maybe not so little, if you get my drift?" She raises her eyebrows at me and smirks, the damn hussy.

I'm getting pissed off at my best friend and confidante. "You and I have already discussed my plans on that front, Kate, so shut it!" I look at her pointedly and she backs off.

"Cock blocker Steele strikes again." Fucking Tim! Please, stay out this, would you?

"Ana, you might act all cool and laid back, but you chicken out and turn into a pussy at the first chance you get." Sophia, seriously. Again? Now she is just being a downright bitch.

"Shut up, Soph. I told you before, I can only tolerate you talking to me when you're drunk." Ben grins at me seeing Sophia's red face.

"Way to go, Ana. Sophie, you need to tone down the sarcasm a little bit. It might help a little with the tension on your face."

"Well Ben, you need to get laid. In fact, you might want to start searching. Drunk girls might even find you good looking. Maybe…" I watch Sophia's face morphing into a sickly sweet smile while Ben's face falls. Poor Ben. He doesn't deserve this. Sophia should pick on someone her own size.

'Woah, woah! Guys…guys." I come in between trying to placate both of them. "So, what's this about shots?" I put my effort into diverting their attention.

Jose catches up and adds, "I dare you to take these shots…they are the X-rated version, baby." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Huh! You guys think you are so mighty just because you fuck?" I rise to the challenge.

"Well, duh?" Debbie drawls.

"Oh Debbie, how nice to see you. I'm sure we're all honored that you've finally decided to join us." I add mockingly just to lighten the atmosphere. Debbie grins up at me.

"Well, pass the shots around. Let's get started!" Stacy steps up and sprinkles salt over her neck and winks at me. Stace…she's such a fucking clown sometimes!

I grab the back of her neck and look into her eyes. Her breathing deepens and then becomes shallow. I duck my head slightly and dive into her neck, licking the salt off of her eagerly. Everyone starts making cat calls. Debbie hands me a shot and I down it right before she turns my head towards Jose, who is holding a lemon wedge between his lips.

I move forwards leaning my face towards his and try to capture the lemon wedge with my teeth but somehow Jose's mouth and mine end up smacking against each other. The cat calls increase and Jose starts to give me a full on kiss. Well, I may as well finish up what has been started and prove that I'm not a prude.

I hear cheering from behind; they are chanting my name: "Ana, Ana, Ana, Ana." Okay enough! I try to move back placing my hands on Jose's chest gently pushing him back.

Before I get the chance to back myself away from Jose I'm suddenly wrenched out of his arms by a massive force. My body collides with a rock solid chest. I hear growling and hissing from behind me and suddenly the chest disappears. In a flurry of motion, a fist flies towards Jose's face and punches him in the jaw.

I scream and move towards Jose but a solid grip on my arm stops me.

I turn my head and encounter The Christian Grey in all his glorious furious fuck-mazing glory, looking at me with steely gray eyes. He looks behind me and levels Jose with an arctic glare. "The next time you touch her will be the last time you see your hands intact with your body, boy."

I look at him with my mouth agape. I notice that my friends are also slack-jawed. Tim and Ben are looking at him in awe. Kate is glaring at him. Sophia, Debbie and Stacy are looking at him like he is the last piece of man meat left on the planet and Jose seems to be comatose holding his jaw and looking at him in obvious confusion. Jose says, "Dude, you came out of nowhere."

"I think I just found my new hero." Ben whispers in reverence to Tim and Sophia giggles. Fucking GIGGLES! Seriously Sophia? I guess Sophia, the Bitch, has gone into hiding?!

"And who are you handsome?" Sophia questions seductively. Stacy and Debbie bat their eyelashes. Ugh…bitches. I am going to kill them if they so much as lay a hand on him. huh, where did that come from?

"The name's Christian Grey." He says looking at me, giving me a lopsided smirk and my panties burst into tiny pieces, my pussy started her cheer-leading dance all the while leaking a large amount of saucy goodness. Good lord, what have I done to deserve this punishment? He looks all kind of yummy and sinful wrapped in a black leather jacket. Come to think of it, it must be illegal to look so utterly handsome and dangerous at the same time.

I have never seen him in such a casual environment before. Well duh, my inner hussy rolls her eyes. Of course he doesn't roll our way. He looks so out of place here. The Christian Grey is looking every bit The Christian Grey even with his attempts to appear normal and blend in with the crowd. As if he could! He stands out looking like a filet mignon compared to ground chuck hamburger meat.

"You look as alien here as a whore in a church." It slips out of my mouth before I have the opportunity to filter it through my brain. I immediately slap my fingers on my lips trying to shut myself up before I mess it up even more. My friends gape at me like I've done a crime insulting him like that. Their accusing eyes saying 'How dare you?'

Grey gives my friends, especially the female ones a charming smirk and says, "If you'll give us a minute, please." He turns towards me and his demeanor immediately changes into a more sinister one. Eyes turning into gray ice while he regarded me with a cool glare. "Anastasia, a word please."

He smirks sardonically. I step back and his smirk turns into a full on smile. You're not fooling me, Grey. You might be sexy as hell but you're not fooling me at all. Nope! No way!

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I squeak out trying to control the situation knowing full well that my friends are observing our interaction with an eye of a hawk.

"Oh, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Grey holds my arm in an iron grip and I see his eyes flashing dangerously while a corrupted smirk plays on his lips. What a mouth! Focus, Ana! This is no time for your perverted day dreams.

"We...we can talk here…" I don't know what I'm trying to do. Fucker! You know what? How the hell did he even find me?

He digs his fingers in my arm and I successfully conceal my hiss. "I was calling you Ana. Remember? We were supposed to have dinner, right?" Is he stalking me? I break into a cold sweat. Something is definitely not right!

He moves in further, first playing innocent by sliding a wayward lock of hair out of my face…but then he places his hand on my neck giving me a warning squeeze, applying just a little amount of pressure. He leans towards me and whispers in my ear gritting his teeth. "You tried to make a fool out of me. I am not happy."

Grey stares me down, and I think I'm scared but I don't move a muscle and he keeps on whispering in my ear "You make me want to beat the shit out of your pretty little body while choking your dainty little neck, and then fuck your tender little pussy so hard you would be unconscious for two days and on bed rest for the next month straight. You picking up what I'm putting down, sweet little Ana?" A lump forms in my throat and I take a harsh breath looking at him straight in the eye.

That is by far the single most terrifying and yet sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me.

The flood gates open between my legs, and I can feel the stickiness beginning to drench my thighs.

What the hell is wrong with me? This is supposed to anger me and scare me, not turn me on. There is nothing remotely romantic or pleasant about his words, yet my body is responding to his virile power and my humiliation. Fuck, I'm sick! My subconscious is screaming at me. What the hell is he doing with my mind?

He raises his eyebrow arrogantly and gives another firm tug on the nape of my neck, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I bite my lip to stop the whimper from escaping my mouth. He looks at my mouth with vengeance, lust darkening his eyes and draws his hand back, though still clutching my arm in his steel-like grip.

"Guys wait…I'll be back in a minute." I say out loud while Christian drags me out the back, behind the club. Everything he does is so shady! What is his problem anyways!? Yeah Steele, keep asking yourself that until you find an answer!

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" He cages me against the wall. His warm breath hits my face, melting my insides.

"I don't answer to you," I breathe out, trying to hide the effect he has on my body. Who does he think he is!?

"Oh yes, you do!" His grip tightens on my arms. Huh, do I?

"No, I don't!" I give a throaty answer, trying to wiggle myself out of his biting grasp. Of course, I don't!

"Answer my question." He roars. Startled, I close my eyes shut. My heart beating like a hummingbird.

"What the fuck is your problem? You are harassing me." I whimper. He is scaring me now.

"I could do more than just harassment." He menacingly captures my gaze. Somehow, I don't doubt that!

"You wouldn't dare…" My voice comes out as a warning but the tremors present in it relays the storm brewing inside me.

"You'd be surprised, Jiggles." He smirks in a smug manner.

"I'm not afraid of you." My voice stutters out. Somehow he manages to freak me out every single time we butt heads.

"I'm not sure that's true, little Ana." He examines my face, his eyes lingering on my mouth a little more than would be considered gentlemanly. Ha! Christian Grey, a gentleman? That's a laugh!

"Why are you so obsessed with me anyway?" I look up at him through my lashes verbalizing my thoughts. Yes, why the fascination? And with me of all people?

"I'm not obsessed with you per se. I just want to know how tight your little cherry will feel wrapped around my cock." He leans forward and whispers in my ear in a determined tone, turning my body into instant Jello.

"There's no way I'm going to let you and your umm...'bully' near me or my cherry!" I sputter out, the flush rising on my cheeks. He looks like he is feeling a lot of amusement at my expense.

"Bully, huh? Perceptive, Miss Steele, I must say. But you have no way of stopping me." He steps near me invading my personal bubble, again. Does he even know the meaning of private zone? And why the hell am I feeling shy all of a sudden?

"What are you gonna do, huh? Fucking force me?" I spat out raising my chin. I'm trying to act all tough and shit. He has a way of making me putty in his hands but I'm nothing if not stubborn.

"I don't have to force you Miss Steele, because I know that I can always seduce you. Although come to think of it, forcing such a hell cat as you arouses me to no end, Jiggles." He utters, giving me a once over. His eyes shining with something mischievous and altogether forbidden. I look at him in the eye and he simpers back rakishly.

Jeez...If this is not harassment I don't know what is. Apparently, my ovaries have a mind of their own and they have started a riot in my body, claiming that they are finally ready for the seeding. His threat of force fucking arouses me, so I have to wonder what kind of sick pervert have I turned into? I mean, I know this sort of stuff turned me on before, but I thought that was in theory…not reality.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not Jiggles." I say fractiously, turning my head away. And kindly stop staring at my boobs Mr. Grey, my nipples are getting hard under all that attention.

"By the way, what the fuck are you wearing?" He suddenly looks at my attire and rages. Excuse me?

"I told you before: I answer to no one, especially not you!" Now he is starting to piss me off. I'm not a wuss. Who does he think he is?

"In the not so distant future, you will be answering to me, I guarantee you that," he replies with an arrogant demeanor, looking at me challengingly. Is that so, Mr. Grey? I raise my eyebrows.

"Your wishfulness knows no bounds, Mr. Grey," I huff, giving him an almost condolent look.

"I agree with you there, Miss Steele." Stop looking at me like that!

"I have to go inside. My friends are waiting." I really, really need to go inside. Otherwise one of us is gonna jump on the other.

"No let's get out of here." He leaps out and snatches my hand and tugs it. What the fuck?

"Firstly. I don't like you so no. But there are people who actually like me, so I'm gonna go and hang out with them." I answer jerking my hand back. Take that!

"You and your smart mouth!" He snorts in annoyance and grits out "Fine. When will you be free? I won't leave you alone in this stupid third rate club." Of course it would be considered below his standards.

"Who made you my guardian angel?" Him, guardian angel, what a joke!

"I'm hardly a guardian angel to you, more like a spawn of Lucifer who tempts you to sin." He looks at me stormily, I look back. He is being truthful.

"Spawn of Lucifer, huh? My analogy exactly." A rather handsome Satan, I must say.

"I'm glad you figured it out." He seems completely serious while stating this earnestly.

"I'm glad too, which is why I'm steering clear of you, Mr. Grey." I whisper softly. I don't want to sound too callous but something about him screams perilous.

"Well, that's one way to say fuck off." He states as a matter of fact with a wry bitter smile.

"I'm surprised you caught on so quickly..." Am I goading him? I don't know except that it might not be sensible to egg him on. I'm sure it can't end well for me if I do though.

"Miss Steele, now you are making me very, very angry" He exclaims furiously, his nostrils flaring. The devil is out to play again.

"Good, that was the aim." I counter back, tilting my head to the side, observing him.

"You agreed to have dinner with me. Are you going against your word now?" He calls out, clenching his fist. Am I?

"I never promised you anything!" I shrug my shoulders. I never did! He takes a deep resigned breath.

"Just...Just please one dinner, that's all I'm asking. I have already arranged everything in advance," He croaks out, a deep V forming between his eyebrows. He makes a face like someone just killed his puppy. I never thought there would be a day I'd say that but Christian Grey almost looks cute. Hold on a second…did I hear him say please?

"Did you just say please? I didn't hear you," I sing-song, rocking my head back and forth, inwardly laughing, while he winces.

"Puh…" He breathes out. "P-plea-se." He says it with great difficulty. I'm sure he believes that if he says it in pieces, the humiliation will be less.

"Please what?" I prod, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Please have dinner with me," he says in an awkward tone after clearing his throat. His eyes looking anywhere but me.

"A little louder please?" I make an act of straining my ears. God, I just love provoking him.

"I'm not going to say it again. I have said it three times already!" He almost bellows in defiance. His face bright red with anger and embarrassment.

I put my hand on my mouth and say in mock terror, "Oh My God, the horror! You said please three times? The world must be coming to an end! Well, since you're not inclined to play nice, I would like to go inside." I'll egg him on as much as I can. He deserves it for scaring me and almost ruining my night!

"Please? Okay, there I said it. Please have dinner with me. I have already said it five times now, I'm not going to say it again and before you ask me, yes I'm counting." He is more of a control freak then I guessed him to be. He almost looked vengeful when he said that he was counting the number of times I made him say please. Should I be concerned?

"Okay, we'll see about it." I shrug my shoulder nonchalantly. Trying to get out of my predicament.

"What do you mean 'see about it'? We'll leave for dinner in an hour and that's final!" He bellows. If there was an elegant and manly way to stomp a foot, he would have done it!

"How very charming of you Mr. Grey. You sure know how to woo a girl." I eye him sarcastically. Nope. No, he doesn't know how to woo a girl. All he knows is how to fuck. Not that I'm complaining...

"Tease." He grinds his teeth and hisses out. His fists clenching, again.

"Who me?" I exclaim innocently. "See you in a bit!" I slip away from his side walking towards the main area of the club.

"Actually come to think of it. I'm coming with you" He catches up to me in no time. Really? His stalking tendencies have reached a whole new level!

"Stop breathing down my neck." He needs to understand that he does not control me. We enter the main area and my eyes start to wander in search of my friends.

"I can't help it. I've been mesmerized." He responds, licking his lips and looks at my breasts in the most depraved manner known to a man.

"Pervert." I blanch and my face starts to burn. He has no shame!

"You wound me." He mocks back putting his hand on his heart and smirks back at me.

"By the way how did you find me? Are you stalking me now?" I ask thoughtfully, suddenly turning towards him and stopping him in his tracks. I almost forgot but how did he find me?

"Of course not!" He replies almost too fast. "M-my brother, yes! I came with my brother."

"Never pegged you to be one for clubbing." What is he hiding from me?

"I'm not. My brother just came out of the closet and...and I dragged him to a club to revert him back to his masculinity...umm…so that's why I'm here." Stutter much? Okay, I don't believe him one bit. I can detect a lie when I hear one.

"Your brother, hmm?" I smile at him. Does he think I'm stupid or something?

"Yes, tall, blond, blue eyes, wearing a brown jacket." I notice Kate standing a few feet away from Grey, making out with a blond Greek God. Suspiciously his description matches with Grey's brother.

"Do you mean the one who's got his tongue shoved down my friend's throat? Remind me when it was he came out of the closet?" I raise my eyebrow challenging him to deny me.

"Um..I..I" He looks lost. Yup I guessed as much.

"So let's start again, how did you find me, are you stalking me Mr. Grey?" I cross my hands across my chest while resisting to tap my foot. Come on, say it. I know you're stalking me.

"No, I traced your umm..cell phone number" Aha! I shook my head at him in disappointment and walk towards Kate and the blond Greek God, with Grey of course trailing behind me, looking like a scolded puppy.

"I seem to be getting a lot of surprises lately" I sigh deeply and murmur almost perceptively giving Grey a sideways glance.

* * *

**So, like it, hate it? What are your thoughts let me know?**

**Give me your feedback so I know that you are enjoying it!**

**Cheers!**


	10. Cruel Intentions

**Hey you all lovely ladies. I'm here with a new chapter. This has been beta'ed by a sweetheart of mine, Lala Loopsie 11. Thank you Lala!**

**Now Listen to me Y'all, this might be hard to read. Christian is an ass, you might hate him! He is dark, very dark. He will redeem himself later, just not anytime soon.**

**If you're easily offended by dark stuff then this might not be your thing. Now if you like hardcore BDSM action then I'm sure you'll enjoy this story!**

**Don't forget to leave me your feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vengeful.

That's all I am feeling right now.

I want revenge.

I crave vengeance for my lost dignity that she stripped away with her arrogant attitude and audacious words in a matter of minutes.

I want revenge in blood, most preferably the one that will come from ripping her maidenhead, but if that's not available, the caveman inside me – the one that she unleashed – can be satisfied by blood brought to the surface in the form of after-session bruises by yours truly, caused by red welts, brutal canes, leather whips, forceful scratches, rope burns...oh, the possibilities...

The sadist in me rejoices with glee while scenting its prey.

I want to laugh out loud but I refrain by taking a sip of this cheap drink that this low-class club offers and smile at the frizzy-haired red head and some drunken brunette. They cannot seem to cease their incessant racket. They are giving me a headache. Insolent fools. All of them.

If they were in my employ, I would have kicked them out. Anastasia, on the other hand, could be my personal - very, very personal - secretary.

While they are all off getting their asses drunk, Anastasia has been drinking very lightly. I guess she knows we have a long night ahead. Dinner of course, I snicker inwardly.

Although the truth is, I could care less about that damn dinner. All I want is to score some alone time with her.

Ana's goofy, nerd-looking friend stands up and asks everyone if we want more booze.

"You want more to drink, Mr. Grey?" Miss Steele, who is sitting beside me, moves back towards my side and leans down looking at me askance in a coquettish manner, batting her long eyelashes while biting that succulent savory lip. Fucking tease...

Such disrespect, and I refuse to tolerate it!

My blood rushes with anger and adrenaline but I rein in the monster for the time being, flashing her a panty-busting smirk that I know she will consider cocky and that I have perfected over the years.

"Why, are you offering?" I respond flirtatiously. She blinks up at me with oblivious, confusion-ridden doe eyes and I add smirking, "Only if it's your own personal beverage, woman, suckled from the very Nirvana that is your body. Otherwise, no I don't want another drink," I whisper in her ear while inhaling her scent. She smells delicious.

"Uh huh." She clicks her tongue and moves back while blushing adorably looking into my hooded eyes. Her breathing picks up. I can tell that she's turned on, as her pupils dilate. She looks away from me, hiding her face behind the curtain of her luscious hair and presses her bare quivering thighs together tightly. Ah, now we're talking...

Revenge.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

The glorious victory I know I'll be feeling when I see her previously unsullied body helplessly spread open on my bed trying to regain her modesty after I fuck her thoroughly, my sheets splattered with her chastity blood, tears in her dark midnight doe eyes, looking up at me in adoration through her sooty lashes…now that would be so much more sweeter. Almost as sweet as her pussy.

Fucking mouth-watering.

She has awakened a primitive side of my being that I was not aware even existed. I feel absolutely challenged. How dare she do that to me? She will pay for that. I swear she's going to pay!

With my submissives, I could care less about who they screwed. I had nothing to worry about; I have never had sex without a condom. I even used to share them with some of my fellow Doms, for fuck's sake.

I was never territorial with them – not at all. They were each just another faceless, nameless brunette. But little Miss Steele brought out the worst in me. I have been reduced to nothing but a jealous, carnal, over-zealous, sap-head by her.

It takes all my self-restraint not to throw her legs over my shoulders again, just like this morning and eat her out on the very table at which we are sitting. I'm still debating in my mind which one I'll enjoy the most. Fucking her or eating her out? But I haven't fucked her yet, so I cannot give a final verdict. The way her body flushed when she came, the arch of her back when pleasured, the way she pulled her hair while biting that sinuous lip when the orgasm ripped through her body, her soft smooth thighs wrapped around my face, the heady, musky scent of her sex. I recall it all. I can still taste her.

I squeeze my fist and close my eyes to stop myself from abducting her and locking her up in a room like an unbalanced, hormone-raged neurotic who would like nothing better than to subject her to total power exchange 24/7. Now that would be a dream come true. I'm a billionaire; I can get away with that right? I'll get back to it when I'm not with little Miss Steele, maybe consult with my private security detail about it?

I shake my head. Relax, Grey. All good things come with patience. I'll lead her there, slowly, patiently; I'll tangle her in my crafty web of lies and deceit!

I haven't acquired my empire on a whim. The credit goes to my uncanny ability to play with people's minds, knowing what makes them tick.

I'm already giving it my best shot, sitting at a table in this third-rate bar, hanging out with her friends. I snort arrogantly in my mind while twirling the watch on my wrist with my fingers.

Yes, in order to get a one-way ticket to her precious pussy, I have to tolerate these dumb fucks that she calls her friends and act like I'm actually enjoying myself with them and having a good time when all I'm interested in is getting myself cozy in her panties.

I'm way out of their league. They will be good to remember that but right now I want Miss Steele and her friends to forget that vital piece of information.

While she's talking to her friends animatedly, occasionally including me in her conversation, she looks like a little china porcelain doll, her beautiful delicate, flawless face glowing within the hollow of her chestnut mane, giving her an almost ethereal beauty that would surely rival Aphrodite. Hands down, she is the most sinfully beautiful creature that I have ever encountered in my whole life. I cannot stop telling myself that whenever I see her.

Oh, but now what I wouldn't give to mar that flawless beauty of hers. Her unsullied flesh disturbs me immensely when I recall my own scarred callous body. She is soft where I am callous, tender where I am hard, flawless where I am marred, innocent where I am wicked. For once in my life, I have found the perfect candidate with whom to explore my creativity.

Nobody, and I mean nobody, has been able to sate my inner sadist. With the brunettes that subbed for me, I did not even have the urge to attempt to sate my thirst for sadism with them. The beast did not even come out to play. I never had the urge to touch their bodies, suck their tits, perform cunnilingus, skin on skin contact and I never did. I only fucked them and never without a condom, literally. I don't like skin on skin human touch. It puts me ill at ease. I had to have a barrier in order to keep my sanity intact. I see red when someone touches me.

When I was a teenager, I attacked Elena when she touched me once. I roared out and pushed her so hard, her head collided with the wall and split open, resulting in eleven stitches and a nasty concussion. Yes, you can beat me with a crop and I'll take it like a pro, but don't put your fucking hands on me. Ever. After that, she never dared to touch me again.

Not until Anastasia. It's like the switch was flipped when I first saw her in my office.

I want to have bareback sex with her. Feel all of her. Her soft tender folds that I'll plow.

When I saw Anastasia the very first time, after the taste…that day I found out one thing. I am a hardcore sadist, I want to bath myself with her masochism, her pleasure and pain. Not just physical sadism but emotional sadism as well. She is the muse to my inspirations.

I scrutinize her intensely, thinking of ways to faze her mind while she's laughing, giggling, enjoying herself, engaging in witty banters, displaying oblivious cockiness and her incognizant innocence.

I want to destroy her.

I want to divest her of that self-assured smirk once and for all and give her something to cry about for the rest of her life.

End of argument.

I've thought about it enough today. After she single-handedly stomped me under her little feet, once again. I've finally made up my mind about what am I going to do with her.

I demand satisfaction.

I starve to fuck her.

I crave her obsession and her attention.

I lust for her sweet, petite body like the little unsuspecting temptress that she is and then throw her aside after I'm finished.

I hunger for her to cry for my attention, beg me to return her love after I'm done with her.

Now that would be the ultimate satisfaction for the ultimate hunter.

The ultimate revenge for the ultimate predator.

I abhor females with a clingy attitude, but I need her to get clingy with me in order to achieve my aim.

I desire for her to lean on me for support and get attached, depending on me for anything she needs, looking up at me for guidance, so it truly damages her when I step away from her, effectively cutting her off.

I grin back at her when she looks at me with that adorable frown on her face looking pensive trying to figure out my contemplative expression. Oh no, Pouty, you won't know what has hit you.

Anastasia Rose Steele, I will break you beyond repair, piece by piece, shatter your will, destroy your pride and make you a shell of the woman you are now.

You'll wish that you should've never crossed my path to begin with.

See, that's what you get when you cross Christian Grey. You burst like a bubble, leaving no trace behind after you get fucked hard. But in her case you also lose your virginity in cold-blood to a barbarian disguised as a billionaire dressed in an Armani suit.

"I wonder what's it like to be a purple unicorn?" The drunken brunette giggles in a childish voice and bangs her head on the table, effectively knocking herself out, which gives us a few moments of peace. Her friends seem unfazed by her behavior, which means that they are used to this display of stupidity. These antics have been going on for quite a few minutes now.

"Meet drunk Sophie." The redhead whisper-yells at me and everyone looks at me for approval except Little Miss you-know-who and I smile inquisitively, humoring them. Fools. What can I say? It's hard being Christian Grey, it even rhymes.

All this time, Miss Kavanagh who is sitting beside Elliot has been giving me the stink eye, contemplating my every move, studying my interaction with the delectable Anastasia. I know this puny reporter is going to pose a problem for my plans, intrusive bitch that she is. This is where Elliot comes into the picture. He will take care of her without even knowing it. With my luck, they will take a liking to each other, unknowingly helping me reach my goal.

I simply smirk at Miss Kavanagh almost too sweetly.

"So Anaaaaaa." The drunk has woken up again. If she doesn't shut up soon, I'll knock her out myself. I'm not interested in hearing anyone's blabber. I just want to hear Anastasia's sweet voice. Drunken brunette throws a flirtatious wink my way and I resist the urge to gag as she adds, "Is Mr. Grey your new victim...ooopsss soorrryyy my bad, I mean, your new boyfriend?" Victim, huh? We will see who's going to be the victim.

And why the fuck is she talking to Anastasia like that? Only I have the privilege to insult her, no one else.

"Sophie, I usually can tolerate your ass when you're drunk, but I guess that's out of the question now." Miss Steele responds almost gritting her teeth trying to rein in her rising fury. In order to gain information about Ana I have to hear this out. I lean forward inquisitively.

"Ana is Sebastian's…umm, my brother…she's his ex-girlfriend." This girl babbles drunkenly while looking me in the eyes, and she finishes her sentence in a secretive triumph. All the while, Anastasia is glaring daggers at her. Ex-boyfriend? My mind comes to a screeching halt and I immediately see red.

I feel like the nerve in my brain is going to burst right now. I know I have no right to feel jealous, given my intentions and sexual history but the irrational Neanderthal in me wants to lock Anastasia up in a room then bang her like a savage. I really need to discuss this idea with my security detail before I lose my mind. They always know how to clean up after me.

Everyone sees my face getting tight and morphing into anger stricken expression. I try my best to compose my face but I'm sure I have failed. How far has she gone with him? Did he suck her tits? When and where did he touch her? Do I have to kill him? When I start to contemplate the last thought in my head I knew I had to draw a line. I mentally admonish myself and ask the drunk girl. "Your brother and Miss Steele, huh?" I stare at Anastasia while asking the bothersome drunk. Anastasia doesn't look back at me but keeps looking at the non-existent lint on the table.

"Yup. Ana broke his heart. She and I actually used to get along with each other before she decided to be a bitch." With her words, all hell breaks loose and everyone around the table starts discouraging her callous words while I can't seem to get her words out of my head. Anastasia broke someone's heart? Well, I'm glad that she did!

Anastasia looks away, but not before I could detect a hint of moisture in her eyes. What's that about now?

"I have begged for forgiveness enough, Soph. People break up every day and they actually move on." Anastasia starts ruefully with heavy sounding voice but the drunk girl stops her by raising her hand pathetically. "Yeah, Ana, people move on but not my big brother. I should've never introduced you to him in the first place," she spat out venomously.

I want to tell this girl how lucky his brother is now that he is no longer involved with Ana. Nothing can stand between me and Ana. I would've destroyed him without a second thought. My love for destruction surpasses everything.

"Sophie, he was older than me and was more mature. I didn't love him. It wasn't fair to him and he wanted to settle down and I had barely started living my life. How many times do I have to tell you this, how many times do I have to apologize?" Anastasia whispers cradling her head in her hands. She is about to lose it. Older and more mature, huh? Was he my age and he wanted to settle down? I pity these pathetic men. I'm glad I'll never be one of them.

But, who is this Sebastian fucker and how dare he love Anastasia?

And why the fuck is she still so upset over him. She is still not over him I can tell. Otherwise she wouldn't have looked so resigned and her angelic face so distraught. My heart clenches in my ribcage when I think of Anastasia and Sebastian together as a couple but I appease the pain by reminding myself that all I want is access to her succulent body and that dewy, pulpy pussy. Who she loves and misses, I couldn't care less about. I gulp down the rest of my cheap bar drink.

The drunk little shit snorts. "So Ana, you won the mega lottery this time, didn't you? I mean, Mr. Grey and all. You know what I mean…" She degrades Ana some more and Ana just hides her face from everyone, cradling her face in her hands, her eyes downcast with hunched shoulders. I don't like it. If I'm not the reason for her sadness and gloominess then I don't want anyone else having that privilege.

"Sophia, if you cannot shut up, then you're welcome to get the fuck out of here." I think Miss Kavanagh has had enough. She cries out for Anastasia shooting the drunk brunette a killer look and the so-called Sophia huffs and starts to drown herself in more alcohol.

"I don't have any kind of relationship or fling with Mr. Grey, nor am I interested in any. He's sitting right here in front of you, Sophia, so he can attest to that. Now, if you all will please just excuse me." Anastasia finishes in a hurry, trying to control her sobs and stands up, running to the nearest ladies room. I can feel her distress.

"Now look what you've done" One of Anastasia's friends hisses, not bothering to conceal his anger.

Everyone starts admonishing the drunk girl - whatever her name was - and the fucker whose jaw I almost broke stands up like he is going to go offer Ana emotional support. I think this time I'll break his spine. Why the hell can't men seem to leave her alone? Have I not showed them all that Anastasia is my property? Next time I will leave a mark right under her jaw to let my fellow men of the world know who she belongs to once and for all.

Too bad branding was prohibited a few centuries back. I'm sure I could go for its benefits right now.

I stand up and engage in a staring match with the almost-broken-jawed dude. I immediately stake my claim. "I'll go take care of her." He hisses at me.

"Why you..." One of the guy stops him and without waiting for his response, I stride towards where Ana went.

I stand outside the restroom but when she doesn't emerge after five minutes, I grow concerned. A bunch of girls come out of the restroom and I stop them. "Excuse me."

They sputter and do a double take. Yeah, it's just a face. Get over it. "Umm...y-yes?" One of the girls who seems to regain her bearings responds to me stuttering.

"I'm looking for a girl. Long haired brunette, blue eyes, black umm.. shirt _kind of_, and very beautiful. Is she inside? If so, can you please inform her that I'm waiting outside the restroom for her?" I finish in one sentence. They gape at me and I resist the urge to close their mouths for them.

"Oh! Oh, yes I think I remember who you are talking about. She just left the restroom few minutes ago." She bats her fake eyelashes and this time I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay, Thanks." I end our conversation before she says something else and back away immediately seeing that she is preparing herself to say something. Oh, fuck no!

I go back to the dance floor and look around trying to locate that annoying creature, the bane of my existence.

There she is, dancing rhythmically while standing beside the bar. Swaying her hips slowly while flipping her long locks and pouting those full fleshy lips, totally oblivious to the male attention that she is attracting. Enough of eye-fucking what is mine. I need to get her out of here right now.

I will just grab my coat and brief Elliot that I'm leaving with Anastasia. Then I'm out of this grungy hell hole.

I give her one last look and instantly feel bothered by the lust-crazed guy standing behind her, trying to show that he is her dance partner. Fuck! Not again!

I feel torn. What am I supposed to do? Haul her ass out of here first and risk her running into her friends again or grab my jacket then haul her ass out? I think I should gather my jacket first and tell everyone and then handle Anastasia once and for all, dragging her out of this shit hole.

I scurry to our table with long strides and collect my black leather jacket. "Elliott, Miss Steele and I are leaving."

A gasp is heard around the table and the girls look at me with glazed over eyes. Yes, everyone, she's mine; get used to it.

The boys, especially the guy whose jaw I wish I had broken, seem angry and concerned and rightfully so, but they don't question me knowing that I've long passed the mood to chitchat.

I turn around walking away and hear footsteps after me. "Mr. Grey." Katherine Fucking Kavanagh. Of course. I will have to do something about her soon. She can't ruin my plans concerning Anastasia; I will not allow it.

"Yes, Miss Kavanagh?" I reply, gritting my teeth while my eyes wander in search of Anastasia. I could care less about Miss Kavanagh and her nosy inquisition.

"Where do you think you're taking Anastasia?" She asks, obviously furious. I take a look at her and she looks positively murderous. I have taken out people for much less so why does she thinks she suddenly has a license to ask me personal questions?

"To have dinner, of course," I say, grinding my words and reminding myself I need to play nice. I repeat this mantra in my head: _She's Anastasia's friend; don't lose your shit on her, Grey_.

"You're not fooling me. At. All. What exactly are your intentions with her, tell me?" She whispers in a strong voice and looks at me intensely. Is she insane? You see, Katherine Kavanagh, I'm not exactly known to be the tolerant and forgiving kind. I will squash you just for fun if I wasn't so occupied with Anastasia already. I hate people prying their noses in my business.

"Now what can a guy expect from a girl as beautiful as Anastasia?" I cannot help but goad her. Who does she think she is? I will stick her where she won't be able to come out from.

"I won't let you take advantage of her!" She spits when I smirk lasciviously. She's digging her own grave. Dig away.

"That's for Anastasia to decide, not you. Mind your own goddamn business." My grin broadens while I reply shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Remember who I am, Kavanagh? I'm Christian Grey. You don't mess with me and get away.

"Ana is my friend. Everything she does is my business, Mr. Grey. I can smell trouble all around you. What do you want with an innocent grad student? We all know that you don't date, so what's your deal?" She is getting too close to finding out the truth which slightly disturbs and angers me. Now I'd wipe out any person for trying to run over me and it doesn't matter if they're bankrupted or wealthy. It all depends on my generosity. I'm not in a good mood, and she caught me on an already bad day though I will give her one last chance to butt out.

"Miss Kavanagh, I said to mind your own fucking business. Don't butt your head where it doesn't belong." I finally shed my gentle persona. She squares her shoulders even more. My life isn't hard enough trying to woo Miss Steele, now I have this little shit added to the mix as well.

"Why the sudden interest Grey? I swear if you do anything to her I'll..."

One thing I cannot tolerate is a threat. I'm the one who gives threats, not the other way around.

"Enough! I like Anastasia…I simply want to spend some time with her." I lash out at Miss Kavanagh while trying to control my voice. She gives me a cruel smirk. I'll wipe that off.

"It's almost midnight. It's not safe for her to be out so late." We're going to a dinner, not a shootout.

"Do you think she's not safe with me? No one can harm her in my presence." What is she getting at about her being safe?

"It's not others I'm worried about. It's you I believe has ill intentions! Who's going to save her from you, Grey?" She points at me with her finger. Last chance over, Kavanagh.

"In case I wasn't clear, Miss Kavanagh, then let me repeat this. If you ever come between me and Anastasia, I will crush you after crushing your father and his precious Kavanagh Media Group. And before you threaten me with bad publicity, I think you'll just have to test me to know who's going to come out as the victor. I step on people like you and their companies every day. Don't play a game that you can't win," I hiss out venomously. Everyone all over fears me, so why does this little slip of a girl thinks she can mouth off at me and get away with it?

"Wait until Anastasia hears that you threatened me, Grey. She won't be happy," she gulps and replies with a composed voice, but she is as white as a sheet. Her face tells me about the inner turmoil brewing inside her. Yes little girl, I can take on your daddy.

"You know Kavanagh, you wouldn't dare tell her. But if you do…well, she already knows that I'm ill-tempered. She won't think much about it. Now go back to sitting on my brother's lap. Next time I won't warn you. Think before you talk and don't butt heads with me regarding Anastasia." She stands speechless, dumbfounded looking at my face. I turn my back on her to go in search of Miss Steele.

Now where has she gone? I cannot find her anywhere inside the club. I move towards the club's exit and call Taylor and tell him to find Miss Steele inside the club as I go and survey the outside perimeter.

I make my way outside and roam my eyes over to the abandoned side. I see nobody there and when finally I'm about to turn around and look elsewhere, I hear a whimper. My spine stiffens. Anastasia?

"N-no. Stop. Let m-me go." I hear a terrified voice. I move forward and I see Anastasia, looking around frantically trying to pry herself free while a bald fucker feels up her chest.

"Let's have fun, baby. Let's dance…without our clothes on." The guy drunkenly tries to plants a kiss on her mouth but she turns her head away and he drops a sloppy kiss on her cheek. That's it. He touched what is mine? All the blood rushes to my brain. The beast inside me roars its ferocious head and is set free.

I march towards him and grab him from the nape of his neck, effectively lifting him up from her and throwing him aside like the wimpy scum bag that he is.

"M-Mr. Grey?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Stay here." I turn around and kick the fucker in his nuts. He howls like a bitch and I end up giving him a black eye.

"Sir, Let me take care of him." Taylor suddenly appears behind me and says.

"No, I'll kill him myself," I roar out and hit the guy over and over. He already looks like he is half unconscious.

"He's already half-dead. Let me hand him over to the authorities, sir." Taylor is on the verge of gripping me and stopping me from killing him. I'm glad he didn't touch me right now. He knows his boundaries well.

"Come," I growl to Anastasia after sweeping my eyes over her body trying to locate any injuries. There's none. Good.

"Where?" I'm in no mood for her shit again. She will learn when to shut her mouth from now on. I'm in a very, very bad mood.

"We had a commitment," I remind her gripping her hand and trying to move her towards my SUV.

"Dinner?" She asks me questioningly and looks at her clothes I guess she wants to know if the fucker has ripped them.

"Yes." I respond in a clipped tone. I'm still furious as I re-run the scene of that fucker on Anastasia in my mind.

"Okay, let me tell everyone," She informs me and steps towards the club.

"I have already told them." I tug her hand and gently push her inside the already opened SUV door.

"Oh okay..." She replies, nervously wringing her hands.

"Next time, you go out atleast dress decently and burn these clothes after tonight." I cannot help but order her in my Dom voice. Ah…now that I'm alone with her, the master has come out to play. Master is a decent man, it's the beast that I don't want her to encounter today or she'll run for the hills.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She snaps out of her nervousness and looks at me with those big smoky doe eyes, batting her eyelashes unconsciously.

"They are scandalous and they should only be worn in the bedroom." Does she think I'll let her go out in public wearing this? Locking her up seems like a wonderful idea again.

"I can wear whatever I want," She huffs folding her arms over her chest adorably, making her cleavage protrude.

"If it weren't for these clothes, you wouldn't have been attacked." Hell, who could resist that? Being in this confined place with her when she's dressed like this seems to have turned out to be a bad idea. Where's Taylor?

"Who the hel..." She looks at me murderously, but I cut her off.

"Enough of this already. Let me make one thing clear. If you're going to show your legs, you're not going to display your cleavage. And if you're going to show your cleavage your legs should be covered. Problem solved" There. See? Now if only she would obey.

"And when did I agree to this?" She raises her eyebrow. Sweetheart, the minute you stepped into my office.

"When I saved you from getting raped." Does she have no sense of self-preservation? That may work in my favor…it means she might not run away from me after all.

"I could've taken him on!" She cries out of indignation flailing her arms and turning towards her left to face me. All that flailing is causing her generous bosom to jiggle and I feel my mouth go dry. Mercy...

"Oh really?" I reply, surreptitiously trying to sneak a glance at her breasts. What the hell? I have never wanted to touch breasts before. I only fuck!

"Um...yes?" She darts her eyes to her lap embarrassed I'm sure and peaks up at me.

"So Miss Steele…you're tough enough to take a man on?" I ask her while my mind is conjuring up different ideas to take her on. Distract her so she won't know you're leering at her supple body. No actually distract yourself, it's more effective. I drag my eyes towards her face while she's glaring outside the window.

"Of course, my father is ex-army. I know how to kick a butt. I bet I can even kick your butt." Now, that brought me out of my wet dreams and I laugh out loud. I compare her tiny body to my tall, buff one and want to call her bluff. It's hilarious even to imagine her taking me on. Her cheeks heat up when she hears me laughing. They are now a luscious shade of red.

"Oh I'll take you up on the challenge!" I tease her and she's back to wringing her dainty smooth hands.

"What? Why?" She gulps and snaps her head up. Bingo!

"You said yourself that you can take me on." I smirk and crack my knuckles and her face whitens.

"Y-yes. Of course, I c-can." Yes, sure you can. I know I shouldn't tease her but what can I say. You shouldn't hit a man on his masculinity.

"Then we will see someday, in my gym. I like a good spar every now and then." Come to think of it is she trying to scare me off? Warning me not to try something with her. If it wasn't for her delicious body I still would've kept that chick for entertainment purpose only. Now, it's a win-win situation.

"Spar?" She squeaks. Oh yes, baby. Let's spar in my playroom horizontally without any clothes on, with my cock knotted in your pussy.

"Of course, why? Are you backing off now?" You can't back off. I think I may as well teach her how to defend herself from such assailants because as delectable as she is he may not be the last one.

"N-no way, I never back off from a c-challenge." Yes, but you may want to look at a mirror. You're about to throw up, Jiggles.

"A challenge. I love challenges…" You're the biggest challenge I have ever faced. I never lose in a game. I'm the master of my universe.

"M-me too." She stutters out, flicking her hair and nervously darting her eyes towards the front where Taylor has taken the driver's seat after taking care of the scum bag, I'm sure. That reminds me that I need to give him a raise.

* * *

**So is this Christian a little too dark for your liking or a little too vanilla?!**

**I already warned you so kindly no flames, supportive criticism is always appreciated!**

**Now show me some tender loving and leave me some reviews.**

**Bye!**


	11. Author's note, kindly read it!

**Hello all of you lovely, sexy and kinky ladies.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story. I'm sorry if you clicked on the link thinking that it's another update. I'm not trying to lure you under false pretense, I just wanted to have few words with you all regarding some issues.**

1) A lot of you are disturbed by Christian and his sadistic tendencies. This Christian will be dark and forceful altogether but he definitely wont force himself on her.

2) He's written different from the original books and is a A LOT OOC. He will love her wholeheartedly when the right time comes yet he'll be obsessed.

3) Now your concerns about Ana. Our little Ana is not a BDSM prude in this story so she can definitely handle him. If you skim over chapter 1 and 5 you'll find out that she desires a hardcore naturally dominant man for herself not a timid one. She wants someone virile enough to make her submit (consensual of course) and Christian knows that she wants her, so it's a deadly combo!

4) Why is Ana a tease? She is attracted to Christian but her instincts are telling her to run for the hills. Put yourself into her shoes. She's just confused and inexperienced. Reading smut all the time does not mean that she's sexually experienced. Her inner Goddess only comes out to play when Christian is around. If you haven't noticed she is still considered a prude among her friends.

5) Dark Christian: Everyone had different opinion about his personality. Some of you find him attractive, some repulsive, psychotic, sexy, dominant, sadist, and some of you said he's not dark at all. I respect everyone's opinion.

6) Christian used to share his subs? Yes he did. He never actually cheated on any of his subs but he had had plenty of threesomes and group sex, everything being consensual of course. Now why did I change this piece from the original trilogy. Christian is a billionaire with a fucked up past who is bored out of his wits after trying everything. He is emotionally more detached than he was in the original trilogy. He does not like skin on skin touch. At all. Hence the no touching his subs part except for fucking and using condoms.

* * *

I received this review few hours back and now I feel really insecure about my writing.

**This isn't even dark, just confusing and rambling. I wish you would get to the point. I think I see what you are trying to do...show us what real stalkers are like , which is a good idea, but I feel like I am reading a high school paper that makes the same point over and over and over again to make their paper long enough for the assignment.**

After reading this review I have half the mind to delete my stories and reread them again and again and again and fix these issues. I know perfectly well that I'm not a professional writer - none of us are, though some of the authors here are a pro at writing. I unfortunately am not one of them. I just write for fun!

When you bare your work - however immature it is - to the world, you feel pretty uncertain and insecure. I cannot for the life of me rush a storyline. I'd rather abandon it then rushing it. I'm writing from Ana and Christian's POV not from third person. People ramble in their mind, and they are not exactly cosmopolitan about it! It's how the both characters are perceiving everything around them.

If it's too much of a ramble I can make them have sex in the next chapter and wrap this story in 2000 words.

Let me show you a non-ramble version of a story. Mind you, this is not the plot of my story except from the starting because I felt like making fun of myself.

* * *

Anastasia is a horny virgin and she likes sex. She also thinks she's pretty. Why? (The author did not bother to add.) She is here to interview a billionaire. When she enters his office she's blindsided by his male beauty and her inner goddess says 'Oh I'd like to fuck him."

When Christian sees Ana he wants to fuck her right on his office desk. Why? (Again. The author wasn't bothered.)

Ana is very sassy. She conducts a sassy interview and Christian becomes horny. When she's about to leave he asks her to join his company and she says. "Hey bud, You think I'm stupid?"

Since Christian is a dominant. He gets angry. Ana leaves. Christian follows. He awkwardly for no apparent reason attacks her in the elevator. Ana's inner goddess wakes up after years of slumber and gives him a taste of her pussy.

Ana Leaves. Christian watches.

Now Christian for no reason apparently wants Ana desperately. He stalks her and waits for the graduation ceremony which again nobody knows is going to be held.

Meanwhile Ana tells her BFF about her interview and together they decide Ana should lose her virginity. Why hasn't she lost her virginity before is still a mystery. (The author did not bother to add.)

Christian corners Ana at the graduation and ends up going down on her. (Lets add some drama: maybe a peeping tom?)

He finds out Ana is a virgin and is shocked/happy.

Since Ana is so beautiful and Christian enjoyed her fantastic taste, now he wants her. Badly!

He offers her dinner and she refuses. She huffs. He puffs. And they both go their merry way.

He calls her after driving back to his apartment. Anastasia does not picks up his calls out of sheer bitchiness.

Since Christian is a big bad Dom, he is supposed to be angry.

Ana arrives and drinks and kisses a guy friend. Christian sees her and gets so pissed. He threatens her. She feels wet.

Christian finds out about Ana's Ex-boyfriend. He is jealous now. He wants revenge.

Since Ana is childish she gets attacked. Christian being the ultra hero that he is saves the day and Ana leaves with him for the dinner.

(_My story's plot ends here. Now the fun begins)_

During dinner Christian falls in love with Ana. They both go to his apartment and have sex like bunnies. Christian proposes Ana and after a little bit of more sassiness she agrees.

Crazy Leila appears after killing one of Christian's subs and is now after Ana. Ana had a nosebleeds which means she's pregnant. When Christian finds out Ana had a nosebleed which again he perceives is because of pregnancy , he gets drunk and after unloading the load of his heart on Elena, he cheats on Ana.

Ana calls but Christian doesn't reply. Ana begs. Christian huffs. Ana puffs.

Ana finds out Christian cheated. Ana asks him. He says I'm sorry. Ana after a little huff and puff forgives him and they have steamy make-up sex?

Since Leila is on the loose she corners Ana in Escala. Leila has a gun. When Leila is distracted Ana snatches her gun. Leila attacks Ana like a ninja with a kitchen knife which appears out of no where and Ana shoots Leila in self defense. Leila dies.

Christian huffs when he enters the crime scene and out of no where finds out that all these years he has been in love with Leila.

Christian wails like a baby. Ana puffs.

Christian remembers Leila's beauty suddenly and ignores Ana. Ana still follows him like a puppy.

Ana has another nose bleed. Turns out she was not pregnant, she has diabetes.

When Christian finds out he wails like a baby and thinks "I was wrong. Ana is the love of my life."

Turns out those were someone else's reports Ana is diabetic free.

Christian asks for Ana's forgiveness and Ana being Ana of course forgives him and they live happily ever after!

The End.

* * *

Okay this Craziness is (of course) not the plot of my story but It turns out I'm vengeful.

Anyhow all the jokes aside. What do you think I should change in my story? What do you hate in my story? Is my writing really that bad? I'm sorry but that review left me in serious doubts!

Nobody wants headaches. The authors over here really spend hours on writing/reading/rereading/editing their stories in hopes of getting a few good reviews. (Yes. They are not getting paid!)

Is it too much to ask for good and constructive criticism/reviews?

* * *

**This has been added after uploading this chapter: I just received a review for this authors note stating if this is the plot of your story I'm out. The plot that I added was a spoof of rushed stories to melt the ice. I hate cheating. I detest it! I am a happily ever after kind of girl. This is NOT a cheating story. Christian detests and feels nauseous with every walking talking living thing with a pussy except for Ana! He will be truly, madly and deeply in love/lust with her. She will always be bestowed by his obsessive love until the day he'll die (Oh No he is not dying in this story, it's a figure of speech). Everyone who thinks it's the plot of my story (big LOLZ) Please learn to take a joke!**

**Love you all for the encouraging reviews! Mwahhhhhhh My sweet hearts!**

* * *

I'm really sorry for this long author's note but I had to do it in order to keep my sanity intact. Again if it's too much of a rambling I can attempt to fasten the plot and shorten their scenes but it won't have any depth.

I'll be waiting for your answers!

Take care!


	12. Dinner and Juice Part 1

**Hello people, though a little late I've finally updated. **

**Beta: Thank-you to BannersAndMash, she proofreaded my chapter.**

**Legal stuff: Everything belongs to Mrs. James, I only own this storyline.**

**This is supposed to be humorous and if you're not attuned with humor or like minded people, you might find trouble understanding it.**

**Enjoy and laugh!**

* * *

I can't believe I agreed to _spar_. I can't evaluate why I agreed to give free reign to this hulk of a man to _manhandle_ me - not that I mind getting manhandled by him - but cocky freak played me and scored again!

How do I always end-up getting myself knee-deep into shit? And what's with Grey and his ego, Jeez the man needs a vacation with professional masseur trailing behind him and a personal concubine who can relieve him of his tension with instant blowjobs, no kidding! '_Concubine...hmm_' My insides clench deliciously and blood rushes to my heated center. '_I'm a professional concubine._' A thin hand with red-painted nails raises itself hence the birth of a new entity; my inner whore.

All I did was a little joke around but he had to take out the big guns, sexy fucker that he's! It's not my fault that my mouth looses all it's filter whenever he's around, not that I'll ever admit it to anyone though...but still he had almost ruined my entire stash of underwear and that's a serious crime.

Keep stinging him Steele and you're soon going to find out when he ends up pricking your cooch black and blue!

I peek at the beautiful bastard and my inner goddess whispers conspiratorially '_Pricking is hot_'. My new inner whore pushes her away and steps on her calling her out-dated, with a butterfly vibrator attached to her already overly stimulated clit and whispers throatily like the tart that '_black and blue becomes us, bring it on!_' This new addition to the misfits and crazies has absolutely no shame!

I'd always been a bit suspicious that I was a little schizophrenic because of the various voices that kept running into each other in my mind.

In the realm of my mind, there's one beautiful Goddess perched on her pleasure throne, a sane conscience wearing a Pince-nez spectacle frame on her upturned prim nose, a prudish Virgin with a bad habit of blushing and a newly born Whore who's right now having a verbal spar with my inner prude. The inner Bitch who only moans and bitches, and not the good type either. And let's not forget Juice, yes Juice, she's out when I'm tipsy. so far Grey has managed to encounter every single one of them except for The Juice. If he thought Sophie was bad, he'd be crapping himself by the end of the night if he encountered Juice.

Lord helps our sanity.

No thanks to him, my mind has turned into a big play ground for team Grey and team anti-Grey ever since I'd met the man. So many decisions, so little time - can't a girl catch a break?

I shift and observe Grey as he furiously types on his blackberry. Who exactly is he texting? I shoot him a pointed look. Not that I care, it's just li'l ole mild curiosity.

"Where are you taking me?" I snap inadvertently, suddenly feeling irritated. '_Attention whore_' My inner bitch mutters sourly. You know what? Get lost inner bitch!

"Dinner." Comes his clipped response, face still in his phone. The fuck?

I start to shake my leg, he lifts his face, finally done with his phone and only-he-knows-who and notices my tight expression.

"It was my doctor." He says bewildered when he sees my face. That bad huh? I Compose myself, what am I getting so worked up over?

He looks at me cautiously as he slowly picks up some package that was placed besides him and drops it on my lap. Imagining the worst, I throw him a questioning look.

I faintly examine the package and carefully open it. To my bewildering surprise there are clothes in there?

Am I reduced to a charity case now? My insides burn with slow boiling lava. I turn towards him reining in my anger - trying to remember my manners which dictated that throwing things at someone's face is considered to be childish - ready to call him out on his conceited behavior. But I might as well give him a chance to explain himself first.

"Wear this over your...um _underwear_ that you're currently wearing. There are clothes in there that Taylor just arranged. I hope it's according to your liking." He murmurs gesturing towards my booty shorts that Kate threateningly made me wear. Thank-you Kate.

"No thanks, I'm fine just the way I'm." I say gravely as I resist the urge to throw that damned Package back at his gorgeous face. I need some deep breaths.

"We're going to a formal restaurant. I can't take you out like that and then let men...I mean it's disrespectful to you as a lady. And you might be photographed with me since I rarely go out with females." I know he rarely goes out with females. Part of my curiosity stems from the doubt that he is making an exception by taking me out - or the right term might be taking me to dinner - in public.

"Rarely?" I raise my brow.

"Fine I don't take females out at all, so it will question my reputation! Now change." He's ashamed of me? I feel my nerves go numb with an all-consuming embarrassment. My cheeks aflame as I resist the urge to give in to my traitorous tears. There's no way I'm going to show him any weakness. I'm good enough to go down on privately in WSU locker room but not good enough to take out in public. That says a lot about him.

Maybe I'm being a little too sensitive, but the events of the day, The Graduation, orgasm by Grey, officers, club, getting ambushed by Grey and Company, that almost assault; it's all weighing down on me now.

"Reputation huh? You mean being seen with me will ruin your reputation...?" I leave it hanging in the air, I don't want to say anything when my mood is dampened by anger, frustration and sadness. I manage to push my tears back by blinking my eyes. I hope it's not too late to catch a cab from somewhere around.

"Your attire is hardly giving off a mature vibe and I don't want people to think that I'm your sugar daddy." He gives me a no-nonsense reply not even acknowledging my hurt expression. Stone face! Thank God I didn't cry. He doesn't risk his reputation, well curse you and your reputation Grey.

After hearing and contemplating his reasons in my mind, I finally accept that changing my shorts might as well be a good idea. Besides I don't want to go to a high-class restaurant - which I don't doubt he's heading towards - and be denied the right to enter it. The scene from the movie '_Pretty Woman_' plays in my mind and I shudder. All the more reason for me not to pursue anything with him, he has the power to reduce me into a '_Pretty Woman._'

"Oh..." I exclaim with an acknowledging nod. "Old man." I can't help but tease when I couldn't find something else to say to cover-up my almost cry episode, the poor guy does have a point. I quieten my baiting tongue when he gives me a hard stare in return.

"Where can I change?" I clear my throat awkwardly.

"You can change it in the car, I'll make Taylor leave." His eyes are still hard, taking no prisoners. Tensely, I squirm.

"Here?" I whisper uneasily. He can't be serious. Shit I know this was a bad idea. He made me feel like a poor slum in a matter of minutes. I need my defense mechanism back: Attack. Yes Ana, next time, attack first, think later.

"It's not like I haven't seen your sex before." His hard stare remains with a glint of something entirely taboo. I swallow down. N-not this t-time, maybe next time I'll a-attack, I don't want to take any chances while I'm changing my clothes, not that I'm scared of him or anything, of course.

I feel an uneasy feeling creeping up my spine. He makes me uncomfortable. I don't know the reason but my instincts have always been switched to alert mode whenever he's around. My gut tells me that there is something majorly verboten hidden behind that beautiful mask of his. What is that something; I'll find that out! For security purposes of course since he cannot seem to leave me alone either.

You cannot blame a girl for snooping around for the sake of her security and virtue. '_Keep telling yourself that, you nosy tramp._' Queue inner bitch, fucking queue.

"Turn around." I croak at him all the while trying to regain my lost bearings. Dry throated, I swallow convulsively.

"If you insist." He smirks and rather than turning his body around just maneuvers his face to the side, looking out the window. Oh yes Mr. Cocky, I'll find out the secret hidden behind this hard body and that inhumanly large cock! You just sit back and watch.

I look at him to make sure that he's not peeking - he isn't, but he has that damned smirk on his face. Something is better than nothing I guess, _at least he's not coping a feel!_

We arrive shortly and Taylor gets out of the SUV leaving me behind, alone, with him, to change my clothes. I hastily take off my sequined boob tube leaving my black lace underwear and shorts on and put on the nude halter dress that he provided, the sheer soft chiffon fabric clings to my upper curves and flows into various cuts and many layers as it travels downwards. It reached under the middle of my thigh. Not too long to be considered prudish and not too short either to give off the vibe of being easy.

Nice.

I take off my shorts after fixing the dress and look at the deep plunging slit in the middle of the halter neck. The slit ends right under my breasts where a dull gold metallic looking stretchable belt is accentuating my waist. In between the incision my boobs - already free from the confines of a bra - look like they are twins fighting out of sheer love.

Embarrassing, If Taylor hadn't bought this dress I would have thought 'he' made me wear this on purpose!

Reminds me not to ever wear anything that Kate pushes me into. I've had enough bashing because of the shorts and boob-tube today. Thank you very much!

Though it doesn't hurt to agree that I feel a lot better and less uncomfortable. I look at Grey with approval shining in my eyes. He gives me a nod of approval and smirks appraisingly. Getting out of the car, he opens my car door and takes hold of my hand, helping me out. Such a fake gentleman!

"Taylor, contact Mr. Flynn right now and do the job that he tells you to do while we're having lunch." Hm I wonder who's Mr. Flynn? Shit maybe Grey's Bisexual!

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Taylor nods.

"After you." He places his hand on the small of my back and together we walk into the restaurant

_Clue: He has a predatory streak._

The server welcomes us with a flurry of nervousness and fidgets and shows us to our reserved table that was situated in a private corner. I survey around with wide eyes and will myself not to feel intimidated, keeping together my countenance, it's just a dinner.

I straighten my visage as his hands linger on my spine and try not to cast my eyes down while walking in a straight line, nerve-wracking myself not to trip on my heels. I was wearing my lucky stilettos today, I assure myself.

After we're seated and Grey has oh-so-graciously with his nose up in the air accepted their menus, we're left to our own devices.

"So that's how you choose your prey Mr. Grey? Take them to fancy dinners and make them change their clothes according to your taste?" I look at the lavish setting and his ease with himself posture compared to the one in the club. He's in his element and I'm out of it.

"Why Miss Steele, curious aren't you? Would you mind being my prey?" He asks me nonchalantly while going through the menu, never looking up. I ignore the menu because of my already half-dead nerves and concentrate on the anomaly that's Grey.

I snort. "Mr. Grey when I'd find something to my liking, I'd let you know." _Attack Ana, attack is defense._

"I don't like to be disrespected Miss. Steele." Comes his cold voice.

"Neither do I. I know, crazy right? Why would I need respect, my daddy isn't even rich!" I lean back trying to gain some comfort while playfully goading him.

"What's your problem Miss Steele?" He abandons his menu card on the table and looks up taking a deep breath. Bingo!

"My point exactly Mr. Grey, let's have a little chit-chat about your problems with me." Maybe if I annoy him enough he'll show his true colors. He is into shady stuff, I can feel it. I'll find out soon. _Look for more clues Steele. Treat him like a germ under a microscope._

"No actually, let's start by keeping that smart mouth of yours shut - with my cock" He starts out cockily, again picking and focusing on the menu then almost whisperingly mouths the remaining part giving me a momentary glance.

"Huh...?" I gape at him incredulously, going down on me is another thing but actually ordering me to give him a blowjob? Which planet did he come from? _Neanderthal-dick-land?_

"A blowjob Cupcake!" Look me in the eyes, you jerk. Can't believe he's ordering me to go down on him but doesn't even have the decency to look at me while asking for such favors.

"Are you insane?" I whisper horrified at his outrageous suggestions.

"Certifiably." Comes his curt response.

"You _are_ insane!" I give the final judgment pertaining his psychology and lock it up in the recesses of my mind for further investigation.

"Since you've now embraced my insanity with acceptance, let's move on, how about Moroccan chicken with gravy and baked vegetables with red wine?" His complete disregard about my theory need applause, nobody can be such a jerk in a free country. Did he step out of '_Game of Thrones?_'

"You're impossible" _Another clue._

"Certifiably." Comes his curt response, again.

"Your inappropriateness knows no bounds." _One more clue._

"Can you please stop moving around so much, your tits are kind of distracting me again and I'm trying to choose my dinner here but they're constantly giving me second ideas regarding my choices for dinner." I look at him with a gaping mouth, not moving. "Thank-you." Another curt response.

"I hate you." I don't even know what to say anymore.

"How very sweet of you." He mocks.

"I'll expose you!" I growl out of frustration. What will faze him?

"Really? How cute. So how'd you pull that off?" He raises his too perfect eyebrow arrogantly, still engrossed in that menu. Are there pictures of naked women in there?

"I'll, I-I'll tell everyone that you threatened t-to fuck me!" I stammer out not sure how to back-up my threat. _'You seem to be doing that a lot Steele.'_

"Threatened? Jiggles it's just a harmless suggestion. A fuck is not all you should be afraid of, you know, _just sayin'_!" He gives me a boyishly yet snobbish grin which does not fool me one bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I have a right to be offended. Why did he have to be so damned intelligent and witty on top of being drop dead sexy. It's not fair.

"However your delectable little brain comprehends." Why you little fucker, well not so little but a fucker nonetheless, I can definitely out-wit you if not out-spar you.

"Stop talking to me in riddles." I explode while he remains the same, not a fucking hair out of place.

"You wound me, I'd never do that." He places his hand on his chest imitating a hurt expression. I don't know how this man can do that and still look...hunky? I look at his wicked expression and know that he's purposely goading me. I'm glad I can amuse you, you douche bag!

"I hate you!" I resign as I try not to fidget. I cannot fight this man anymore. I'm running out of insults.

"You already said that. Resorting to repetition now?" He must've seen my _'about to cry'_ face but gives no response whatsoever that he's noticed it. _He's heartless: Another clue._

"Enough! I don't know how come you're so rich. To me you seem like a sleazy nut in a slimy shell. The only thing you have is delusions of adequacy." Oh hell no, he shouldn't summon my inner bitch. She doesn't play nice, so what if I'm out of insults, I'm a woman and women play dirty!

"I've been called worse by betters." He shrugs.

"You act like your arrogance is a virtue." I counter back and disguise my genuine query behind irritable disdain.

"Would you like some herbal rice to go with your portion?" Am I being ignored again?

"No thanks." I huff unknowingly, here I'm in a restaurant on a dinner with him and he only gives me second glances when he's eye-fucking me.

"Trust me, it'll be much better with rice." _See!?_

"Order whatever you want. But I don't get it! Why are you so dominant and demanding?" I agree to get his stubborn ass off my back but again ask him a question in hope of receiving an answer.

"And your pointing out the obvious is what; helpful?" I raise my eyebrows at him in indignation. I never learn, do I? I'm setting myself up for insult after an insult. _I want my Kate right now..._

"So just for reassurance, you're a secretive perverted man-whore or so I've thought and people will come to find out?!" After he gives our order to the waiter, I ask him, baiting again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately but I'm a girl on mission.

"Firstly I'm far from a man-whore and what and why would people find out?" He finally grants me his full attention. Bingo!

"Because I'll be telling them!" I hit my fist on the table a little too excitedly finally gaining his attention. He leans forward clasping his hands together on the table and gives me a long hard stare. I gulp.

"Threats don't suit your vulnerable situation Miss Steele." He whispers back whilst staring at my neck and collarbone. I adjust my hair and fluff them hiding my neck from his view, for a moment there I almost felt like I was baring a weak spot to a marauding beast. They always attack on the neck initially to weaken you. I shudder. The waitress arrives and Grey places our order. After having done that he looks me dead in the eye.

"And why not?" I bite my lip to stop myself from spewing more insults. Wet. Sopping. Wet. I wonder why?

"Because it's your word over mine." His eyes darken. "Don't bite your lip." He murmurs with that superior note.

"But the world would certainly enjoy getting a scoop of a certain Mr. Grey" I mutter back half challengingly and half expecting a backlash.

"You certainly are charming Miss. Steele but if you'll dare to try to expose me whatsoever, I'll expose you." He challenges back. Expose me? Ha! But I'm not shady like you're Mr. Grey. I don't fear exposition!

"I've nothing to fear from the likes of you, you're just an over grown bully." I cross my arms across my chest and give him a little taste of truth. So what if he scares me, I've right to have freedom of speech and last time I checked this was a free country!

"Please careful with the repetition Jiggles. In the club you named my manhood Bully, now I'm the bully? It's getting so very confusing." He mocks me again whilst pouring red wine in our crystal glasses that the waitress delivered. Fuck!

"Well, he was The Bully whilst you're an Over Grown Bully." I state the difference like it is of great importance. I pick up my glass and take a sip, and then drink half of the damn thing in one gulp. I need something strong to stay patient with this over grown Bully.

"Over grown? You flatter me!" He actually looks proud. _The fuck?_

"God you're infuriating!" I want to pull my hair out or at least stab myself with a rusty fruit knife. More wine please.

"Tell me something I don't already know, though if you'll try to tell everyone about our little interactions here. Your acquaintances will also find out how often we had sex." The word sex rolls out of his perfectly shaped suckable mouth like warm dripping honey... Before I lose my train of throat my conscience jostles me awake.

"We didn't..." Did he just imply that we had sex? His confidence makes me want to go to the restroom and finger myself to make sure my coochie is still intact. He may have fucked me when I was busy being compelled by his juicy abs. Something tells me those abs are going to be juicy no matter how big of a jerk he's turned out to be.

"You cannot expose me without exposing yourself sweetheart. When I go down I'll take you with me." He looks into my eyes for a minute, all serious and business like and then gives a smirk which reflected his devious train of thought. "Hmm that's an intriguing thought and people might as well love to find out about the mystery girl who enjoyed getting tongue fucked by a billionaire. Are you trying to get drunk?" I sit aghast, in shock over his words. He wouldn't really do this, right?

"_Pfffttt,_ Of course not, I'm not trying to drink myself into oblivion and I didn't enjoy anything and what makes you think I'll let you near me again? If ever. As if!" Fuck, me and my poor panties and my poor brain and that poor wine.

"If I'd be getting accused of doing something I might as well do it thoroughly. I. Will. Fuck. You. And that's final! Finish your meal." What about his reputation, Not concerned about it anymore?

"I cannot believe your audacity. One would think with all of your multiple personalities, at least one would be likable!" I slur, half giggling. If anything that I found likable in this man yet, that I'd been exposed to, is his magical orgasm inducing serpent like tongue. Queue more ruination of panties.

"I've been called worse..." _Ha!_

"...By betters I know. Repetition Mr. Grey? Uh huh!" I might be wet as fuck but it doesn't mean I'm stupid or have completely lost my wits; at least not yet, okay maybe a little bit but blame it on the wine!

"Touche Miss. Steele" He doesn't look happy to acknowledge that I've caught his glitch.

"Now let me eat my meal and please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you." I snicker, my lids heavy with inebriation, I may or may not be feeling giddy by having the last word. Juice throws a simple little _hello darlin'_ at me.

"Are you quite done with the childish insults? your cheeks are turning red, are you feeling sick, you're not a light weight are you?" Hard stare, welcome back. Nope, I'm flying.

"Are you sufficiently annoyed?" I give him a good natured smile while taking a bite out of my meal. It's delicious.

"Not really!" And there's that glint back in his eyes again.

"I could've told you to go fuck yourself but I'm pretty sure you might be a little disappointed." I could swear that it wasn't me and Juice who said that. Though I want to fist pump at getting my mojo back but then refrain and settle at doing a mental clap to avoid getting weird looks. But fuck me if I've not officially dug my own grave considering the killer looks that I'm receiving from Grey.

"You see sweetheart, the string of satisfied women would beg to differ." Now I may not be a proctologist, but I know a defensive asshole when I see one.

I didn't want to know about his past liaisons, I feel like my dinner's gonna come up and say hello. All the more reason not to get involved with him. He gets back to his dinner like what he said wasn't the most scandalous thing I've ever heard.

"You eat like a horse." I point out about him devouring the food to break his smug silence. Normal people would feel conscious about their eating habits and maybe I feel a little drunk, I guess.

"That is the reason I fuck like a stallion." I forgot he wasn't normal and cough as my drink gets swallowed down by the wrong pipe. If I'd thought for one minute that I can win from this hunky, intelligent as fuck sex God, _I need to think again._

"You alright?" He asks when my drink sprays out of my mouth and my nose starts its burning. I cough to try to lessen the gag reflex. His silver gray eyes flicker oddly and I shiver uneasily meeting his merciless gaze, trying to straighten my spine, hopelessly unwilling to back down from something that I'm not even sure about. _Another clue: Grey attacks like a mother hen when you question his manhood._ The thought almost makes me want to clear away the table and stare at his crotch, all day long.

After finishing our meal and him paying by some shiny black card that I don't even want to ponder about, we collect ourselves and walk out of the restaurant.

Taylor appears out of nowhere as usual and hands a package and a bottle of water to Grey before opening the SUV doors. We situate the seats and the car starts with a smooth roar.

"Ummm...Thanks for the dinner... I'd like to go home now." I wring my hands and ask him softly, feeling the heavy feeling that one feels after having too much to drink.

"I need to discuss something with you. I'd like it if you accompany me to my place." He pretty much orders me. I feel beat.

"Look Mr. Christian Grey, we're not compatible in any way, shape or form. I'm still trying to figure out what you want from me." I'm tired of all these games, better to treat him like he treats everyone else; to the point and business like.

"That's the reason I'm asking you to accompany me. Let's have a little discussion. Only you and me. I'd like to discuss and show you a few things." I might as well talk to him once and for all. I'm feeling a little tipsy - Okay maybe a lot tipsy - and The Juice is almost ready to come out, full mast.

"Okay, though don't try to take advantage of me because I'm beat and my friends know that I'm with you." I lean back in the seat. My tipsy mind is losing all sense of right and wrong as I blurt out every obscene scenario that I fear. I don't want him to find out that I'm drunk.

"If you feel tired Jiggles I can relieve some of the tension for you." He comes closer to me ever so slightly and whispers in my ear while giving a good grunty sniff to my hair. I resist the urge to moan out loud as goose-flesh erupts on my body. I open my eyes.

"Whatever you say baby." He continues and leaves a burning kiss on my neck, his hands lingers on my thigh as his warm breath steams down my neck.

"Do you want me to make you feel good Miss. Steele?" Another breathy little kiss on my neck. He smells so good.

"Do you want me to go down on you again? I'm not asking you to let me fuck you, I'd be happy just to pleasure you. You're so beautiful." He murmurs and his lingering hands on my thigh, light and feather like, scoots upward.

He moves the hemline of my dress and situates his hand on the same but now naked thigh, moving his thumb in slow circles. "Let's go back to my place. I'll make your sexy little toes curl." I moan imperceptibly. Is he trying to seduce me? Because it's working!

"You jerk." I croak feebly and he chuckles darkly.

"I can smell your arousal, seeping out of every luscious pore of this body. Your little pussy is crying for my attention." His face is in my neck leaving small little dry kisses here and there. His breath tickling me, his other hand holding the nape of my neck. I feel vulnerable and threatened but oh so feminine.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp and the next minute I jerk his head back. I may be wet but I'm not a stupid slut. The man has an ulterior motive. "Fuck." He rages glaring at me. I know he's hiding something, Juice is hinting at something but it doesn't click. And he doesn't need to know that I'm running on Juice at the moment.

"Woah Slugger, slow down. Maybe I don't want to get involved with you, you're too dangero..." He moves forward with lightening speed, startling me and grips my hands in one of his large hands, my nape still at his mercy. My breath hitches when he menacingly looks me in the eyes and then leans down clamping his teeth on the sensitive skin of my jugular. I whimper out loud as my pussy excrete something that might be arousal, it seeps through my underwear and wets his oh-so-near but yet-so-far thumb that is resting on my inner thigh.

His free hand forcibly grabs one of my boobs, pressing it roughly and pinching my nipples to the point of burning. He then gives them one hard slap. Snap. I cry out, trying to clamp my legs together.

The neck and the boob. Pain. Good pain. Floods open between my thighs. My body vibrate with excitement and my pussy hums at the prospect of finally being dominated, no jokes. "You're mine to do with as I wish. You will obey me just like your body does, do we understand each other Miss. Steele?"

"Ahhh, I-I don't k-know. Maybe-e...N-no...Y-yes?"

"Who do you belong to, answer me! Trust me you don't want to have your introduction to sex with a punishment fuck." _Yes, Yes please. I need a punishment fuck. Punish the fuck out of me. I've been a bad girl. Take me like an alpha male. Dominate me, make me beg. Sir, Master, Lord, anything, I'll call you anything. I'll serve you._ At this point I don't know who's doing the talking; me, my inner goddess or my inner whore and not to forget Juice.

Orgasm rips through my body thanks to the porn worthy jaw on my neck, boob groping and his threats, those fucking sensual terrifying and delicious threats. My moan gets swallowed down as his mouth covers my lips and devours it with a laborious rhythm, not taking any prisoners. I sigh as the tremors leave my body. "I-I don't think so."

Welcome back to earth Steele.

He slowly moves back while massaging my thigh and smirks at my embarrassing spread out position. "Oh, I think so!" He whispers.

"Then think again!" Damn I can do with a good nap now.

"Let's go back to my place and I'll introduce you how a real _eating_ happens." With his words a light bulb flashes in my mind. All the _clues_ that I've gathered during the dinner pay homage to my brain and form a clear path of realization. I think I've just figured out what and who this man was. And the answer was not pretty.

I gulp, I shudder, I almost fucking pee myself. It's terrifying if I'm right. I should probably run. I weakly peek at Taylor and he is looking straight a-head, driving with ear plugs inserted in his ears to give us some privacy. Juice is out full mast though, I hope she isn't wrong about her assumptions regarding Grey or I'll drown myself in embarrassment.

Though when I ponder on all the _clues_ in my mind, the answer is pretty fucking obvious. _Juice is smart!_ I need to dodge him, now how to contact my friends and who to demand safety from?

* * *

**So what had Ana or maybe _Juice _has figured out? Don't worry though, Ana is inebriated and Juice is even crazier! I have almost written half of the next chapter, I'll try and update soon.**

**No flames! give me your reviews, honestly they pump my blood, no kidding!**

**Bye y'all!**


	13. Dinner and Juice part 2

**Well hello my lovelies, so here I'm with a new chapter and before anyone goes butt fuck crazy, Ana is drunk so craziness will ensue. Forgive me since I've got a weird sense of humor; I'm aware of that.**

**Thank you for the amazing 'BannersAndMash', she's is an awesome beta.**

**Enjoy and laugh.**

* * *

I surreptitiously blink at Grey trying to clear the foggy mist that has gathered around my retina due to dizziness and shake my head trying to clear my alcohol submerged brain.

In the meantime Grey warily opens a bottle of pills and swallows two taking a swig of water. His head thrown back, drinking gulps of water, his Adam's apple bobs up and down on that thick strong neck which proudly sits over those muscle filled shoulders. A droplet of water escapes his lips, cascades down his chin forming a traveling path on his taut neck and disappears under his black shirt. The muscles on his hefty vein filled forearms _flex_ as he _slakes_ his thirst. My tongue peeks out to wet my suddenly dry lips and my eyes cross refusing to blink in case I miss the view of pure adulterated _sin_. He's definitely easy on the eyes. Damn, curse my bad-luck!

Unbeknownst to him, I try to steal a peep of the suspicious white object. He glances at me askance and hastily closes the bottle of pills, hiding it away, getting all flustered and hassled.

I see his walls going up as he hardens his eyes and looks straight ahead in defiance, his visage now seemingly impenetrable. Perhaps they were - Drugs!? My now surely red rimmed eyes - from the excess of alcohol in my system - widens in realization. Fuck! It just keeps getting from bad to worse to guts all over the walls.

My boozed up mind reflects on his _behavior_. He said he'll tell me how a _real eating happens_. My tits were giving him second thoughts regarding _his dinner choices_. He _bit_ my neck. I wince as I trace the indents his teeth had so callously left on my neck, I would've found them sexy and raw had I not figured out who he is and what his intentions are with me. I gulp the ball of nerves that has taken a permanent residence in my throat. I guess I know what he wants!

"Are you not feeling well Miss. Steele?" I jump at his alluring seductive voice, composing my bleak expression.

"No, I'm fine!" I squeak, lying as I chance a furtive glance at his face.

"Good." He murmurs temptingly as he brings a finger up to stroke the side of my face, from my temple to my neck. Electricity ignites and fireworks pops wherever his touch is felt. "So soft." He continues caressing with that enchanted finger. "You're _mine_." He adds seductively with a low feral timbre. I shudder at the intensity of his words.

I flinch reflexively and his brows furrow as the corner of his lip curves downward ever so slightly in displeasure before he shakes his head imperceptibly and snatches his hand away from my face, tucking it in his lap, his eyes turning hostile, reverting back to their hardened state.

If what my drunk mind is hinting at has the slightest essence of truth, then everything we have experienced together, every little touch and taste that had made my heart race and belly clench with delicious scenarios has taken on a different, more horrifying meaning.

I need to get the hell away from him before I lose myself to my drunk mind and his twisted plans. Damn-it I shouldn't have drank so much, I'm feeling more and more lightheaded as the minutes pass by.

"Maybe I should go home...and then I'll give you a call...as soon as possible...and then we can meet up...and...then we can discuss...and then you know...hmn?" I utter incorrigibly, fidgeting, trying to collect my bearings and make him see sense when I myself am feeling very challenged in regards to seeing sense whatsoever.

"We've arrived Miss. Steele. As I've already informed you, there is something I most certainly am anxious to address. No need to postpone the inevitable." The closed space and the shadows from the car illuminates his impassive chiseled face and those silvery eyes making him look all the more sinister.

I step out of the vehicle with shaky legs and survey my surroundings. The dark sky and the eerie air after midnight compared with his looming figure makes me miss a step and I trip. He captures my arm - which bears the weight of my entire body - swiftly with an easy force of one hand. "Thanks." I swallow keeping my head down as we near the elevator of the intimidating high-class building.

"Welcome." He almost snaps jerking his black leather jacket off. His face and the tips of his ears seem to be getting red as he grows increasingly irritated. _What did I do now?_ I steal a look at his black sleeveless muscled shirt and those bulging illegitimate biceps. Well at least he's a handsome one...I might not have any regrets after all, no matter how fucked up he's turned out to be.

Now that I know I'm going to be alone with him, the bravado has left my body leaving different shades of uncertainty and fear in its wake. He cast a sideways glance at me and ushers me into the elevator. It pings as Taylor presses a button. A few minutes later the elevator stops. My knees grow weak and ready to give up due to the fear and inebriation. I wobble again because of the circles that's swirling in front of my eyes. Two looks are thrown my way; Taylor with an inquisitive furrow and Grey with a calculative frown. I'm _not_ drunk!

"That'll be all Taylor." I hear Mr. Grey say as I enter the furnished to perfection and too out of my league apartment and hear Taylor leaving as the elevator slides shut. Now I'm alone with him! Fuck!

"Finally I've with great difficulty lured you into my lair and successfully taken you as my hostage." My already faded complexion whitens as I hear his dry and low snicker from the back. Surely he's joking? Juice quips, _Of course he's not_.

I turn around on my heels. "W-what." I remember what slipped from his tongue in the morning. '_I never thought I'd ever consider cannibalism before you._' And my already wasted body breaks into a cold sweat.

"Now I'm gonna take out the big guns and get down to business." He moves forward as he hides his smirk.

"You're joking, right?!" I step back and his face contorts into a light contemplative lour as he steps forward and I step back. His face merges into a lascivious but confused grin.

"Am I? You may take your clothes off and lie down on the kitchen counter where I can sample you with a bottle of champagne." He smiles haughtily as he opens a cabinet of liquor in the open marble and wood kitchen and pulls out an expensive looking bottle.

"I knew it!" Juice takes complete hold of my paranoid mind, I scream and bellow as I immediately jump into action. He possesses a psyche not merely twisted but actually wrenched. He turns around holding a bottle of champagne and stares at me incredulously.

"What?" He dumbfoundedly questions.

"You M-mr are a _c-cannib-bal_." I slur and crouch as I take off my Louboutins only short of falling on my ass. I stand up feeling woozy. Juice is a champion. I think I know she knows that he knows that I know what he's. Ha!

"Uhhh...I was...uhh...only...joking and messing with you...that's all!" Joking my drunk ass!

"Oh no you were not...Ever since I met you I have had my doubts." I hiccup.

"All that time you thought that I was a Cannibal?" He whispers to me with amusement shining in his gray eyes.

"Cease this insanity. If you had your..._doubts_...then why did you trusted me and came to my living accommodations?" Hm valid point. He continues. "And you should especially never trust on suspicious - suspected of cannibalism - strangers, Jiggles." He gives me a pointed look with a hint of a smile on his mouth. "And always be aware of where said cannibals are trying to lure you before you reach their lair."

Then he throws me off my guard as he hurls a smirk my way and casually pours himself a drink. He sips his wine and takes a step closer to me raising his hand in surrender. I step back and he shrugs nonchalantly and gets comfy sitting on a plush cream colored sofa nearby, eying me with mirth.

I quickly survey my position and notice that I'm barefoot and holding my black Louboutins in my hand as a form of self defense and attack when the need will arise. Kate bought them when she was eighteen and had always swore by their greatness. They can be very lethal as well as work as a lucky charm. She had managed to squish many a pair of balls with these Louboutins and also landed herself one of the most hunky guys during those university days. They had also been handy in knocking out one of the many raggers who tried to rag her in the university when she joined our faculty. On my twentieth birthday Kate told me she was going to buy me a pair of red Louboutins, I answered to her I don't want anything new though I'd rather prefer her lucky black ones. After a bit of pouting and scowling she gave them to me but wore her bunny pajamas for two days straight, but oh well, she got over them pretty soon. Mr. Grey wouldn't want to face my ire when I wielded them as a weapon.

I aim my Louboutins for his head with both hands. "One step closer and I'll cut you down!" He takes a sip from his wine glass and raises his one hand in mock surrender and eyes my choice of weapon like it's his biggest source of entertainment. "With your little heels?"

"Heels? They are Louboutins, show some respect. I'm so stupid. I knew there was something about you. You were too good to be true." I ramble on and on with exhaustion. He just looks at me with an amused face and that cursed hunger shining in his eyes. See that's what I'm talking about.

The way he looks at me like I'm the last piece of delicious morsel left on the planet is frightening actually. It strengthens Juice's resolve about him being a cannibal. Juice silently whispers another possibility. 'Or a serial killer.' And a shudder runs through my body.

The fucker actually laughs out loud, back to sipping his drink. "Damn this is too funny." He murmurs shaking his head. "I do want to eat you but I'm not as bad as you think I'm. I'll fuck you first. Alter your physical state from a girl to a woman so you will have no regrets." See what I mean now? He's not even denying it!

"Serial killer." I whisper and he whips his head towards me and groans aloud tugging his hair. "Great, so now I'm a serial killer too. What's next, _evil mad necrophiliac scientist?_" My face pales - I never even thought of that - and the room erupts with his low chuckles again. He's amused!? Serial killer's amusement before going for the kill. Oh yes, Juice has heard _all_ about it!

Come on Ana, try and save yourself, plead, run for your life. "B-but I don't wanna d-die." He doesn't look like a mad scientist but hey what do I know about sexy scientists? For all I know, he could be ready to jump to action and he has already delivered that dreaded serial killer's laugh.

"Nobody does baby, nobody does." Shit or he could be a rapist. Why didn't I think of all these things when I was _not_ drunk? Juice looks up innocently and shrugs, popping her strawberry flavored bubblegum. I wanna cry and kill myself with my own bare hands then resurrect myself just to repeat the process all over again. How could I be so stupid as to come to his place unprotected?

"N-no way. I'm not unprotected, my friends know that I'm with you!" Fuck he shouldn't find out I suspect he's a violator too. Distract him, yes distract the horn dog.

"Jiggles, the only protection you'd ever need from me is a condom and I don't really plan to use it with you, so there, all sorted." You wouldn't need a condom because you're going to fuck me then kill me and then eat me or is it going to go backwards? Why would you even need a condom? You'd probably bake my ovaries with a serving of champagne. He breaks my reverie. "Enough of the jokes. You need to settle down. Perhaps take a bath or something to settle your nerves? Do you want milk? And kindly stop hugging your heels and put them down on the floor, it's unhygienic." I hug my heels even tighter and whisper drunkenly shaking my head. "Louboutins, not heels." Obsessive compulsive disordered freak.

"Ah yes, my apologies ma'm, _Lou-ba-tins_. Do you want milk?" He mocks as he stands up and opens the refrigerator.

"No thanks. For all I know you'll add Rohypnol...in my...umm..._m-milk_." He swiftly turns his head towards me and his left eye twitches irritably. Fucking Juice, thanks again.

"You mean a date rape drug?" He questions, his voice grave and features crestfallen whilst I nod vigorously bobbing my head up and down like what we're talking about isn't a grievous crime but a game of '_You bob your cock; I bounce my titties_'.

For a few long moments he lets the weight of his stare to unnerve me before finally sighing. "You really think that low of me Miss. Steele? I saved you from getting attacked and somehow now I'm the bad guy?"

"You perform...one...semi-decent...act..." Insert a hiccup. "...and now...you're my hero? I just...wanna g-go home." I jut out my lower lip all of a sudden feeling sleepy.

He stands frozen and fumes oozing obstinate aura trying to corner me with intimidation. "Really? After the bullshit that you're sprouting about me, you expect me to let you go home? Since now I'm allegedly a serial killing cannibal and who knows what else!"

"You're not a cannibal?" I frown questioning him and he lets a wince slip through his stone facade.

"No I'm just a carnivore." I furrow my brow quizzically. His scornful gaze settles on me and my breath hitches.

"Carnivore?" I whisper in a contemplative manner lost in my drunken thoughts of _carnivores v/s cannibals_. What's the difference? My conscience says there's a huge difference, Juice says there's none and my inner whore and inner Goddess are in there beatific heaven waiting with baited breaths - wearing an edible G-string - for him to fulfill his promise and telling me his eating habits are of no consequences. Harlots!

Due to all the build-up tension of the day lethargy slowly starts taking over my body as I fight the urge to yawn. He slowly creeps towards me whilst I'm busy yawning and using my left hand to cover my mouth. Before I realize he forcibly wrenches my Louboutins from my hands. "Noooooo." I howl and wail, flailing my arms unsuccessfully trying to save them. "Give those back and nobody gets hurt." A growl leaves my throat.

"Sweetheart you're wasted and they look sharp. Although I can never be as childish as you're; I can certainly try to stoop to your level. So what's so special about these Lou-bou-tins? I wonder if I can break them or maybe burn them on that stove?" I scramble forward just short of face planting although I swear that I saw him wiggle his brows suggestively there for a moment.

He clears his throat. "Sit. Down." He ushers his command fiercely pointing towards the couch. I reluctantly sit Indian style on the plush carpet ignoring the couch which seems too far away at the moment and look up at him pouting and giving him googly doe eyes trying to placate him into surrendering my Louboutins.

"Uh hmm, stop looking at me with those judgey little doe eyes." He huffs with an irate shrug.

"You're evil." I groan.

"And you are adorable when drunk." He mutters analytically. "Not to mention lethal." And eyes my Louboutins in his hands with fascination.

"And you're dead!" I intone sensing the evil eye he's keeping on them.

"Don't you want them back?"

"As a...matter of...fact, I do!" Hiccup.

"Alright then, show me what you got?" He sits and stretches himself on the couch looking at me with anticipation.

"Huh...?"

"Come-on Jiggles, you honestly believe I'd let this opportunity slide?"

"Oh okay." I stand up and start lifting my dress in a drunken haze. "Fuck! What are you doing?" He exclaims eying my struggle of trying to get out of my clothes for him. "You want me to take my clothes off?" I try to imitate a seductive smirk but I'm pretty sure I must have looked like a meth addict on her first audition on a porn set.

"Un hmm." He looks ecstatic as he downs his entire glass of wine absently.

"Isn't...coming...off." Where was the zipper of the dress? "Can't find...the zip." I look at my dress in doleful resignation. "I think you tied it on the nape of your neck." He purrs his two cents into the money jar.

"Found it!" I give a cheeky victorious grin and unfasten the knot. The dress pools under my breasts supported only by the stretchable belt baring my girls to the open air and his greedy eyes. I clasp my hands behind my back and bite my lip, looking up at Mr. Grey like a good li'l girl searching for approval.

He releases a long breath and grunts in a low voice. "Fuuuucckkk!"

"It isn't coming off anymore, I don't have a scissor. Do you have a scissor? I'll cut it with a scissor!" He doesn't answer me, his eyes glued to my bare naked skin, mouth agape, breathing ragged and newly filled to the brim wine glass forgotten. If the tent in his pants is any indication, the man is sporting one hell of a wood at the moment, thanks to me.

"Scissors Mr. Grey?" I remind him. Yup I'll cut it with a scissor and then I'll go to sleep.

"Fucking. Cover. Yourself!" He bellows.

"What, why?"

"Bloody minx." He murmurs in a tormented way then stands up keeping his distance. "I swear I'll fuck you right where you stand with no regards to how you feel about it whatsoever if you won't cover yourself _right the fuck now_." Damn this man can growl a painful birth delivery into orgasms induced births.

"Oh, okay." I blink. He looks at me expectantly for a minute. I'm having a funny feeling, my mind is so empty, what did he just ordered me to do? Is there a pillow around? I'd like to take a nap, the kitchen floor looks cosy enough.

"Miss. Steele?" And I blink again, his usual sanguine persona now pouring pained vibes. Why look pained, dear Mr. Grey? One look at the huge tent south clears my confusion. "Oh."

"Cover yourself, ten seconds after that your time's up." He presses his temple sullenly.

I look down at my torso willing myself to remember how to cover myself up though coming up empty minded again. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Umm...how to...cover myself?"

He miffs but then a small grin lightens his face as he shakes his head at me and picks up his black leather jacket from the couch and hands it over to me from a distance pointedly looking at me. "Wear this."

I don the jacket with shaky hands and zip it a little farther than halfway while he tugs his hair apparently at war within himself.

"Now follow me to my study and try not to trip." He spins around ordering me, Louboutins still in his clutches - unhygienic? - and I pitter-patter, barefoot on the cold marble corridor after him.

We enter a huge dark room and lights automatically illuminates. Huh, too much inadvertent flaunting of riches to take for my mind at the moment, no wonder he's arrogant.

"Please take a seat." He takes out a stack of papers and rummages through them, nervously fumbling with the documents for a while as I try to count my fingers, they appear to be twenty-one.

He clears his throat. "Here sign this first and then you're allowed to leave if that's what you wish for, though I personally think you require medical attention before unleashing yourself on some innocent, red-blooded male." One finger, two finger, three finger...

"Miss. Steele?"

"Is this a marriage contract!?" I ask in an absent-minded manner. Fifteen finger, sixteen finger...

"NO! Fuck NO! NDA. It's a non-disclosure agreement." He hollers with resignation then looks me in the eyes, evidently looking like a trauma victim, poor lad...I wonder who broke him?

"I ain't signin' anythin', you sexy A-hole." I slur, Eighteen finger...

He steps closer where I'm sitting and places his hands on the arms of my sofa-chair caging me between his body and the cushioned back, leaning frontward, he whispers in my ear. "Just sign on the dotted line Miss. Steele, otherwise you'd be forcing my hand to confine you against your will. And you don't want that - or maybe you do?" He regards my face speculatively as I tilt my head to the side looking him in the eye, funny-intimidator juicy-scoundreling Ace-man. I simply spill a toothy grin his way wondering what crawled up his ass and died.

"Okay put the papers down on this table and go stand on that corner." Comes my grouchy drunken response.

"What are you? Five?" He mumbles. "Your signature Miss Steele, on all of these documents, then you're free to leave." Irascible Ace.

I pick up the different paperwork and try to comprehend it with my befuddled mind but fail due to my intoxicated state. Oh well, he did say it's an NDA and not a marriage contract. I ready the pen that he gave me and sign away almost five times on different documents, as per his directions, sleepily keeping an unfocused eye on him and put them back down on the table after I'm done. "Here you go. _All sorted_."

He comes forward with long happy strides and skims over the stupid papers fervently and smirks. "It never crossed my mind in the car that you were drunk. You seriously surmised that I was a cannibal?" I nod, my movements lacking zeal.

"By the way thanks for making this so very easy for me." He holds up the the documents, his glee obvious. What did I just sign that made him look so happy?

"You didn't trust me?" I pout.

"I don't want you to blabber obscenities when you depart my property. You've proven to be a liability, one that I won't hesitate to engage myself with but also not without a tight leash."

"...I'm not a dog that you're trying to keep on a tight leash Mr. Grey, no...but...dogs are male but then I'm a female? So that makes me a bitch...and I'm not a bitch!...oh my God, my head hurts..." I whisper, clutching my head. Awed by his conniving ways, reverence rains the first few droplets on my crazed mind. The fucker made me sign an NDA - I hope it was only NDA that I just signed.

He shrugs. "I don't relinquish loose ends Miss Steele. How come you came up with this cannibalism accusation?"

"Umm...You're a billionaire and I thought you were a little eccentric and it's not like I meet billionaires everyday." I must look like a lunatic with crazy hair and a bashful flushed face.

"So just because I'm a billionaire I'm alleged to be a cannibal?" His eyebrow rises at his indignity.

"And you don't mingle with people. Don't pretend that you do. I have seen how you belittle us commoners!" I huff, shaking my head and wringing my hands.

"Oh, really?" A smirk dances on the side of his lips.

"And...and nobody knows about any of the girls you have had relationships with. And you don't go out without security...what kinda person does that? Oh yes; you Mister! Although I don't know how that is linked with you being a man eater...errr...woman eater but I bet my Wanda that I can find that out too, I just need a little bit of time." I scratch my head in confusion, completely losing my train of thoughts again trying to calculate the dynamics of Grey's anatomy.

Inadvertently I start. "Slugger?! Do you think psychos can go out without any form of security?" My tongue peeks out from the side of my mouth while I'm lost in my contemplative thoughts, the pen in my hand now encased between the pursed circle of my lips.

After a low snicker I hear. "I don't know know Jiggles, but I'm _honored_ you'd bestow me with your philosophical knowledge, that is pouring out of your heart." He eyes his jacket that I'm wearing. "And what's with calling me slugger?" He narrows his eyes into slits. Talk about mood swings.

"A base ball bat."

"A base-ba-?

I prissily raise a finger. "Umm hmm, it's called Slugger!" And I hear one long deep breath. "I know what a Slugger is, I want to know how dare you debase me by calling me such."

"You call me Jiggles...so yeah." I just shrug.

Resigned, he asks. "Are you finished?" And I nod. "I can't trust people because everyone tries to take advantage of me. I've always been discreet about my sexual habits as I'm a very private person and don't like my life written out in magazines and as far as my security detail is concerned, there is only one answer to that question; I'm a billionaire - which you believe is a negative aspect - and I've never treated you as I...treat other people. Any other queries?"

"So you're basically helping me resolve problems which, without you, I wouldn't even have?" I try to skid my sofa chair near the table so I can prop my elbows on the table to rest my forehead on. No such luck. Sleep deprivation is fucking with my mind and he must be having a field day.

"We can go to the bedroom if you want to get comfy." I look at him surprised by his smooth gall to slip me inside his bed but after a careful examination of his face I surmise that maybe he isn't trying to get into my panties after all - maybe.

My drunk mind a.k.a Juice quips again. "But...but you wanted to eat me! You said yourself that you wanted to eat me on the kitchen shelf and that I should take my clothes off-..."

"I said eat you out as in Eat. Your. Pussy." He grinds his words. Here goes again with the southern showers - south.

"Oh..." Juice switches sides and shakes her finger at me in an admonishing manner, telling me optimism is a wisdom of soul or some shit.

"I need a strong drink, never imagined you'd be a handful." He says just short of panting. I give a swift mental kick to Juice, which I might add she takes like a rugby champion and clear my drunk mind of the catastrophe that it has become lately.

My expression turns horrified as realization of my thoughtlessness dawns. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, you made fun of me and I was scared shitless and _thank God you're not a cannibal_."

"Hmn." A stuffy little acknowledging nod.

"I was so scared..."

"Okay..." He trails off.

"But I'm happy that you're not...you know..." I slur, buzzed.

"You're dozing off, let's tuck you in."

"You know you're a nice guy Slugger, you just need to turn down your psycho just a bit." I mumble sagely with slanted eyes.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry to admit that I rarely mingle with people outside the business world so I've no idea generally what kind of things are...non-acceptable." He ends in a whisper and then clears his throat to break the awkward silence.

"You said my informal name!" I jerk up drowsily.

"So?" Tch tch, defensive again Mr. Grey.

"And you said sorry!"

"It was a spur of moment, don't think too much about it." He looks uncomfortable.

"You called me by my informal name and you said sorry, all by yourself..."

"Yes, what of it?"

"It's just that it means you like me more now!" I tiredly squeal which sounds like an unintelligible gibber.

"You know how many nerves a human body carries?" I shake my head. "Seven trillion. And you Jiggles have managed to get on _every single one of them_." A snort leaves my nose as I can't help but think that hidden behind that hardcore macho facade is a curious little geeky boy.

"That was...nerdy." His cheeks pinken before his face turns hard and impassive again and he stands up, back to business.

"Come on let's get you to bed." I try to stand-up wobbling and follow after him with slow deterred steps.

I might as well take a quick two minutes nap just like olden days in university when I slumbered right before the lecture used to begin. I slide back down on the comfy sofa chair and smile to myself, closing my eyes soothingly relieving a puff. "Miss Steele?" After a minute, a finger hesitantly pokes my shoulder.

"Anastasia?" Another poke. "You will wake up!" And an order.

"You will not sleep in the study. I'll take you to bed." I give a cranky little grunt to tell him to cool off his mercurial nuts and let me have my two minute sleep. "You don't like sleeping on the bed Jiggles?"

"Nope." I quip whilst dozing. "I like to poke things with a stick." I mumble incorrigibly.

"Leave the poking for the big guy sugar, you need rest."

I feel one arm encircling my back and another supporting my knees and then I'm off the chair. A clean masculine scent engulfs me. I inhale the heady aroma greedily.

I nuzzle my nose in his five O'clock shadowed neck. My tongue having a mind of it's own peeks out conspiratorially and tenderly pokes his Adam's apple before shyly reverting back inside my mouth. I feel a gulp going down on said neck.

"Jesus!" A small giggle leaves my mouth as he growls out tightening his grip on me. A delicious shiver goes through my body. "Mr. Grey...You're so...scrumptious..." I hiccup. "...meta-phor-i-ically and li-i-teral-ly."

Out of nowhere I plant a big sloppy smooch on his stubby chin. His warm breath, between a mix of cinnamon and something solely Christian fans across my face as he looks at me with something akin to panic, uncertainty and awe. I fold my face against his neck again, nuzzling it to my heart's content.

He effortlessly carries me around traversing through his apartment and enters a mighty looking room. After gently laying me down on the softest bounciest master bed I've ever laid on or laid eyes on, he saunters towards his closet only to retrieve a white button down shirt. "You need to change Sugar."

I curl into a ball and mewl. "Nooo..."

"How about you change and I give you those _Lou-bou-tins_ back?" His inner CEO has reared it's negotiating head. I reluctantly open one eye and take a peek of my treasure. Yup it's there, nestled between his hand like a piece offering while Grey stands with the single most angelic and inquisitive expression I'd ever seen him with. Nope, still not fooling me.

Without sitting straight or getting off the bed, lying down I take off his jacket that I'm wearing without realizing the fact that the upper half of my torso is bare since I wasn't able to tie the knot of the halter neckline.

I stretch and pull the belt across my waist and proceed to take it off in one quick sweep. The chill of the air makes me aware that I'm currently lying on Grey's bed only in my thong while Grey is enjoying his personal strip show of me fighting against myself and my clothes like a snuggle ball.

I huff and don his white shirt not bothering with the buttons, too sleepy to care about modesty anymore. My head hits the pillow after I'm already half asleep. The last thing I remember are mumbles coming from my mouth. "I can't believe he threatened _The Louboutins_." And a scorching hot, innocent kiss on my cheek.

"Precious." I hear a warm whisper near the sensitive skin of my ear and then a small lingering kiss on my nose, after that I'm out like a light.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me some love and kindly take the time to review, I'd be looking forward to them and they'll be most appreciated.**

**Bye Y'all!**


	14. My Pet

**Standard disclaimer applies. Thanks to BannerAndMash for her awesome Beta skills.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sniff the sweet smelling bundle of ecstasy as it groans, turns, wiggles and snuggles restlessly against a pillow. Her full mouth mumbles something as she slowly falls into sleep filled oblivion, out of nowhere and without any palpable reason I lean forward instinctually and place my lips on her cheek savoring the creamy softness while inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Antsy, she turns her neck, her sweet breath fans across my face. The little button nose nestled so perfectly on that delicate face adorably scrunches up in a dainty manner. I can't help the chuckle that threatens to bubble over at her fastidious indignation.

Looks like I disturbed little Miss Princess's beauty sleep, having the audacity to kiss her cheek while she napped. I can almost see her shaking her head, reproving me whilst poking me with a finger. _Bad bad Mr. Grey, get away from me_.

When the provocation of that prissy little nose reaches a higher octave I reluctantly lean over and indulge myself again, leaving a warm kiss on that tantalizing tyrant. "Precious." A whisper leaves my lips unintentionally.

"Precious, tiny and delectable."

"So righteous, so gullible, and a novice to practically anything that entails evil but oh so corruptible if left in my capable hands." I murmur. She just needs a little bit of training; nothing I won't be able to bring to heel with a sharp sting of a cane or a merciless hit of a paddle. Her innocence is one of the reasons I want her tainted, it beckons me like a moth to a flame. Only difference being I won't play the moth in this game, I'd rather be the flame or better yet a raging inferno; matters not - she's _mine_ to take nonetheless.

Now that she has signed the NDA and some other papers - _blank papers_ in a drunken haze. I couldn't just let the opportunity slide. I don't really have a fixed calculation regarding how I'm going to use said dubious documents, but knowing that I can call the shots now - regardless of her knowing or not - I feel content and compensated. It almost felt like a secretive revenge.

Five blank papers with her signatures: those can be manipulated into any document, any contract, _anything I want_. I might not ever need to use them though but I'm nothing if not an opportunist.

Her medical information which Welch acquired, came out neat and clean, turns out she's on the pill for period regularity purpose; all the more good for me.

I stand up from the bed, not one bit eager to leave her side but head towards the adjoined bathroom to freshen up and maybe have some one on one hand to _Bully_ action. Fuck! Now I'm even calling my anatomy with her given names - this will not do. Though I do need some relief after seeing her practically wearing nothing but that scrape she called panties and my shirt, that is if I want to survive the night in her presence. My mind immediately does the math: attacking her or giving her a tongue bath while she sleeps might scare her away for good, which means I'd end up wasting more time in figuring out ways for her to concede to my indulgence. _No!_ Not acceptable. Hand to _Bully_ it is.

I free my severely aching, underutilized cock from the confining zipper of my pants and relieve myself from the pressure building in my bladder. It should have reduced my erection and help me with the severe case of blue balls that I seem to be suffering from but no such luck. Apparently peeing doesn't help reduce an aching erection for me if said erection is the curtesy of Miss Steele.

I take off my clothes and gently palm my swollen cock and start rubbing it with small stroking motions. Imagining it's not my fist that's relieving me but the dainty hand of the girl currently sleeping in my bed. My mind conjures up fantasies after fantasies of her at my whim, her on a leash, her at my mercy, her pleasuring me, her pleasuring herself, her screaming my name as I plough those wet pink folds. In one peculiar fantasy I take things a little too far, breaching a lot of lines and she _strikes_ me across my face calling me a _sick deviant_; why that thrilled my immoral Psyche is something I don't even want to ponder on - at least not after I'm done jerking off. After a series of different fantasies, cum erupts from my body with a pressure in long jerking bursts and hits the wall leaving numerous milky trails on it as it slowly drips down the tiles, the fluid thick with need.

Turning on the shower, I throw my head back letting the cold water spray my face and body whilst toning down my rugged breath. I don't masturbate; people do it for me. If I have had any respectable conscience left in my body, this shameful and impotent act of relieving myself might have embarrassed me but I'm feeling anything but repentance. After finishing my bath and donning on a light weight robe I head towards my room, trying not to glance at Anastasia, having a permanent boner is officially messing with my brain. _She_ is messing with my brain.

Opening the mini refrigerator in my room, I take out a small bottle of mineral water and drink it resting my back on the wall. Agitated I throw it back in the refrigerator and take out a bottle of Jack Daniels from a nearby closet - knowing full well that I'd been drinking since evening - and I usually don't do that.

Seating myself on the rocking chair, I take a gulp of the amber liquid, the burning tingles soothing my parched throat. I clenched the arm of the wooden rocking chair to stop myself from covering the insignificant distance between me and the girl I will make my dirty little secret; the pretty little thing I'm going to screw in private to my heart's content - _soon, very soon_. And if she refused to be mine then I'd have no choice but to publicly declare her _something_ just to appease her. Anything - as long as I get to possess her. It may be called perversity, persistence or stubbornness but the cock wants what it wants.

All my life I've made my rules, I can fucking change them whenever I want, I'm the master of my universe. When the game changes; rules change. So rules changed when she decided to play hard, all bets are off until I get what I want, it didn't help that she was the most desirable thing I've ever laid eyes on.

So no rules, let's play dirty.

My money doesn't control me or makes me delirious, I control my money.

Women or the act of having sex had never dominated me, I had always dominated my sex life.

My need for privacy had never manipulated me from my objective, I manipulate privacy.

The act of control doesn't control me because I control mine and other people's intentions and goals.

If I someday decide to give away all my multi billion bucks in the name of charity, well who can stop me?

If I decide to remain celibate for the rest of my life, well my fucking problem because I damn well can manipulate my libido however I want - after _This Anastasia_ is out of the way of course.

If I desire a room full of women to fuck, I can get that arranged in a heartbeat. They never were much desirable to begin with but too bad they stopped doing it for me long, long ago, Miss Steele being the exception - _curse her_.

I take a sip of my Jack Daniels as my phone beeps. I reach out to the side-table of my bed and seeing the name flashing across the screen an irritable groan leaves my mouth.

* * *

**From: Elena Lincoln**

**Subject: Where are you?**

**Date: July 24 2013, 12:33 AM**

**To: Christian Grey**

Hello darling, Long time no see? I hope I'm not disturbing you or interrupting something. Are you doing well? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while but you seem rather occupied. Given the fact that you've been rejecting my selection of submissives lately you seem awfully busy. Let's catch up soon. Take care.

**Elena Lincoln**

* * *

I don't like it when anybody disturbs me at night and she knows it very well. _When_ did she get this clingy? _Why_ did she get this clingy?

* * *

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Nighttime**

**Date: July 24 2013, 12:35 AM**

**To: Elena Lincoln**

Elena, this is no time to contact me - in fact I'm occupied at the moment so firstly you can contact me in the morning.

Secondly you again forgot that you're not my mother, how I choose to spend my time shouldn't concern you. If you want lunch then contact Andrea and request her to adjust you in my schedule as I'm rather busy nowadays.

Thirdly I might as well say it outright, don't bother to bring anymore pictures of yourself or submissives posing provocatively whatsoever. I'd told you I've lost interest, my sex life is mine to worry about. Having said that, my hands are already more than full at the moment.

Good day.

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings inc.**

* * *

Taking another swig of Jack, I finish half of the bottle in one gulp. Guess the medicine takes time to show it's effects. I hope what Flynn prescribed me doesn't have any lasting side-effects. Though if it did, it won't be his fault; I was rather adamant that he helps rid me of my everlasting boner. Resigned at my insistence, he prescribed me a mild dose of a medicine that's given to hyper-sexuality disorder patients and told me to only use it _once_.

Putting the bottle of Jack Daniels aside, I stand-up stretching my muscles and swiftly walk across the room towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, switching off the lights of the bathroom as well as my bedroom I wide open the wall to ceiling curtains. The moon light invades my bedroom tinting everything in silver.

I turn around slowly ready to go to bed but halt as my eyes fall on Anastasia's form and _holy mother of fuck_, bathing in the silver moonlight she looks..._unreal_.

My feet move on their own accord attracting me to my side of the bed. I sit in a trance near her, gazing at her. My hand reaches out and touches her soft little feet, trailing a light finger on it. Her toes curl as a reflex action as she mumbles something. My finger trails a path on her shapely calf tardily heading towards her sensual thighs, moving forward, I press my lips on the side of her smooth hip, suckling, applying a little bit of pressure.

My conscience jostles my mind to wake-up when I hear her sigh and I come out of the magical trance, mentally berating myself and forcing myself to lie down quietly - beside her; which is not helping. _It's torture_.

My mind drifts as I dig my thoughts to distract myself.

Repulsion: That's what I feel when someone - scratch that - anyone touches me. Flynn says it's kind of like an autistic disorder, the abuse I suffered as a child has fucked me up. I've been visiting him since I was twenty and I was way more fucked up back then.

He taught me how to control myself and to compartmentalize my feelings for every living breathing body around me.

Compartmentalization: I've struggled with it for ages. It didn't come easy to someone as messed up as me. Prioritizing people around you to get a better grasp of your control. _No_ - it was not easy.

Grace, Carrick, Mia and Elliot are the ones who my Psyche accepts as non-threatening or someone I'm close to caring for, who my brain recognizes by name and are not classified as anonymous.

All other masses except them - people who I've destroyed, who I've fucked over the years, who I've worked alongside - are humans, employees, homo-sapiens, inhabitants; I can phrase it however I want, the fact doesn't change that they're insignificant. I feel for them like a shepherd feels for a herd of sheep. Nothing more, nothing less - I tried putting a label on them too but I just couldn't. They're not important. I just like to feed them.

Flynn, Taylor and Gail are the one's I'm not wary of but I don't have a name for that group yet. They're partially important or more like acceptable.

The women I've fucked over the years are acquaintances - sexual acquaintances. They don't hold a significance like my family does or people I trust so they stand with the herd of sheep as well. They were projects, mere toys that I used for amusement. Some experiments that were fun to perform yet not satisfying. Did they prove an hypothesis? Sometimes.

And now here's the ever infantile Miss Steele. She stands in none of these groups. She's neither a family nor she stands with the sheep herd. So where does she stand exactly? She has somehow successfully created a league of her own.

Someone who for the first time got away with insulting me.

She's more like a personal _pet_.

The fun part, though, is that, she thinks she's so cynical and victorious, that she can control me by baiting me with that sweet little body; she hasn't even seen the two percent of the real me - yet.

Her offenses are so childish and adorable that instead of feeling affronted, they make me want to suspend her to the ceiling for a few days with a gag in her smart mouth and punish that insolence out of her with a cane.

I sigh, turning to the right side, facing her. My lids slowly lower as sleep starts consuming my tired body. She really wore me out today and I haven't even fucked her yet but I feel _happy_; I feel alive. She makes me feel _alive_, forcing me to punish her for that - I like my misery; it's familiar. She has no right. She's an _unwelcome intrusion_.

But the single most terrifying thing that I've ever encountered for the very first time in my life: I don't feel repulsion when I touch her or when she..._touches me_.

It's like revulsion flees and everything becomes hazy, supported by slow motion with a golden tint while scent of sunshine takes homage in my body - _disgusting_!

_Disastrous creature_!

* * *

**Run, Ana, Run! **

**Don't forget to leave your reviews, they're appreciated.**

**Bye y'all!**


End file.
